Secrets
by cassie246
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have a secret, one they never shared witg anyone. But after they save Haruhi from getting kidnapped from a psycho prison escapee, they may not be able to hide it any longer.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in a dark room, laying on a cold cement floor. There were chains on her wrists and ankles; they were connected to the wall. There was one window that looked too small to climb through; otherwise there was no light in the room. She had called for help several times, hoping someone would hear her from the window. No one came for her. She paced the room to get her bearings. The chains let her go about five steps, keeping her far from the window and unable to reach the opposite wall in the square room.

After a long period of time, a harsh light hit her as the door on the opposite side of the room opened. "Oh good, you are finally awake. I hope you have found your accommodations… comfortable."

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked, looking at the man in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"My name's not important, but if you must call me something please, call me Hell," the man purred. He walked in and shut the door, grinning at her. Hell crossed the room to her and laughed. "As for what I want… I want to see you bleed." He snapped his fingers and she was suddenly pulled to the wall by the chains and her hands were forced to hang above her head. Hell was holding a long rope in his hands, and she closed her eyes as he brought his hand back to strike.

()

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the condemned hospital hatefully. Somewhere in there, Haruhi was trapped by a total nut job escapee from prison. They were waiting for the police to go in, but Hikaru knew he may not be able to hold himself back much longer from just charging in. Finally, the crowd of cops charged at the entrance, and the twins snuck in without being noticed and split up – Kaoru going upstairs and Hikaru going into the basement floors.

The bright lights made his eyes hurt as he went through the maze-like hallways, and the sounds of searchers from the floors above battered his ears. Then he heard a scream, and a familiar, sweet scent hit him. Anger filled him, and he ran down the halls with wicked fast speed. He stopped by the door and kicked it down.

The man was by a darkened wall, a bloody whip in hand. Hikaru ran up and kicked him, but the man didn't even flinch. The man smiled at him with an amused air about him and sent the whip at Hikaru. The whip wrapped around his legs and sent him to the floor. His legs began to burn from the whips touch, and he quickly cut it off, rolling away as the man brought his fist down to where his face was. The man's fist hit the floor and cracked its solid concrete surface.

Hikaru jumped up and charged the man, but the man dodged him at the last second, causing Hikaru to punch through the wall. He turned to fight again, but the man's fist connected with his face and sent him through the wall and into the hallway. The man grabbed Hikaru's hair and lifted him to his feet and off the ground. His nails grew and sharpened into dagger-like claws. Hikaru shut his eyes, thinking he was done for.

"Hikaru!"

He was released suddenly as the man flew down the hall and into the concrete wall. Hikaru turned to Kaoru – who had thrown the man off of him. His eyes were red with anger and his claws had grown out as well. "Hikaru, get Haruhi out of here. I'll kill this bastard." Hikaru nodded and went back into the room as Kaoru charged the man again.

What he found wasn't a pretty sight. Haruhi was unconscious and chained to the wall. The man's whip had torn her school uniform and left lash marks on her skin. Blood came out of some of the marks, and Hikaru noiced that a few places were smeared like the man had licked up her blood.

_That bastard. If Kaoru doesn't kill him I will_.

He went over to her and snapped the chains, catching once her hands were free. He sighed when he felt her breathing, putting her arm around his shoulder to support her. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll get you out of here," he said.

A loud crash sounded behind him and he turned to find that Kaoru had been sent through the wall and was unconscious. "Kaoru!" Hikaru ran over to him and saw the blood running down his forehead. He shook Kaoru and sighed in relief when his brother groaned slightly. He grabbed Kaoru and put his arm over Hikaru's other shoulder.

Walking out into the hallway, he noticed the holes in the floor and walls. _How did I not hear them fighting out here? No doubt Kyoya will be covering some of his up in the police reports. _He looked down the hall and saw a large hole in the wall with a tunnel that led to the surface. The man had escaped. He retraced his steps to the stairs that led to the surface and passed a hall mirror along the way. He noticed that his eyes were still scarlet like Kaoru's had been. He stared at his reflection with complete concentration until his eyes turned back to their original gold hue, and then went up the stairs.

He was immediately surrounded by cops when he exited the hospital. They took Kaoru and Haruhi from him, and he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. The officer in charge went to him and asked for him to explain what had happened. "Kaoru fought off that guy while I went to get Haruhi, but the guy was to strong," he said. "He knocked out Kaoru and escaped through a tunnel in the wall." The officer nodded and called for men to search the area. He then called for someone to take Hikaru home.

Kaoru started shouting for Hikaru behind him, and Hikaru ran to his brother, looking him over better in the natural light. The man had cut him a few times, but the cuts were already healing, and dried blood coated the edges of his bangs.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Just a few scratches, I'll be fine. What about you? I was worried that after he knocked me out that he went after you and Haruhi."

"No, he escaped like the coward he is," Hikaru nearly growled, shaking his head in disgust.

"How is Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. He was answered by a loud groan to their right. Haruhi was trying to sit up in the gurney.

"Haruhi, don't get up, you're hurt," Hikaru said, moving to her side. She shook her head and sat up all the way.

"This is nothing, I'll be okay," she said. "Where's Hell?" When Hikaru gave her a questioning look she said, "The man that kidnapped me." Hikaru shook his head at her; she got the message that he had got away and looked down at the ground. The officer that had spoken to him came over to them.

"Mr. Fujioka, until the man that kidnapped you is captured, I would like to have you put in protective custody. Is there someone out of town that could take care of you until he is arrested?" Haruhi shook her head. An idea popped into Hikaru's head, and when he voiced his idea, Kaoru said it at the exact same time.

"He can stay with us." The officer and Haruhi looked at them with questioning stares. "We have tight security at our mansion," Kaoru said. "Yea, and we can stay with Haruhi 24/7 to make sure he's safe," Hikaru said as an afterthought. The officer looked over at Haruhi.

"Is that alright with you?" he asked her. She considered for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll call your home and explain to your parents what has happened. Then go get your luggage."

()

The ride was awkwardly silent. Haruhi couldn't help herself in staring at Hikaru. She had been awake when he had knocked the door in. She had seen his eyes right before she had gone unconscious. They had been glowing red. She stared at his eyes – which were now back to their normal golden color – and he caught her gaze.

"What?" he asked with annoyance.

"Nothing," she said quickly, looking away. She heard Hikaru and Kaoru start whispering to each other and she looked at one of the lash marks on her arm. Dried blood coated the area around the cut on her bare skin. She wet her thumb and began wiping some of the blood away. She put her thumb in her mouth to wet it again and felt like she was being watched. She looked to her left and saw that Hikaru was watching her intently. "What?"

He blinked like he had just snapped out a daze and said, "Nothing." The he scowled at her and looked back out the window. She continued to clean off the blood until they came to a stop in front of the Hitachiin Mansion.

She followed the twins up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. Every door looked exactly the same except for the seventh door, which had a plaque on it that had the twins' name carved into it. They passed five more doors before stopping.

"This can be your room," they said together. "Our room in a few doors back." They went inside the large room that was bigger than her whole apartment. Kaoru opened a door in the right wall. "This is the bathroom," he said.

Hikaru went over to a door near the large bed and said, "This is your closet." He opened the door. It was a walk-in closet. _Damn these rich people. I don't even have enough clothes to fit half of the first wall rack._

"Anyways, if you need anything you know where our room is," the twins said together. "Later Haruhi." They waved boredly at her before walking out and shutting her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all readers! Many thanks and a fresh batch of m&m cookies to HikaHaru4ever and fmababe1124 for reviewing!

HikaHaru4ever: you aren't the only one probably wondering the same question, but thats the point of the secret x3 you will probably find out in a couple chapters so hang in there XD

**Disclaimer: don't own ouran sry :( if i did then Tamaki would not have been separated from his mom and Haruhi would have been girlfriend with Hikaru even tho hikaru is mine x3 *hugs Hikaru***

* * *

><p>Classes were over now, and she and the twins were going to the Third Music Room. Haruhi had a new uniform now, and thanks to Kyoya – and an insane amount of face make up – her little dilemma of being kidnapped and tortured was a complete secret. Her limbs were really sore from the whole experience, and she was not looking forward to club activities. They were the first ones to arrive, but after a few minutes the seniors arrived.<p>

"Hi Haru-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan," Honey called from Mori's shoulders. "Takashi told me what happened, are you okay Haru-chan?"

"Yea, just a little sore," Haruhi said to him.

"So you're staying with someone until the person is caught?" he asked.

"That's right Honey-sempi," the twins said, draping their arms over her shoulders. "She is staying at our house until then." The door suddenly burst open and Haruhi was wretched away from the twins.

"Haruhi, tell me it isn't so," Tamaki yelled, shaking her. "Tell me those two demons haven't convinced you to doing it!"

"Yes sempi I am staying with them," Haruhi said, trying to stop him from shaking her. Tamaki stopped shaking her and began hugging the life out of her.

"Oh, my poor daughter, you didn't have to agree! You know that you could have come live with Daddy! Don't you worry, my dear, you will come to my home today and I will get someone to go get your things and-."

"Sempi, you are hurting me," Haruhi choked out. Tamaki eeped and jumped five feet away from her. Haruhi rubbed her shoulder and then glared at Tamaki. "I will not repeat myself. You are not my father. I chose to stay with the twins and I am not going to come stay with you! I actually feel that I am safer staying with the twins than be alone with you!"

Every time she pointed something out, Tamaki was hit with an animation arrow. The last comment hit him in the face. Tamaki retreated into his emo corner and yelled, "Mommy our daughter is being rebellious again! Do something!"

Kyoya chose to ignore the dramatic king and got onto his laptop. The guests arrived a few minutes later, but Haruhi didn't have very many to attend to that day so she mostly walked around. Tamaki had recovered and was wooing a group of guests. Kyoya was working on selling Host Club Calendars with pictures of the Hosts in their own special piles. The twins' pile was going the fastest, alongside Tamaki's calendars – which were only slightly less popular.

"Hey Haruhi, come over here," the twins called. She sighed and stood behind the couch they were sitting in.

"What do you want?" she asked. They picked up a tray full of empty cups at plates.

"Go get us some more coffee and cake, will you?" they said to her. Haruhi grimaced at the tray and got down close to them.

She whispered to them, "You both know I'm sore. Those trays are heavy enough when they are empty!"

"We know you are sore," they said in the same volume. "The whole club knows. Just do it." Haruhi sighed and took the heavy tray. Her arms burned from the weight. "Oh and don't drop it Haruhi," they yelled as an afterthought. After a moment, the tray was suddenly whipped out of her hands.

"I swear, you two are so cruel," Tamaki scolded. The twins stuck their tongues out at the Host King and turned back to their customers. "Don't worry Haruhi; I'll carry this for you. I don't want you to strain yourself." That was it. Through the rest of the club period, the twins constantly called Haruhi to do something that wouldn't help her sore body in the slightest, and Tamaki automatically took over for her without letting her even lift a finger. The twins even got him to move the grand piano across the room because "it was becoming an eye-sore." Once all the guests were gone, Tamaki was semi-unconscious in the middle of the floor. The twins laughed at him as the three of them left the club room to go home.

"You two are pure evil," Haruhi said once they were in the car.

"That's what he gets for trying to make you leave," they said to her in unison. She sighed.

"I think you two were just plain bored."

"We were getting there," they said. The car stopped at the mansion and Haruhi got out. "So Haruhi, do you want to play videogames?"

"No," she said flatly. "I have homework."

"Well what about when you are done?" they asked.

"I'll think about it," she said, leaving them at their room and walking to hers. She shut the door behind her and turned on the lights. Looking out the window, it was starting to get dark outside. _That's weird. It's too early for the sun to go down. _A chill went down her spine, but she quickly ignored it and went to take a shower. She cursed the rich for the grandness of the shower. Four jets were in each wall, and three shower heads hung from the ceiling near the center of the dark-blue tiled shower. When she was done with her shower, she got dressed in the walk-in closet – putting on a white night-shirt and black sweatpants. After that she brushed her hair and got started on her homework.

()

"It's getting dark out." Kaoru nodded from his novel and turned a page. Hikaru abandoned his videogame and opened the window. "It's too early to be getting dark out."

"Maybe it's going to rain," Kaoru said boredly, putting his open book on the bedside table and joining Hikaru at the window. "It's was pretty cloudy today." Hikaru nodded, knowing what the rain meant. _Thunder._ Sharing Hikaru's thoughts, Kaoru asked, "Should we go check on her?"

"No," Hikaru said after a moment. "Knowing Haruhi, she won't figure it out until it happens. I don't want to scare her when there is a chance that we are just being paranoid." Hikaru went back to his video game and resumed it. Kaoru took a last look out the window before shutting it. He sat on the floor by Hikaru and asked for the fifth time, "Do you think she may know something?"

Hikaru sighed loudly and said, "No Kaoru, I told you that already."

"But she kept staring at you again today in class, and she didn't even see me in that hospital," Kaoru said worriedly. "Are you positive that she was unconscious the entire time?"

"Yes Kaoru," Hikaru said, scowling at the television screen. Kaoru sighed and decided to drop it. "Hey, you want to play one-on-one?"

"Sure." Kaoru grabbed the second controller and chose the character he would battle Hikaru with. Each time they fought it ended with them both being K.O.'ed at the same time – which freaked them both out thoroughly – and they soon gave up on the game. Then they played two-player Grand Theft Auto for a while.

()

She shut her books tiredly and looked out the window again. The sky was completely dark now, but there were no stars. Haruhi got chills again, remembering that there were a lot of clouds that day. She closed the curtains to block out the thoughts of thunder, hoping it was just cloudy and nothing more.

She finished putting her books away and turned on the television. She flipped though the channels until she found a good movie rerun, but her mind wasn't into the movie. Her thoughts were once again on Hikaru. _Why were his eyes red? I could have been hallucinating from the blood loss._

_That's not possible. You didn't lose a lot of blood,_ her rational mind told her.

_Maybe a trick of the light?_

_There was no light in that room and nothing that could explain why they were glowing,_ her rational mind countered.

_There might be. Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself._

_And you are losing… Badly. _Haruhi sighed and lay back into the floor. She was sure that it was not healthy to argue with herself, so she stopped thinking and shut her eyes to bring on sleep. Once she started drifting away, and explosion echoed through her room and sent a wave of fear through her body, causing her to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone thanks to the two reviewers from last chapter

RoyalRaven: I understand ^-^

fmababe1124: thanks and i will try to get your request in. More romance will come i promise x3

Also, you find out what the heck is the twins' secret is in this chapter just a minor spoiler to coax you into reading it x3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ouran_**

P.S.: btw i am a beta now so YAY!

* * *

><p>Her heart raced like she had just ran a marathon. She covered her ears from under the covers as another roar of thunder echoed through her room. She heard the door click open and footsteps come into the room. "Haruhi." She felt the bed shift as someone crawled onto the bed and under the covers with her. She opened her eyes to find Hikaru positioning himself next to her under the blanket. He grabbed her and hugged her close. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'm here now. I'll protect you." Slight warmth went over her face at their closeness, but it died away when more thunder sounded.<p>

"No… You can't," she said in a shaky whisper. She didn't know why she said it, but she hoped that Hikaru didn't hear it. She looked over at him. His eyes were closed and his body was chilled. _So that's why he came under the covers instead of just taking me out of them, he must be cold._

()

The heat was sweltering, and her beating heart was like a wild fire to his senses. He kept his eyes jammed shut, knowing that they would be scarlet with blood lust. Her blood was pumping from fear, and it was pure torture to have to be there for her. And yet, he had to be there, and would always be there to make her feel safe.

Hikaru had heard her low whispered words and felt a little hurt that she didn't trust him. Another clap of thunder sent Haruhi into another fit of shivering and her grip on him was suffocating. He felt his fangs prick his tongue as he tried to hold back his natural instincts, but he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He looked over her for a moment before closing his eyes again.

_She must be a Pure Blood, that's the only explanation. She is the only person who has ever brought on my blood lust. Well… besides Kaoru but that doesn't matter right now! That is a totally different subject. _He knew what he had to do.

"Haruhi… can I show you why you can trust me in protecting you?"

()

What he had said to her was confusing. She looked at him and his eyes were still closed. He turned to her and opened his eyes. They were scarlet and his pupils were slitted like cat's eyes. "H-Hikaru, you eyes…"

"Haruhi, would you believe me if I told you I wasn't human?"

"What are you saying?" A loud clap of thunder made her shutter and put her face into his shirt so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She felt his warm breath near her ear and she shivered.

"Haruhi… I am a vampire," he said slowly. Her eyes shot open in shock, and the small space between them felt tighter than ever and the air around them chilled. _What does he mean? Is he trying to put a prank on me to scare me? _Hikaru seemed to feel her hesitation, and he shifted her slightly so that they made eye contact.

"Please Haruhi? Can I show you?" She wanted to know the truth, she wanted to know, and yet she was afraid of what would happen when she got it. She took a deep breath and released the tension in her body.

"Yes Hikaru." He didn't hesitate; he immediately brought her into a hug with his face near her neck. He moved her hair and murmured, "This may sting for a moment." Pain shot through her neck for a moment, and her skin burned like it was on fire. Then it was gone, replaced by the feeling of floating off the ground, only being held down by his hold on her. The room became hot and she was filled with a yearning ache; an obsessive rush of want – no, a rush of _need_ – for him to bring her closer to him, to stay that way forever. Many profane thought went through her mind at that moment that led her rational voice to scream, _get a grip; this is not normal_, but the voice was drowned out by the white hot desire she felt.

Dizziness began to cloud her vision, and darkness threatened at the edges of reality. She leaned into Hikaru and whispered weakly, "Hikaru, I feel dizzy." After a moment, the rush disintegrated and the heat ebbed away. She felt Hikaru lick her neck where he had bitten her, and the few lasting feelings she felt before were gone. A migraine replaced the bliss, and she leaned against Hikaru as the dizziness grew to where she could no longer see clearly. Once it did go away, she sat up and looked at him. His eyes were still red, but his pupils were now wide and round.

"You believe me now?" She saw his fangs as he talked. His red eyes began to calm and shift back to gold. It was silent for a long moment, with only the light patter of the passing rain on the window to break the silence. She leaned back into him again, feeling exhausted.

"Yes Hikaru," she muttered, drifting off into sleep.

()

He felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep. He carefully laid her down so that he wouldn't wake her up, and then covered her in the blankets. He left the room and sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists at the new burst of strength and energy he felt after drinking Haruhi's blood. The taste lingered in his mouth, and even with his eyes back to normal, his fangs lingered – wanting more. It was hard for him to stop drinking, but he didn't want what happened the first time to happen again. He was older now, and he could control his instincts much better now.

When he opened the door to his and Kaoru's room, he was immediately afraid for his life. Kaoru was glaring at his book and his eyes were slightly red with anger. When Hikaru closed the door, the red disappeared in Kaoru's eyes and he looked up at him with passive curiosity. "Hey, how is she?" he asked.

"She's fine," Hikaru answered. "She fell asleep a little bit ago."

"I would imagine so," Kaoru said, looking back down at his book. "A lot of _interesting_ things has happened to her today." He was emotionless when he said it, and Hikaru tried to ignore the inner message to his brother's words. _Kaoru knows. Damn, I should have realized that he would have smelled Haruhi's blood when I bit her._

"What are you talking about," Hikaru said, playing dumb – which he realized was a bad idea. Kaoru threw his book across the room and past Hikaru's head, lodging itself into the door.

"Don't play stupid Hikaru," Kaoru yelled, red returning to his eyes. "You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about. We made a pact after the first time we experienced blood lust that we would _never_ bite a human ever again!" The scar on Hikaru's arm burned for a moment, reminding him of the pact. "What is wrong with you Hikaru, you might not have been able to stop yourself! I almost had to go in there and stop you! You could have-."

"Kaoru calm down okay?" Hikaru said, grabbing Kaoru's shoulders. "Listen, you know as well as I do that after that guy kidnapped her that she would have found out sooner or later. We don't have much of a choice and there was no other way for me to prove it to her. The first time was a long time ago, and it won't happen again do you hear me?" Kaoru's red eyes faded and he sighed, defeated.

"But what if it does happen again?" he asked.

"It won't." Kaoru sighed again and nodded. "Man, you hang around the Shadow King too much," Hikaru said, laughing. Kaoru scowled and blushed in embarrassment.

"My temper hasn't gotten that bad Hikaru," he whined.

"Yea, well it's getting there."

"Whatever. Come on we should get to sleep soon or we are going to have to train again for another week before we can get enough sleep and still be able to get up during the day." Hikaru nodded and got dressed. "Hikaru, tomorrow we need to stay here and watch over Haruhi."

"Why? She's going to school too isn't she?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, you drank from her, and not only are you going to go through blood withdrawals like last time, but she will probably go through withdrawals too. You remember how bad you get? It might be worse for her because vampire bites are like cocaine to a human. She might just be going through hell tomorrow."

Hikaru sighed. "Yea you're right, and besides if the withdrawals are as bad for me as last time, I'm going to have to stay isolated when the high wears off for a while." Kaoru nodded. They got in bed and turned out the light, but Hikaru stay awake. The blood high was keeping him wide awake. "Damn it, I guess I'm not going to school for a while." Kaoru snickered at him and Hikaru pushed him jokingly.

"That's what you get for going against the pact," Kaoru said.

"Yea well, the pact doesn't exist for me anymore, since I already broke it."

"Well don't go getting any idea or I may just have to hurt you."

"Yea, like you would really hurt me."

"I was pretty close a bit ago," Kaoru said with guilt in his voice.

"Kaoru, you know that you couldn't hurt me unless you truly lost control of yourself, and that would never happen."

"Yea, you're right," Kaoru yawned. "Good night Hikaru."

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all

* * *

><p>Light burned through Haruhi's closed eye lids and her whole body was numb from sleepiness. She turned her head away from the burning light and tried to fall asleep again, but her body refused to return into her subconscious. She soon woke up more and the numbness went away slowly, replaced by a prickling feeling over her skin. The prickling soon turned to burning, and then almost felt like she was being pierced by thousands of needles. Her heart pounded in her ears, making her head hurt. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, only to close them again from the light of morning that filled the room.<p>

"Good morning sleepyhead," a voice said loudly. Haruhi cringed and covered her ears, hating the voice.

"Kaoru, not so loud," she groaned lightly.

"I'm not talking loudly," he whined, louder than the first time.

"Shut up you idiot, my head hurts!" she yelled, soon regretting it and rubbing her temples. She sat up and squinted her eyes open to glare at him, and he was a little to cheery for her tastes today. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure the withdrawals weren't killing you, it's almost midday and you have been pretty still. Hikaru was starting to worry." Something clicked in Haruhi's head, and her memory came back. _Hikaru is a vampire. They both are. _She opened her eyes all the way and stared at Kaoru, trying to find something different about him that she hadn't noticed before. "Kind of a shocker huh?" She nodded, hating that he could read her thoughts so easily. "Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Since Hikaru bit you it's been surprisingly easier to sit by you since your blood isn't untouched anymore."

"What do you mean?" Her arms felt weak from holding her body up, so she laid down again, rubbing at her migraine again.

"Well, when a human is untouched, it means that they haven't been bitten before. When the vampire bites a human they can choose whether or not to change them, but they can't stop the chemical reaction between the vampire and the one being bitten."

"I don't really understand," Haruhi said slowly.

"Well, did you feel any different from before he bit you than after he bit you?"

"Well…," Haruhi said, sitting up again. "I remember the pain when he bit into my neck, and then I felt like I was floating. Everything went foggy after that." _Liar, you remember every detail of the moment,_ her mind teased.

_Yes, but I don't think Kaoru needs to know that little detail,_ she argued back.

_Well, they are some pretty large 'little details',_ her inner thoughts said. Haruhi could imagine them rolling their eyes. Haruhi was dragged out of her inner thought by a hand waving three inches from her face. "Woo hoo, Haruhi? You in there?"

"Yea sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was _saying_ that the feeling you had was your blood reacting to Hikaru's bite. Your body went through a chemical change and that affected your senses," Kaoru explained.

"Oh," Haruhi responded intelligently.

"Yea, if you went to get your blood taken by a doctor, your DNA would be totally changed now because it warped to survive with the vampire bite. You could practically find any human in this world that had been bitten if you had access to medical records; all you had to do was to pay attention to the blood samples and the change in DNA sequence."

"You sure know a lot about this kind of thing," Haruhi said suspiciously.

"Have to if you going to be a vampire, have to know how you will affect the person you're biting," Kaoru said flatly. Haruhi got chills. _Are they going to change me into a vampire now?_ Kaoru's face paled slightly and he started waving his arms frantically, sputtering, "No no that's not what I meant! Don't get the wrong idea we aren't going to change you!" Haruhi sighed thankfully and laid back onto her soft, expensive pillow.

"So what, can you read minds? Because you sure are getting my thought figured out down to a 'T'," Haruhi said. Kaoru laughed and shook his head.

"No, b-but it's so easy t-to read your face right now… that I d-don't need to read your thoughts," Kaoru said between laughter fits. He was sitting right beside her feet, so she went to kick him for making fun of her, but a sharp pain shot through her head and made all her muscles freeze in pain. Haruhi winced, and Kaoru stopped laughing right away. "The withdrawals aren't going to be nice to you, that's for sure," Kaoru said more to himself than to her. "Hmm, I wonder how Hikaru is fairing with his withdrawal."

"He's going through a withdrawal?" Haruhi asked after the pain dulled down a bit. Kaoru nodded.

"For us it's much worse actually. See, for humans it's a temporary high that goes away almost right away after the drinking stops, but they don't feel side effects until a while later. For vampires, blood is our addiction. The high usually lasts a few hours and then when it wears off our instincts start to take over…" He trailed off after that, and Haruhi suddenly felt worried for Hikaru. _Could he really be going through so much pain? And it would be my fault for letting him drink my blood._ "Well… don't blame yourself Haruhi, he kind of deserves it seeing as he wasn't supposed to drink human blood anyway," Kaoru said, giving her a carefree smile that she could see right through._ He is also worried for Hikaru, but why shouldn't he. After all they are twin brothers. If Hikaru is constantly worried about Kaoru over a simple cold then there is no doubt that Kaoru would act the same way in that situation._ "I'm going to go check on him. You stay here and rest alright?" Haruhi nodded at Kaoru as he walked out of the door without waiting for a response from her.

()

Kaoru stood outside the room with caution. Last time they went through withdrawals he got over it faster than Hikaru and knew that Hikaru was able to get loose from the restraints, that's why there was a barrier put around the door that could only be brought down if opened from the outside, and Hikaru knew to wait for it to open.

Going through withdrawals was the one time where a vampire was at its strongest, and yet also at its most reckless. Kaoru sighed as the memory returned to him

"_Hika? Are you feeling better now to come downstairs? I'm bored," ten year old Kaoru asked, opening the door slowly, feeling the barrier subside. Next he knew he was pushed back and his neck was being held down against the wall by none other than his reflection. Red burned from Hikaru's eyes and the lights reflected off of his fangs menacingly. The memories of the day he and Hikaru were changed hit Kaoru, and terror reflected in his eyes. He pushed Hikaru off him and did the one thing he couldn't do the last time… Run. _

_He ran through the large house to a door that almost blended with the wall. To his dismay, it was a closet. He heard Hikaru running down the hall towards him, and Kaoru quickly ran into the closet and locked the door behind him. He hid under some coats and stayed perfectly still, holding his breath as the steps came to a stop outside the door. The doorknob jiggled for a moment before the cracking of wood sounded and the door tore away from the wall. Hikaru looked down at him with emotionless satisfaction as his clawed hands came out and grab Kaoru, dragging him out of the closet._

"_Hika stop," Kaoru pleaded, the red in Hikaru's eyes tearing holes into his own. "You don't want to do this!"_

"_Shut up," Hikaru shouted, a growl masking his natural, sensible voice. Kaoru was caught off guard as Hikaru brought his hand back and hit Kaoru, sending him flying into the wall hard. Pain shot through Kaoru's back as he slid back to the floor and scratched his back on the nails in the wall. The scent of his blood surrounded him as he was sure the blood had stained the wall from the scratches. Hikaru smiled at him with malice and took a step forward, but then suddenly stopped when the scent caught him as well. Shock took over the dark features of his face and the red faded from his eyes._

"_K-Kaoru," Hikaru stammered. Tears filled his eyes and he rushed over to sit next to him. "Kao I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself!" Hikaru hugged Kaoru gently as if he were made glass and relief filled Kaoru when he knew that his brother was back to normal._

Kaoru shivered and opened his eyes to stare at the door. He knew that this encounter may not be so different. Hikaru had never truly meant to hurt him, and he had quickly blocked out the memory from how he had felt during his withdrawal, and Kaoru had blocked out his withdrawal as soon as he had his senses back. Hikaru never let himself forget that day though, so that he would never forget what happened when he drank blood. _Much good that had done. Look where he is now._

Kaoru sighed and opened the door cautiously, sighing in relief when he saw his brother sitting on the bed where Kaoru had left him, except his hands were loose, and he was hunched over off the side of the bed like he was worried about something. "Hey Hikaru," Kaoru said slowly. "You sure are calm." He didn't move. Kaoru walked into the room and shut the door. He walked over and sat down next to Hikaru, watching his twin with slight worry. Being that close was still uncomforting; the tenseness of his body was putting Kaoru on edge more than before he opened the door. Hikaru's claws were piercing the bed and Kaoru knew that if Hikaru looked up at him, his fangs would be noticeable on his face and his eyes would be blood red.

"I feel slightly calmer than the last time," Hikaru said slowly, a hint of a growl prominent in his voice. "I feel like I'm closer to my natural consciousness than I was last time. It's strange, it feels so different from when I had drank a normal human's blood. Haruhi is different somehow." Kaoru just nodded and hugged Hikaru reassuringly, hoping he could ease his brother's thoughts and bloodlust like last time. "So everyone is gone?"

"Yea," Kaoru said, glad for the change of subject. "Most of the servants have left, but there's just a few maids putting supplies away." Hikaru nodded. The air suddenly went cold and pulsed with unease. The scent then hit Kaoru and he felt Hikaru's body tense even more. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulders right as he tried to stand, the dark aura surrounded Hikaru as he lost control._ Damn, one of the maids cut themselves!_ Hikaru growled and threw Kaoru across the room. Kaoru got up and ran to Hikaru as he reached the door, pulling him away. Hikaru struggled against Kaoru, trying to get him off. Kaoru held fast and stayed behind him and out of reach. Hikaru yelled loudly, looking back at Kaoru. His eyes – if you could believe it – were brighter red than Kaoru had ever seen them. Hikaru stared at him with pure hatred, growling menacingly.

"No Hika," Kaoru said, using the nickname he had used when they were younger. "I won't let you do it! You have to fight it, calm down!" Searing pain suddenly shot up Kaoru's arm and through his body. He cried out and released his brother, falling to the ground as the pain intensified and burned his skin. Hikaru turned to him and glared down at him, and the pain grew stronger as his eye contact remained. After a few endless seconds, Hikaru's penetrating gaze broke away from him and turned back to the door; the pain faded away, but Kaoru couldn't stop cringing on the floor. He watched helplessly as Hikaru tore the door away and disappeared down the hall. _Hikaru, you had never used your gift before. Never had I imagined you would have used it on me…_

()

Haruhi heard a crash down the hall in the direction of the twins' room. She felt sudden panic as the air dropped in temperature, and she heard Kaoru shout out in pain. Another crash. She ignored her body's pain and got out of bed, walking to the door. She cracked it open and saw a flash come out of the twins' room and disappear down the stairs. She walked out into the hall and walked as fast as her body would allow her to the room. She stepped through the destroyed door and gasped. Kaoru was on the floor, flinching in pain.

"Kaoru are you okay? What happened?" she went over to him and helped him sit up. He cringed at the shift in weight and looked up at her. His eyes were full of pain and his skin had red blotches all over like he had been burnt.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said slowly. "He… used his gift on me. He's lost control Haruhi." Haruhi's eyes widened and helped Kaoru stand. She took him to the bed which she noticed had claw marks in the mattress. She looked away from the claw marks and sat Kaoru down. "Haruhi, you need to hide. I can't fight him when he's like this." Haruhi shook her head.

"You just stay here. I'll do something."

"Haruhi! What can you do? You are a human and are going through withdrawals. I'm surprised you were able to walk all the way here without collapsing. How can you fight Hikaru when I can barely even survive against him?" Haruhi didn't answer. Truthfully she didn't know. _But I have to do something._ She went out of the room and went to the stairs. She heard screaming and ran down the stairs, despite the pain she felt. She ran into a kitchen and saw something that was even more frightening than thunder. A maid was in a corner, looking up in fear at Hikaru. Hikaru's red eyes reflected brightly from the light and his nails were as sharp as knives.

"H-Hikaru?" Haruhi stammered. Hikaru froze and turned to her. His face was so emotionless it would make Kyoya proud, but then a wicked smile crept over his face, revealing sharp fangs. In the blink of an eye, Hikaru had left the woman in the corner and was in front of her. Haruhi made sure to keep her face neutral. He caressed her cheek almost sensually; Haruhi blushed a deep red and took a step backwards. "Hikaru, you need to think about what you are doing," she said to him nervously. The smile disappeared for a moment before returning.

"I know what I am doing," he said, dragging her closer and tilting her head to the side. Haruhi gasped and pushed Hikaru hard, and he stumbled back with shock in his eyes. His shock turned to anger. Before she could react, he ran in front of her and smacked her hard, sending her to the floor. She got to her knees and looked up at him. His eyes were cold and hateful, but they suddenly changed to shock and confusion. Haruhi felt something warm and wet drip down her chin. Haruhi wiped her chin and looked at her hand. Blood covered her hand. She looked up from her hand back to Hikaru.

He stood rigid and was staring at her like he was in a daze. His fangs shrank away and his eyes dimmed a deeper scarlet color; his claws disappeared again. He knelt down next to her, staring at the blood on her lip. "Haruhi, I…. I'm sorry…" Haruhi blushed slightly as he got closer to her. "I didn't mean… I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to hurt you." She opened her mouth to assure him she was okay, but their lips connected before her voice could carry. Her eyes opened wide as Hikaru pulled her closer, but soon her eyes slid shut and returned the kiss. Her pain from the withdrawals faded and she began to float again. She knew him drinking her bloods again was not going to help his withdrawals, but she didn't care. She liked being near Hikaru like this. She didn't understand why she felt this way, but for some reason it didn't feel like the first time he drank her blood. The floating felt more real, more tangible.

After a moment, the both moved away for air. His pupils were round again and his face was flushed slightly. He looked completely calm again. He smiled at her and leaned his forehead onto hers. "You know, your face is totally red right now," he smirked. Haruhi felt her face grow redder and looked down at her knees.

"Well, looks like I underestimated you Haruhi," Kaoru said behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY I GOT INTO THE LIBRARY DURING STUDY HALL! i will also wait until friday to post the next chapter so look forward to that!

Thanks to the people that reviewed my fourth chapter and thaks to the ppl praying for my laptops safe return into my arms!

**Disclaimer: don't own ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like I underestimated you Haruhi," Kaoru said behind them. Hikaru looked up at his brother and memories flashed over what happened when he lost control. Kaoru was looking at him with caution and sadness. Hikaru got up quickly and brought Kaoru into a hug. Kaoru tensed and returned the hug hesitantly.<p>

"Kaoru I'm sorry. I never meant too…"

"I know Hika, you lost control, that's the only reason you did it." Hearing Kaoru use his childhood nickname brought tears to his eye, but he fought them back. Kaoru never used that name unless one of them was scared, and obviously they were both pretty shaken up at that moment. It always calmed him to hear Kaoru call him that. Hikaru hugged Kaoru tighter and them released him, walking back to Haruhi and offering her a hand up. She took his hand and smiled up at him.

"So what did you do to make Kaoru lay on the ground like that?" she asked. Hikaru and Kaoru both flinched at the same time and exchanged glances.

"Well, you see Haruhi, most of us vampires earn a certain gift when we are changed," Hikaru said self-consciously.

"And they aren't always very good," Kaoru said, standing next to him. Hikaru looked at the ground, unable to keep looking into her curious eyes. Kaoru sensed his hesitation and continued. "Hikaru's gift sends pain through someone when he stares at them, and even after he looks away the person he attacks still goes through temporary aftershocks. That…. That's why I was twitching on the ground like that when you found me." Hikaru flinched when Kaoru said the last sentence; the guilt started to become too much for him to bare. Kaoru put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder in reassurance, and Hikaru looked up at him with a false smile, nodding. He turned back to Haruhi, who was looking at both of them with knowing worry in her eyes.

_She found Kaoru after I had hurt him. She must regret ever getting close to me. She must think I'm a monster._ Hikaru looked down at the ground again and turned to walk away, but a small hand gripped his arm before he could take a step. He looked back at Haruhi. He saw something he had never seen in her face before. Pain. He read her thoughts as if she had spoken the words to him. _She doesn't think that I'm a monster._ He smiled at her and put his arm over her shoulders, and Kaoru did the same.

"So Haruhi, you want to go on our family's private cruise ship with us this afternoon?" he and Kaoru said together. Hikaru looked at his brother for a moment with a smile. _Reading each other's thoughts like always._

() _Few hours later_ ()

Haruhi walked across the deck absentmindedly. The cruise ship was enormous. The wind blew over her softly, the scent of the sea floating around her. The twins had got their maids to change her into a white, two-piece swimsuit with yellow calla lilies printed all over it before they had left, and a tie-around skirt that was also printed the same way. Haruhi walked to the front of the ship and leaned on the railing, looking out at the endless waters.

"Looks pretty cool doesn't it?" Haruhi jumped and looked back at Kaoru, nodding.

"You are too quiet for your own good. That's the second time today you have snuck up on me."

"Yea well, the first time you were a bit too busy to be paying much attention to your surroundings," he said, smirking and leaning against the railing next to her. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "You and Hikaru are getting pretty close lately." Sadness went over his features momentarily before his smile returned. She shrugged and chose to look back at the sea instead of answering him. A thought crossed her mind.

"Kaoru… you and Hikaru weren't born vampires were you?" Kaoru gave her a confused look before laughing.

"No," he said after a moment of laughter. "Vampire's are never born, only changed. Besides, our mom doesn't even know we are vampires."

"How were you and Hikaru changed?" she asked. Kaoru's eyes saddened and looked out onto the water. They became distant.

"It's… not a memory we like to recall," he said slowly, like he was having trouble finding the right words. "You know the story about that maid we liked?"

"Yea," Haruhi said, recalling the story.

"Well… It's not exactly correct."

()

"_That maid is weird," Hikaru said, pulling his pajama shirt on over his head._

"_Yea, she freaks out over the weirdest things," Kaoru replied, sitting on the bed already changed._

"_And she's so paranoid," Hikaru scoffed, climbing onto the bed. They both got under the covers and laughed about how their aunt freaked out when the frog jumped on her. Kaoru watched Hikaru close his eyes and then closed his, but before sleep could take them a loud crash came from the door that made them bolt awake. Something sharp grabbed Kaoru's neck and lifted him out of the bed, turning him to face the one that grabbed him. It was the paranoid maid, but her eyes were blood red and slitted. Fangs appeared from her wicked smile that sent fear down Kaoru's spine. He felt warm liquid run down his neck from where the maid's claws punctured his neck._

_Kaoru struggled and tried to kick her, but she shook him hard until he was dazed. Before he could recover a sharp pain shocked his shoulder and spread through his body. He screamed as the pain intensified, feeling the pressure of the woman drinking his blood from his shoulder. He began to weaken, dizzy with pain._

"_Let go of my brother!" The woman shuttered and released Kaoru, dropping him to the floor. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, who was hitting her legs with the loose table leg that always fell off the bedside table. The woman hit the leg out of Hikaru's hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Kaoru tried to move, but pain pulsed through him, getting worse with every moment his heart beat. Kaoru cringed and shut his eyes, hoping for the pain to stop. He heard Hikaru scream, and he looked up to see the woman's fangs lodged into Hikaru's throat. "Hika!" Kaoru's tears fell free as Hikaru's screams became weaker, but then he remembered the emergency button that called the guards. Kaoru used what little strength he had left and pushed the button on the switch around his neck, and the blare of warning bells echoed through the house._

_The maid released Hikaru in shock and dropped him. He landed a few feet away from him. The woman ran to the window and jumped out. Kaoru looked back at Hikaru, calling his name weakly. Hikaru didn't move, and Kaoru was afraid that he acted too late. His vision blurred with tears as the guards flooded into the room and Kaoru himself lost consciousness._

()

"When I woke up in the hospital, we had already been changed," Kaoru said, wiping away a few stray tears. "At first, I thought…" Haruhi sighed and gave Kaoru a hug. _He must have been so scared. To imagine someone you are so close to almost dying in front of you, it's too hard to imagine._ She felt Kaoru tense suddenly and then relax. She broke away and saw that Hikaru had also brought Kaoru into a hug. She couldn't see his face, but she could almost tell that he was also crying silently.

"Kao," Hikaru murmured. She saw Kaoru relax even more and return his brother's hug. "I was thinking the very same thing when she bit you…" Kaoru nodded and then they broke away from each other. Kaoru wiped a few tears from Hikaru's face, and Hikaru did the same. Haruhi smiled. _They are too close to each other than they need to be._ Hikaru turned to her and they both smiled at her. Kaoru cast a glance at the pool behind her and Hikaru's grin widened.

"No," she said with a warning tone. A mischievous glint appeared in their eyes and they took a step towards her, while she took two steps back. "No! Hikaru, Kaoru don't even!" The grabbed her and picked her up. She yelled as they carried her over to the pool. She let out a screech as they threw her and she went under the water. She swam back to the surface and spit out some water.

"Cannon ball," they both yelled. They ran and jumped off the edge, landing a few feet away on either side of her and drenching her again. They both came to the surface at the same time, and she tackled Hikaru, dragging him under the water. Kaoru laughed behind her and pulled her off him, dropping her into the water. She came back up laughing with them. "Geez Haruhi, why can't you be this childish all the time?" Haruhi stopped laughing and realized that she was being immature. She sighed and swam over to the ladder. She climbed out, ignoring the whines of the twins, and grabbed a towel to dry off. She looked at her skirt and took it off, seeing as it will have to hang to dry now. She heard wolf whistles from the boys and scowled.

"You guys are so immature."

"And you are to mature for your own good," they said from the water. Haruhi shook her head and sat down on one of the deck chairs. "Come on Haruhi, stop being a Kyoya and get in the water!"

"No. I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No! That's the final word on the matter."

"Spoil sport," they said together. Haruhi sighed and grabbed the book she borrowed from the library back at the Hitachiin Manor. Hikaru and Kaoru continued to splash each other for a while before they got bored and got out. "Hey Haruhi, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh…" She looked up at the sun. "Probably around five thirty."

"How do you figure that by just looking at the sun?" Hikaru said.

"Well, when it's noon the sun is all the way on top of the sky and when it's six the sun is almost ready to set around this time of year… Oh come on guys don't tell me you didn't know that!" The boys shrugged and continued to dry their hair. "That is the most common way to tell time when you don't have a watch on hand! Everyone I've ever met knows that."

"Well, try focusing on the word 'common' Haruhi," Kaoru said skeptically.

"And I don't doubt that most of the Host Club doesn't knows about that commoners trick to telling time," Hikaru said in the same tone. Haruhi sighed.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. When's supper?"

"Well if you are right about the time,' the boys said together. "Than it should be done in about 3… 2… 1…" A butler suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bowed low to them.

"Young masters and miss, supper is ready in the deck below."

"Commoners are amazing," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, walking towards the stairs that led to the lower deck. Haruhi sweat-dropped and followed them to the dining hall – which she still didn't quite understand how there could be one on a boat. They ate supper in silence, except for when the boys complained that their food was overcooked when she thought it looked just fine. It was just as good as the time when she ate rich people food at school, but she didn't mention it to the twins because she had a sneaking suspicion that they would make a huge deal out of it.

When she was finished, she excused herself from the table and walked around the desk for a while. She walked to the private suite room that she was to sleep in that night seeing as the twins told the captain not to land until tomorrow evening. Haruhi looked out the window at the waves. The boat had come to a stop by sunset and the orange-tinted water was just splashing softly against the side of the ship. She changed into a light blue nightgown and walked back to the top deck. She leaned against the side railing, staring at the sunset. She heard footsteps coming and smiled.

"It's pretty cool huh?" Hikaru asked, walking up beside her.

"Yea, I guess." She looked up at him. He had changed into a white, button-up shirt and jeans and wearing tennis shoes. He stared at the sunset contently, and the light made his golden eyes shine. _He looks so handsome and calm when he's like this._ Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked back out at the water, her cheeks starting to burn red. _Why did I just think that? He's not handsome he's an annoying, immature vampire. We are just friends, so why am I thinking such thoughts!_ Haruhi looked down and leaned her head on her arms. _I had even stronger thoughts the first time Hikaru bit me too. Why do I keep thinking this way about him when we are just friends?_

"Hey Haruhi?" Haruhi jumped and looked up at Hikaru. He was looking at her, and he looked… _How did he look? Bashful, scared, confused?_ "Um, thanks for helping me calm down this morning." Haruhi shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Sorry for hurting you."

"It's alright Hikaru," Haruhi stammered. "It was an accident and I'm not hurt. It was just a small scratch."

"But still, that 'small scratch' could have sent me backwards even more instead of bringing me to my senses," Hikaru said, his expression hardening. "You shouldn't have done what you did. I could have seriously hurt you, or worse." Hikaru looked back down at the darkening water and sighed. "Promise that if I lose control again you will stay away?"

Haruhi sighed and said, "Okay Hikaru I promise." She gasped when Hikaru smiled at her and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back his cheeks had turned pink. She felt herself blush and smiled.

"It's getting kind of chilly out. Let's go inside the ship and out of the cold," he said, grabbing her hand. She casted the gesture off, seeing as he and Kaoru usually do much worse, and let him lead her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, thanks for being patient with my hapters i will tr to add a chapter during the week but no promises. also i have a poll going on and i have only two pl that did it and it mkes me a little sad T-T if you go to my profile, click the poll link and take it it would be much appriciated. When this fic is finished i will put the results in on the last chapter and close the poll.

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran at all

* * *

><p><em>This is starting to get a little annoying. Hikaru has been hanging around Haruhi like a lost puppy almost all morning, and why isn't he going through withdrawals this time? He did drink her blood after all! <em>Kaoru stuck his tongue out at the older twin when Hikaru told him to get into the water with them. By them, he meant Hikaru and Haruhi. It took a bit for Hikaru to even get Haruhi in the water, since she obviously was getting a slight withdrawal. She kept complaining that her migraine was killing her and that she wanted to go lay down, but Hikaru kept telling her that she could sleep later.

"Hikaru, you said I could lay down later three hours ago, when can I go lay down?" Haruhi complained again.

"Later!"

"No, I want to go lay down."

"Alright, I'll join you," he said mischievously.

"Hikaru leave her alone," Kaoru called, scowling at him. "Let her go to sleep we can hang out without her." Hikaru sighed and Haruhi gave Kaoru a silent 'thank you' before walking towards her suite. "Man have you gotten clingy all of a sudden, what's with the change?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know," Hikaru said, scratching the back of his neck. "Just trying to get her to open up I guess."

"Oh, alright I guess I get it."

"She's just to closed up you know?" Hikaru asked, sitting on a chair next to him.

"Yea, and she never lets go so she can have fun," Kaoru said.

"And she's too uptight."

"Too serious."

"Too boring," they both voiced together.

()

_Thank you Kaoru, _Haruhi thought sarcastically, walking towards her room. _Took him long enough to say something. It's almost like he enjoyed Hikaru torturing me when I'm like this!_ She rubbed her temples again as another stab of pain went through her head. _Stupid withdrawals. Stupid, lucky Hikaru. Why isn't _he_ going through blood withdrawals?_ She suddenly sneezed. _Damn they are saying I'm boring again… _Haruhi sighed and opened the door to her room. She fell onto the bed and groaned loudly at her migraine. It responded with another stab of pain. She grabbed the bottle of medicine Kaoru told her might help with the headache and took a dose of it.

_This is ridiculous. Note to self, _never_ let a vampire bite you again._ She stared at the ceiling for a while before her thoughts drifted away from her misfortunes to Hikaru. Why she was thinking of him, she didn't know. She thought about the night before, and what his eyes had looked like with the sunset on them. She thought about the emotions she saw go through those eyes, and about the promise she gave him. _Stay away if he loses control again. But what if I'm the only one that can calm him down?_

_But don't forget about what he did to Kaoru,_ her rational mind said._ Next time that could be you. _

_I guess,_ she responded to her rational mind. She didn't want to argue with herself at the moment.

()

Hikaru walked around the lower deck alone. He was able to dodge Kaoru with a commoner's game they had found fun – Truth or Dare. Hikaru had dared Kaoru into going into the boiler room, which Kaoru almost cried when they walked there and a loud bang came from the room. After he went in Hikaru locked the door and another loud bang sounded from a boiler, causing Kaoru to pound on the door.

"Sorry Kaoru, can't let you out for another five minutes!"

"Hikaru!" He had walked away after that. He didn't want to hang out with Kaoru today for some reason. His thoughts were on Haruhi. He was mad at himself for saying that Haruhi was boring, truly she was more interesting than ever, but he knew Kaoru was going to say it and just said it before thinking. Now he regretted it. He thought about yesterday. _She looked so beautiful there. Her eyes seemed to glow, and she looked so calm and happy and… _Hikaru suddenly stopped and shook the thought away violently. _What the? Why am I thinking this way? _

His head pulsed painfully with a new headache and he rubbed his temples. _Damn, looks like I'm going to start going through withdrawals soon. Glad I was able to have a little fun with Haruhi before they set in. Strange that it took so long though for the high to wear off. I didn't even feel the high. _

He stopped and looked at the door in front of him. It was Haruhi's room. He sighed at the door and turned to walk to his room, but he suddenly got a feeling that he couldn't leave. Something didn't feel right. He glanced back at the door, wondering why he felt this way. He turned back to the door and opened it quietly, looking for Haruhi. She was on the bed, asleep. _Why am I getting so paranoid! She's fine. _He willed his hand to shut the door again, but his body didn't listen. _She isn't fine, _his mind argued at him. _Something is wrong. _He got another pang of worry and he took a step inside.

He walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked like she was having peaceful dreams, her face passive and content. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared at her. She didn't stir, and yet he still felt like something was off about her. Then he heard it. Her heart was going faster than usual and he breathing was different. She wasn't sleeping well. He reached out to wake her, but her eyes suddenly opened and she sat up, screaming.

Hikaru hugged her, rubbing her back and whispering calming words to her. Her body shook against him, and he could feel his shirt wet with her tears. The horrible, unsettling feeling went away after a while and he was left feeling confused. _How did I know something was wrong? Where did this sudden sense of danger come from?_ Haruhi soon calmed down and laid against him calmly.

"You want to talk about it?" Hikaru asked her suddenly. She tensed for a moment before shaking her head. "Okay." She drew away from him and rubbed her eyes. He stared at her, wondering what could be going through her head. She looked up at him with curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. His eyes widened with surprise, but he brushed it off and shook his head. "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"I was worried," Hikaru answered, shrugging like it was no bid deal. "I walked past your door and heard you tossing around in bed, so I came in to wake you up." _What a lie. _She nodded, believing him.

"Sorry for worrying you." He got up and shrugged, walking to the door.

"Well, you get some rest. If you eed anything you can come to mine and Kaoru's room three doors down." Then he walked out and shut the door.

"That was some scene back there." Hikaru jumped and Kaoru laughed, leaning on the wall by the door. "Thanks for locking me in that creepy room by the way," he said, punching Hikaru in the arm jokingly. Hikaru laughed and started walking towards their room, Kaoru following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

I promised to get one in this week and so i have sry if it was a bit long but my grandma's been a slave driver lately and i havent been able to get on my laptop until now. Hope it's good. x3

**Thanks to:**

**fmababe1124- thanks for the gum x3 *POP***

**rosemay-welcome to the review board XD and thanks**

**BD-Z - also a big welcome to you and I agree sparkling vampires are cheesy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran, i just borrow them because i like to torture them...**

* * *

><p>She was walking through Ouran towards the Host Club. Hikaru didn't come to school again because he had to go through some special training to get his sleeping hours back on track. Naturally, Kaoru wouldn't come either until Hikaru was better. It was the second week in a row, and her fellow peers were getting worried. Somehow the word got out that she was staying with the Hitachiins, so now everywhere she went she was questioned about them.<p>

"Haruhi there you are." A group of girls crowded around Haruhi excitedly.

"So how are they?" two girls asked.

"Are Hikaru and Kaoru going to be back soon?" another asked eagerly.

"And don't say you don't know anything because we know you do," another said hotly. Haruhi sighed. _What do I say to them this time? _She thought back on what Kaoru had said before she left for school.

_Haruhi, if the fan girls ask about us again today, just tell them that we are fine and that we will be coming back soon._

_But Kaoru, I already told them that._

_Then say that we are coming back as soon as we can._

Haruhi cursed them mentally and made eye contact with the girls. "Hikaru and Kaoru are feeling much better, but still have to be on bed rest for a while. They apologize and promise to come back as soon as possible." Then Haruhi broke through the crowd and walked towards the Host Club doors. After a moment, she heard screams of delight from them. She walked through the doors and was bombarded by Honey.

"Haru-chan, are Hika-chan and Kao-chan coming back soon?" he asked cutely.

"I hope so Honey-sempi," Haruhi said truthfully. "I don't know if I can handle their fans questions much longer. They give me a headache."

"Maybe you should eat some cake, that always makes me feel better," Honey said, pink clouds circling around his head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Okay~." Honey ran back to Mori and hopped onto his shoulders.

"Haruhi you are late again by the way," Kyoya said from one of the couches. He was typing away on his laptop again.

"If those girls didn't surround me in the halls ever few minutes I would get here on time," Haruhi said irritatedly at him.

"Well, I'll let it go today, but you have to be here early tomorrow." Haruhi shook her head and sat down at the guest table she was going to sit at today. She then noticed something was missing in the club today.

"Hey Kyoya-sempi, where is Tamaki-se-." The doors suddenly burst open and Tamaki ran in and stopped inside the doorway, panting hard.

"Sorry… I'm late… Haruhi… Twins…" Tamaki said between breaths. Haruhi nodded.

"They are feeling better, but still need bed rest," she said. Tamaki nodded and fainted; face planting onto the marble floor.

"Tama-chan!" Mori and Honey walked over to Tamaki and Mori carried him to a couch. Haruhi walked over and stood by Tamaki. He was mumbling something about horses and his dog Antoinette. Haruhi shook her head and went back to her table.

"Well, seeing as Tamaki won't be able to serve customers for a while, we will separate his guests equally. _Oh great…_

"Kyoya-sempi, I already have to go through working with Hikaru and Koaru's guests, I can't take any more of them," Haruhi complained.

"Yes you can," Kyoya said coolly. "And if you take the extra guests, Haruhi, you will be even closer to being over your debt." Haruhi sighed in defeat. She wanted to be over it, and Kyoya knew that.

"Fine…"

A few minutes later the guests started pouring in. Tamaki was now in another room so that his sleeping form wouldn't disturb the guests, and Haruhi was stuck with twelve extra guests on top of Hikaru and Kaoru's fifty guest list and her thirty guest list. _92 __guests… Good for paying off my debt, but bad for my headache… _The first group consisted with the four girls that stopped Haruhi outside the club room, five seniors, four third-years, three second-years, and three first-years. Half an hour of questioning and charming later, and her headache was becoming noticeable. One hour later she was half way through her 92 guests and about ready to join Tamaki in fainting. _Too many repeated questions and too many girls! _After she passed 72 girls, Haruhi was half unconscious on the table, and the girls, thankfully, just stared at her. _Obviously these are a group of Tamaki's normal customers,_ Haruhi thought to herself. _They would understand since Tamaki does this from time to time. _After a minute a large slam woke Haruhi up and she smiled thankfully at the fully rejuvenated Tamaki. His hair was messy and clothes were ruffled, but otherwise her looked like his normal hyper self. Kyoya walked over and whispered to Tamaki, and then Tamaki rushed over and started hugging her.

"Oh Haruhi, I'm sorry that you had to go through caring for my customers while I was inexposed," he screamed at her dramatically. _Inexposed?_ He then took a step away from her and pointed his finger up like he was saying something brilliant..."To make up for it I will take the last twenty customers off your hands!" And it was brilliant. Haruhi sighed and mentally thanked Tamaki, walking off without a word and laying down on an nearby empty couch. She heard Tamaki yell at Kyoya about something, but she was to exhausted to make out the words, and soon fell asleep.

()

"Why must you push Haruhi so hard! You are so cruel," Tamaki ranted as the cross dressing Host collapsed onto a couch. Kyoya kept his features passive as usual, but was internally thinking of ways to shut Tamaki up. _That damn idiot will never shut up..._

"We had to trade your large amount of customers out somehow Tamaki, and I saw it best to separate the group out evenly among the rest of us."

"But Haruhi was already taking over for the twins full force," Tamaki wailed, then going into a corner to sulk. "How could you be so cruel when she already had so many princesses to watch over," Tamaki mumble to the wall, beginning to cultivate mushrooms.

"Well so much for him taking over Haruhi's customers," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi would you mind taking a few more?"

"Not at all Kyo-chan," Honey called over childishly, which made the girls around them squeal about how cute he acted. The girls that were previously at Haruhi's table were moving over to Honey and Mori. Everything went back to normal – or as normal as it could ever get – from then on. Honey and Mori left an hour after club activities ended, and all was left was him, Tamaki, and sleeping Haruhi.

"Tamaki, at least help clean up," Kyoya called to the crowd of mushrooms that would also have to be cleaned. The pile moved a little and Tamaki stood up from them. He picked all the mushrooms and left the room. Kyoya sighed and looked over at Haruhi. He considered for a moment before shrugging. _I can clean up, then wake her when it's done. _Then he went on for a while wondering where the sudden kindness came from, which agitated him. Tamaki never came back and Kyoya figured that he got lost, which agitated him even more.

Once he had finished cleaning as much as needed, he took a glance back at Haruhi. He walked over to her and stood by the couch. He was about to grab her shoulder and shake her, but jumped when Hikaru appeared next to him.

"Thanks for not waking her," he said. Kyoya nodded.

"You are to quiet. I didn't even hear you open the door," Kyoya said.

"That's because I came in from the window."

"Idiot. Someone could have saw you. You're to reckless," Kyoya said, scowling at him.

"Damn. Note to self, never let Kaoru come over to your house without me ever again."

"Why is that?"

"Because he said the same exact thing to me when I told him what I was going to do," Hikaru said, shaking his head. Kyoya smirked. Hikaru walked around in front of Haruhi and picked her up bridal style. She stirred for a moment before relaxing in his arms. Kyoya watched Hikaru with curiosity. Hikaru was watching her sleep, and Kyoya saw something in his eyes that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't name it, it was just something that didn't concern him. Hikaru then nodded at him and went to the door.

"So your going to walk through the school as you leave and yet don't waste time getting here by jumping into the window," Kyoya asked just for the heck of it.

"Get off my back Kyoya," Hikaru said, casting a warning glance at him. "I won't get hurt jumping out a window but she will."

"I'm aware of that," he shot back, smiling at him challengingly. Hikaru looked back to the door and walked out.

()

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Hikaru sleepily. "So Kyoya knows you two are vampire?" she asked. Hikaru nodded.

"You sure act pretty good," he said, smiling at her. "I almost thought you had fallen back to sleep after I picked you up, and I think you even fooled the Great Kyoya."

"That would be a first," she said lightly, her body still wanting to sleep. Hikaru suddenly stopped walking.

"You want to walk now that your awake?" he asked. Haruhi pondered for a moment, but then shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt Hikaru shrug and start walking again. _Hikaru feels warm now, and I actually feel comfortable when he holds me. _She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why are you warm?" Hikaru stopped again and looked down at her with a confused look on his face. "When you drink my blood, your body feels like ice. Your so warm now." His eyebrows raised in understanding and looked forward again, continuing his stride.

"I'm not sure, I guess my body just goes cold when I drink human blood. I noticed feeling pretty cold at that moment too," he said with a pondering tone in his voice. _Huh, so even some things about vampires are unknown to them. _Haruhi rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes again. She could hear his heartbeat, and his breath was steady. _If you got really close, you would never be able to tell if they were human or not. Only if they showed their true forms to them._

After a while she felt the warm sunlight on her face and heard footsteps over pavement, and then Hikaru stopped and lowered her feet to the ground. She sighed sadly, not wanting to be put down, but stood up and climbed into the waiting limo.

* * *

><p>Goodie a chapter is done :) also Kyoya's got a little secret of his own so look forward to that revelation XD. And plz i have a poll that i need ppl to participate in! it's Ouran based and it's just because the question was bothering me. Go to my profile and take the poll plz because only two ppl have done it so far. When this fic is done i will post the results. Next chapter may come in the coming week...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long to add this but i was having trouble with it. It was going to turn out way different than how it is but i had a huge inspiration the other night while taking a bath and this is how it turned out. Hikaru gets a little personal with haruhi this chappie that's all I'm saying. Thanks ppl that commented on the chapter. i want at least five reviews for this chapter! plz!

**Disclaimer: no own ouran! wish i did though. x3**

* * *

><p>"Why can both of us go?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked their mother. Haruhi shook her head as they argued back and forth about how only one of the boys can go with her to help with a show.<p>

"Look, we should have left five minutes ago, who is coming?" Yuzuha asked, tapping her heel impatiently. Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to each other for a while before Hikaru sighed and Kaoru went to put his shoes on. "Alright that's what I like to see, compromise. By you two. Haruhi don't let Hikaru boss you around too much." Yuzuha waved and walked out, Kaoru waved too and followed close behind.

"Hikaru, why did you let Kaoru go? I know you wanted to go," she asked after the door closed.

"Yea but I went last time and Kaoru has been wanting to go to one for a while now," Hikaru said, shrugging. "What you want to spend time with Kaoru and not me?"

"No no," Haruhi said quickly.

"Yea sure," Hikaru said teasingly. "I bet you have a major crush on him." He poked her side with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"Your so immature, I'm going to my room."

"Ah come on. Haruhi I was joking, can't you take a joke?" Hikaru asked behind her as she went up the stairs. She turned around.

"I know it was a joke, but I want to take a bath."

"Oh." his grin returned. "May I join you?"

"Man your more of a pervert than Tamaki," Haruhi stated, shaking her head.

"I'm not a perv," Hikaru said defensively.

"Doesn't Tamaki say that when you accuse him?"

"That's totally different. Tono is a perv but I only joke around." Hikaru crossed his arms. "There's no way I would try taking a bath with you. Your a girl, geez." Haruhi rolled her eyes and went up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to her room. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. _I swear, Hikaru is so immature sometimes, and he says I don't take a joke._ She laughed and turned the hot water on.

()

_Geez, Haruhi is to serious about some things._ Hikaru shook his head and headed to the kitchens and grabbed a fresh brownie. Then he went up to his room to play some video games. As he entered his room, he could slightly hear the running water five rooms over to Haruhi's bathroom. He imagined Haruhi sitting in the bathroom starting her iPod and turning off the water. Then she started pulling her shirt up...

Hikaru made his mind hit a brick wall._ Damn lets not go there! Maybe Haruhi's right; maybe I am a perv..._ Hikaru shook his head and turned on the video game, throwing all thought of Haruhi out of his mind. After a while he heard the flowing water stop and heard country music echo through the walls. _Haruhi listens to country music? Who knew..._ He continued to crush space rocks for about five minutes before he got bored and turned it off. Then he worked on missed homework that Haruhi collected for him and Kaoru. When he finished all missed math, he looked at the clock. _Only an hour has gone by? Damn this boredom. Hope Kaoru comes home soon. _

A sudden familiar twang of panic went through his body. He stood up and walked to his door, then stopped. _Something is wrong again. She's probably having another nightmare..._ He shook his head and turned to go back to his homework, but then the panic grew to where he knew he couldn't ignore it. _Haruhi's in danger!_ Hikaru ran to her room and burst in. The lights were off and the bed was empty. The room was completely empty. _Where is she?_ He looked around and his eyes stopped at a closed door. He walked over and opened the door. Steam poured out and light shown brightly on his dark-adjusted eyes.

He walked in, the panic blinding his thoughts. The country music was much louder now that he was in the room, and he felt slightly dizzy in the hot steam. He took another step and the water came into view. Another step; her hair came into view. He walked forward until her face was in view, but he couldn't see her face. Her face was underwater.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru grabbed a towel and threw it over her before pulling her out of the water and onto the floor. He couldn't hear her breathing. He shook her, but nothing changed. _No, no it can't be. _"Haruhi wake up! Breath!" He opened her mouth and breathed, then pushed against her chest. She didn't do anything, laying still as stone against the tile floor. He could hear heartbeat fading. "Breath damn it, breath!" He breathed into her mouth again but still nothing. Tear started going down his face. _Haruhi you can't die. Please Haruhi don't die on me! You can't leave me! _

Hikaru gasped as she suddenly started coughing up water. He helped her sit up better as she forced to water from her lungs. After a moment she leaned against him, looking as if she was about to go unconscious again. Hikaru tied the towel securely around her and picked her up gently, carrying her to her bed. Her face was red and she felt feverish. _The steam must have made her to dizzy. She needs to cool down._ He went into the bathroom and quickly wet a wash cloth with cold water, then went back and put it on her forehead.

He walked to her closet and grabbed a nightgown. He went back to her and slipped her arms into the nightgown. Then he sat her up and slipped it over her head and brought it over her, not removing the towel until she was completely covered. She stirred and leaned into him in her sleep, and he groaned. Now that the fog and the panic had faded, he could smell her blood, more prominent from being in the heat. He moved his face away from her and tried to breath through his mouth. It didn't help; the taste the blood was in the air and his mouth started watering. _Damn it Haruhi, why does your blood have to smell so good. _

He quickly laid her down and took a few steps away, opening a window and letting in the cool night air. He breathed in the fresh air before the scent of her blood came out of the window and closed his eyes, relaxing. Haruhi stirred from inside and he looked in. She was slowly opening her eyes and groaned from sleep.

"Hikaru," she called tiredly. He took one more breath of fresh air before turning around and going back to her. He sat down on the bed and smiled. "The room is spinning. What happened?"

"You fainted from the steam and went underwater," he said. "You're lucky I came to see you." Her face went a brighter shade of red, and he chuckled. _She looks so cute when she's embarrassed._ "You should get some rest. Stay in bed." She nodded, and he got up. "Okay, goodnight then." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand before he could take a step. He froze in place, staring at the ground. Electricity went through his arm at her touch.

"H-Hikaru," her voice broke into his mind, sounding nervous. "C-can you stay here with me tonight?" He unfroze and looked back at her in surprise. She was sitting up and looking up at him. Her face wasn't red from heat anymore, but nervous embarrassment, her eyes reflecting slight worry. Her hand was shaking. "Please?" _She wants me to stay here? She's worried about something, and she thinks me staying here will be a good idea. She trusts me..._ He smiled.

"Okay Haruhi. I'll stay here." He got onto the bed and sat next to her. "Now go to sleep will you?" She paused for a moment in shock and then nodded. She laid down and closed her eyes; he pulled the covers over her and laid next to her on top of the covers. He watched her for a while before his eyes shut to go to sleep.

"Hikaru?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You knew I was in danger didn't you?" Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. "You felt like something was wrong."

"How did you know?"

"I've been getting weird feelings lately, and they are centered around you. I can feel when you wake up and when you fall asleep. Whenever you are mad, I feel worried for no reason and feel angry, even if I have no reason to be mad. I don't understand why though." The room went ice cold. Hikaru couldn't move, his mind circled around what she had just told him, not fully understanding it. She opened her eyes and looked at him with her big, brown eyes. _She gets these feelings too? But I don't feel her emotions change, if I did I would know what she was feeling right now. I somehow feel when she is in danger, and she knows how I'm feeling and she knows when I sleep. How could this be? _Hikaru felt his cheeks get warm at her penetrating gaze. "And..." She stopped, suddenly looking away. She wanted to tell him something, but didn't know how to say it.

"What Haruhi? You can tell me," he said to her. She looked back at him, her cheeks turning red again.

"Hikaru, there is one feeling that I get when I'm close to you, and I know it's mine, but I don't understand what it is." She paused. "Well, I think I understand it but I'm not positive. I don't think it could be that, but..."

"You don't think it's what Haruhi?" He was getting annoyed that she couldn't just say it. _She's starting to act like a flustered girl. Wait a minute... She can't be thinking..._

"Hikaru, I think I'm... in l-love with you," she said, her whole face bright red. Hikaru felt like he went into shock. _She loves me? Could it really be? _Hikaru got closer and hugged her close. Haruhi gasped at his sudden action.

"I love you too Haruhi, always have," Hikaru whispered, smiling. Haruhi smiled at him, the red disappearing from her face. "Now go to sleep already." Haruhi laughed and closed her eyes. Hikaru closed his too. He listened to her breathing as it deepened and slowed. Peace crept through him as he knew she would have good dreams, and then got up, knowing someone had been watching them for a while now. "Bout time you got home."

"Sorry," Kaoru said in the door. "Hikaru, do you know what's happened to you and Haruhi?"

"I think I do," Hikaru said, walking out of the room. "But it doesn't make sense, I wouldn't think it was possible."

"I know, even our teacher said it was only myth." Kaoru shut the door.

"Haruhi and I are imprinted now."


	9. Chapter 9

Yay friday is summer vacation! finally! so now chapters should pick up again. and i'm happy to announce my laptop has returned into my possession so YAY~~! BTW i haven't thought of a name for kaoru and hikaru's teacher yet so i just call her sensei x3

**Thanks to:**

fmababe1124

kat10kat2

HikaHaru4ever

BD-Z

Cookies for all of you that reviewed x3

**Disclaimer: don't own ouran sorry XD**

**P.S.: i beg of you to get into my poll when this story is over i will post the results thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Your teacher?" Haruhi sat on her bed that morning and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Hikaru and Kaoru had woken her up to early for a weekend and they were talking about taking her to meet a teacher.<p>

"Yea, she taught us everything we know," they said together. "We got a new dress for you to wear there."

"Why a dress?"

"Because if you dress like a boy you would be lying to her, and you never lie to her," Hikaru said.

"Also you need to at least look a little formal when visiting her," Kaoru added. _Well that explained the nice jackets and black slacks. _She took the dress from Hikaru and walked to the bathroom. One of them knocked on the door as she locked it.

"Don't take a bath this time Haruhi," Hikaru's voice filtered through the door with a playful note. She rolled her eyes. She changed into the dress quickly. It was form fitting, long sleeved and was a light lavender shade with white, vine-like edging on the neckline. It flowed half way past her knees. _Wonder if the guys made this. It's actually looks really good. _

She walked out of the bathroom and cleared her throat. The boys stood up from her bed and looked at her. Hikaru's mouth gaped open slightly and she sensed his shock and approval. Kaoru just smiled approvingly at her. Then they both shared the same amused grin and pulled her back into the bathroom. They sat her on a large vanity that seemed to come out of no where and turned her to face away from the mirror.

Hikaru started messing with her hair and adding extensions while Kaoru put eye shadow and other assortments of face makeup on her. When they turned her around and yelled "ta da" she was astonished. Her bangs had large waves in them and she had a long ponytail in her hair that almost curled naturally. She was very glad to know that Kaoru hadn't plastered the make up on to look terribly noticeable and her eye shadow was only a light tan so it blended with her skin.

"What do you think?" they both asked.

"Why curly hair?" Haruhi answered after a moment. Hikaru shrugged.

"Just something different," he said, smiling at her. She could feel warmth from his emotions that seemed to echo with hers and she smiled back, standing up from the vanity chair. Hikaru reached for her hand and she gladly took it, stepping closer to him. Kaoru went to her other side and brought his arm over her shoulder like they both always did. Then all three of them made their way out to the waiting limo.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of her and she found herself leaning against Hikaru after a while. Their hands were intertwined on each others laps and he laid his head against hers. It felt so natural to be like that for some reason. Then a thought hit her. _This isn't natural. Hikaru isn't human and I need to remember that. Is it really right for a human and a vampire to be together like this? Shouldn't I be scared for my life because of what he is? _Hikaru stiffened, sensing her hesitation.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" He drew back and looked down at her. She blinked and shook her head.

"No nothing's wrong," she said. _What are you thinking, _she scolded herself._ This is Hikaru you're __talking about. He wouldn't hurt me no matter what happened._ "Don't worry just thinking about what your teacher will be like," she lied. Hikaru smiled at her.

"Don't worry Haruhi," he said.

"Sensei may be harsh but she won't kill you," Kaoru finished for him.

"Though she definitely could," Hikaru added. Haruhi's eyes widened at the sudden thought of their teacher murdering her. Hikaru paled and started waving his arms back and forth. "But like Kaoru said she would never actually kill you without good reason! Ah what I meant was-"

"Hikaru shut up I know what you meant," Haruhi said, laughing at him. He blushed a little and chuckled uneasily. Kaoru chuckled at both of them.

"We're here," Kaoru said after a moment of awkward silence. They all looked out the window, and to Haruhi's surprise they had parked outside a small flower shop on the outskirts of town. They got out and she took a better look around. It was a simple two story brick building with varieties of flowers in the windows and pink cursive lettering on the windows that said "Matsuda Flowers".

"Here?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly.

"Yes here," they both said to her.

"But... it's so..."

"We know. It's drab and boring and commoner-ish and she should really learn to spend her money more freely." A broom suddenly appeared out of no where and hit them both in the face at the same time. They fell to the ground like stones.

"How many time's have I told you two not to judge my store or my life styles within hearing distance!" Haruhi looked up at the door and saw a woman standing in it, looking calm and superior. Her long, platinum blonde hair was tied in a loose side ponytail and she was wearing a simple green shirt and tan capris. She didn't look like someone that the twins would ever consider "above them".

The twins got up and bowed low to her. "Forgive us Sensei!" Haruhi's eyes widened. They were actually showing respect to her. _First time for everything I guess..._ The woman smirked and walked over. The twins didn't move. She picked up the broom and stared at them.

"Quit grovelling you two twits," she said coldly. Chills went down Haruhi's spine. _Her voice sounds colder than Kyoya-sempi's angry voice._ The twins stopped bowing. Her eyes then made contact with Haruhi. "So this is the girl huh?" She looked over her critically with her silvery-gray eyes, no emotion shown in her face. "Her blood is strong, how can you two stand not to bite her?"

"Hikaru bit her," Kaoru said quickly. Hikaru scowled slightly and then wiped the emotion from his face again.

Their teacher scowled for a moment before she got closer to Haruhi, staring straight into her eyes. "There's a glint of something inhuman in her eyes." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her. _I have a what in my eye?_

"Well, that's why we came to talk to you," Kaoru said.

"Remember how you told us that imprinting is only legend?" Hikaru asked. He looked away from the woman and glanced at Haruhi for a moment before looking at her again. The woman's eyes widened and stared at Haruhi. She could barely stop herself from cringing under that penetrating gaze.

"Impossible."

"Not," they said together.

"How?" They both paused.

"We aren't sure."

"You are lying to me."

"No we are not!"

"Hikaru is though." She looked away from Haruhi and glared at Hikaru. Hikaru cringed.

"What is going on?" Haruhi asked. "What are you three talking about. What are you hiding?"

"We aren't hiding anything," Hikaru said quickly.

"Now you are lying to her too," their teacher said.

"No I'm not," Hikaru yelled. The broom handle connected brutally hard against Hikaru's face.

"Tell her the truth!" Hikaru rubbed his forehead where a long red mark was tattooed into his skin. Hikaru sighed. Haruhi new the woman irritated Hikaru and could tell what she wanted him to say was difficult to explain, so she stayed quiet and let him think of how to explain it. He sighed one more time and scratched the back of his neck.

"Haruhi, when I drank your blood, something happened that isn't supposed to possible."

()

"What do you mean 'we are imprinted'?" Haruhi asked, setting down the cup of coffee that Sensei had given her.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," Hikaru said, staring at his untouched cup. Kaoru sighed.

"Haruhi, you and Hikaru are supernaturally bound to each other," he explain bluntly.

"Oh yea like that really helps," Haruhi said. Kaoru sighed and looked over at Sensei. She set down her glass and looked at Haruhi.

"Imprinting is the connection of souls that happens between paranormals – like vampires for example. When souls imprint they are forever connected to each other, even in death. Imprinted paranormals can sense each others presence and can read each others minds as the bond grows. The bond is even stronger than a human marriage. I for one don't believe in such things. It's only been thought of as legend seeing as no one has ever been imprinted before, except in stories."

"Well it's happened," Hikaru said, shooting daggers at Sensei. _Bad idea!_ Sensei glared at Hikaru and he paled. The next second was a blur. Sensei's foot connected with his face and sent him into the wall.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru stood up, but Sensei's look stopped him and sent him back into his seat. Haruhi stood up and ran over to Hikaru. Kaoru watched Sensei as the scene played out. Haruhi shook Hikaru – who was half-unconscious on the floor – and then glared at Sensei.

"What is your problem?" she yelled.

"He should know how to respect his superiors by now, seeing as I have been teaching the both of them for over three years now," Sensei replied coolly, obviously trying to keep her temper.

"But that doesn't give you the right to try and kill him for a simple comment," Haruhi retorted. "If you have taught them for that long then you should know that Hikaru isn't as good at respect as Kaoru is."

"Insulate girl, you have no idea who you are arguing with," Sensei yelled. Her face was red with anger and her fists were clenched. _This is getting bad really fast, I should stop this before Sensei does something she will regret._ But before Kaoru could even move, Sensei had ran up to Haruhi and pulled her to her feet. Haruhi's eye went wide with fear and tried pulling away. "I'll teach you some respect!" Sensei's left hand went back to strike, but was suddenly stopped mid-swing by a clawed hand. Sensei's eyes went wide in shock at Hikaru's sudden defiance. Kaoru could see the dark aura around his brother.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her." Hikaru's voice was a dark and sinister growl. Hikaru looked up and made eye contact with her. His eye were bright scarlet and deadly, his pupils slitted with anger. Even though that gaze was not on him, Kaoru shivered. He threw Sensei across the room and into the wall, the cheap brick cracking under the weighted force. _He's losing control! _Kaoru was next to Hikaru in an instant, holding onto his shoulders.

"Calm down Hikaru, she won't hurt Haruhi," he said calmly. Hikaru growled and pushed him aside. He ran over to her bleeding form and grabbed the collar of her shirt. _NO!_ Hikaru was then shot into a refrigerator case and stood rigid against it, unable to move. "You made me do this Hikaru."

"Let me go Kaoru," Hikaru growled. Kaoru didn't dare move, keeping eye contact with Hikaru's form and avoiding his glare. In his peripheral vision, he saw Haruhi stand up from the ground. She walked in between them and stared at the ground. _What is she doing?_

"Hikaru you need to calm down," she said. Hikaru didn't seem to hear her, he was focusing his strength against Kaoru's hold on him. Kaoru was struggling to even stay still. Hikaru's gaze was starting to get hot, but not unbearable – not yet. Then it was gone. Kaoru made the mistake of blinking. Then he was launched into the brick wall. He felt blood trickle down the back of his neck. Then he heard screaming. He opened his eyes and saw Haruhi on the ground, shaking with pain. Hikaru was staring down at her, his red eyes unflinching. Kaoru got up and ran to Hikaru, shaking him.

"Hikaru stop," he yelled. "You'll kill her!" Hikaru blinked, the red vanishing from his eyes. The aura disappeared and tears began to fill his eyes when he finally understood what he had done. He dropped to his knees. Kaoru turned around and knelt next to Haruhi. There were red blotches on her skin and she was shivering. Kaoru touched her gently and she flinched, opening her eyes and looking up at him with slight fear. Kaoru sat her up and brought her into a hug, and she started shaking. Hikaru came out of his shock and knelt next to both of them. Haruhi looked over at him and quickly went into his arms. Hikaru hugged her close.

"Baka, you promised to stay away next time I lost control," Hikaru murmured. Haruhi smiled.

"I couldn't let you hurt any one else," she said.

"But I hurt you!" He pulled away from her and looked at her arms. He touched one of the blotches on her arm. Haruhi's eyes widened as the red mark faded away. Then the rest of them faded.

"Well that proves it," Sensei said behind them. "Kaoru go get the first aid kit." Kaoru nodded and went to get it.

()

"Proves what?" Hikaru asked.

"That the two of you are imprinted," Sensei said. Hikaru was still peeved at her for almost hurting Haruhi, but the anger had gone down to a light burn. "Vampires can heal faster than humans, and those 3rd degree burns would have taken weeks for a normal human to heal from. I should know."

"So wait," Haruhi said after a moment. "You are human?"

"Of coarse I'm human you dolt." Kaoru was back with the first aid kit and was helping Sensei to her feet. "If I wasn't human then I would be healed by now and wouldn't need to get cared for."

"Why didn't you guys get a vampire teacher?" Hikaru smiled at the quick change of subject.

"Well, vampires don't teach other vampires," he said. Haruhi gave him a question mark look.

"It's natural instinct for vampires to fight each other over territory, mates, and other nonsense things," Kaoru explained. "We can't really stop ourselves."

"Then how are you two not at each others throats right now?"

"It's not with out difficulty sometimes," Hikaru said with a light laugh. Kaoru joined into the laugh. He was done patching up Sensei and she was now wiping the blood off the back of his neck.

"So how do you know so much?" Haruhi asked Sensei. She paused and then her eyes went distant at the dark memory.

"I have my ways of knowing," she said simply. Haruhi sighed, getting the message that she wasn't getting any better explanation. Hikaru knew Sensei's past, and knew how painful it was for her to tell others, so he hid the thought from his mind so Haruhi couldn't get any idea of it. Sensei stood up with that determined face that Hikaru had learned to be afraid of. "Well now that we know that you two are a legend, it's time to test your limits."


	10. Chapter 10

I finally finished it! And i figured out a name for Sensei! XD im glad that so many people like my story. i think i had the most reviews ever over all the chapters this time and i super happy for it XD

**review comments:**

RoyalRaven007: you find out this chappie no worries XD

CandyCayne: omg i can't believe you caught that XD yes i did model the relationship with Ed, Al and Suzumi's relationship in FMA good job on catching it *sends big batch of pixel cookies*

fmababe1124: wow tell your mom happy late b-day for me XD

kat10kat2: i hurried for you XD

HikaHaru4ever: omg i can't belive i actually love having a stalker x3 never thought this story as epic TY! XD and thx for congfratz-ing me on my laptop's return :)

Kouga's older woman: hope you get high off this chapter XD

xXxStoryRocker303xXx: glad you like my story! sorry it took so long i'm currently juggling two stories at once for the first time so i'm still trying my best ^-^"

**yea long list but i will thank all for thier comments x3.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran**

**P.S.: i only have 7 ppl taking the poll i have up and i wish to get at least 15 by the end of the story at this rate but i hope maybe more. so yea!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi fell back onto the bed utterly exhausted. <em>Never in all my life had I thought that concentrating would hurt so much.<em> Turned out that the "limits" that Hikaru and Kaoru's teacher was talking about included trying to speak mentally with Hikaru, read each others emotions, shifting our energies between one another and other ridiculous things. The only thing she was successful at doing was reading his emotions and giving her energy to him – which was not pleasant.

As if to prove the fact, Hikaru ran in with his inhuman speed and began jumping on her bed like a kid with a sugar high."Hey Haruhi today was fun wasn't it? Sensei is awesome isn't she? Wow I feel super awake right now! Haruhi why are you laying down! Get up! Lets take some more laps around the mansion!" He said all this under two seconds and was yelling as if he was half deaf. He had been acting that way ever since they exchanged – or more like he took some of her – energy.

"No thanks Hikaru," Haruhi said slowly and sleepily. Yea she went through the opposite effects of the exchange. "I don't like running. I just want to go to sleep."

"But it's only 8:53 pm! GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!" His hyper attitude was getting on her last nerve. She grabbed at his legs but missed every time because of his hyper reflexes. Then she grabbed his shirt and pushed him off her bed and onto the floor. Hikaru was unfazed. He got up and grabbed her arm. An electric current went through the both of them like when he had borrowed – taken – her energy, but it didn't feel exactly the same. The shock didn't sting her arm or felt like it was burning her skin. It was a pleasant, warm feeling – like sitting next to a campfire. She suddenly felt more awake than she had before and felt almost normal. All of this happened in one moment.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away. "Ow," he said, clenching and unclenching his hand. Then he rested his hand on his forehead. "Ah, my head hurts. That was weird." His voice was slow and calm now.

"Our energies must have been put back into place," Haruhi said.

"How do you figure?" he asked sarcastically. "Damn that hurt by the way; when I grabbed you. Felt like I put my hand on a stove burner."

"That's how it felt when you took my energy," she stated. Hikaru shook his head and sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, I guess that's how it will always feel when we take each others energy. We just need to even it out."

"Yea, I'll talk to Sensei next time I see her and figure out if we can."

"Good idea." I knock came to her door and Kaoru walked in.

"Hey it had gotten really quiet in here all of a sudden, I was afraid you had snapped and killed him finally," he said to Haruhi, a devilish grin on his face.

"She can't get rid of me that easily," Hikaru said, sending the same grin Kaoru's way.

"No question there," Haruhi said with a light chuckle. Kaoru and Hikaru both sniggered.

"Gotta say though, Sensei is as brutal as ever," Kaoru said.

"I think she is worse, something is bothering her I think," Hikaru stated. Kaoru nodded. "Maybe we should ask her."

"Bad idea, she almost tried to kill us last time she was in a bad mood because something was bothering her," Kaoru said shaking his head.

"What was bothering her," Haruhi asked.

"Someone from a competing flower company sent her hate mail," they both said blandly, as if it was the most boring subject in existence. Haruhi sighed.

"Hey you guys, why are you so scared of her anyways? If she's only a human then what makes her different from other people?"

"What do you mean," they asked, their heads tilting to the right with confused curiosity.

"I mean, you guys are always so unfeeling towards others and think lower of them or tease them. I have never seen you two show so much respect for anyone like that, not even any of the teachers at school," Haruhi explained. Their curious faces dimmed.

"Well you see Haruhi," Hikaru started, standing up from the bed. "Sensei is not exactly what you would call a normal human."

"Her past has changed her to someone unlike any other person in this world," Kaoru said after him.

"Why what happened in her past?" Haruhi asked. They didn't respond at first. They exchanged glances, worry and reluctance etched into their expressions. Then they sighed.

"Her father was a vampire," Kaoru said.

"He was changed when she was fairly young," Hikaru added.

"The night he was changed he attacked her mother and drank her dry."

"And nearly drank Sensei dry as well."

"What stopped him?" Haruhi asked.

"Her family was religious, and they all kept a bottle of Holy Water on a chain around their necks for protection," Hikaru said.

"And she knew the legends of vampires and threw her father's bottle on him," Kaoru said.

"It was enough to kill him," they ended together.

"That still doesn't explain really how she is different from other human beings," she said, now feeling more sympathy towards their teacher than annoyance.

"Well Haruhi, you know what happens when vampires bite the humans but don't hold back the venom to change them?" Hikaru asked. She nodded. "Well she had drank her bottle and her body rejected the change."

"But only half of it," Kaoru stated. "She is still human, ages like a human, and doesn't need to drink blood to survive, but she still holds the strength and powers of a vampire." _Well that explains the __strength part. _

"Well why do you guys respect her? You guys are full vampires, surly you can fight back?"

"It's not that simple Haruhi," they both said, their voices going into a bored tone. "Age matters with power for a vampire. She's almost sixteen years older than us, and so is stronger, faster, and more powerful than us." They then shrugged.

"Plus being human has it's advantages. She can actually use the weapons that can actually harm us vampires if we touch them," Hikaru said.

"Go figure," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi walked down the street Sunday morning alone, despite her better judgment of taking one of the twins with her. Or taking a car for that matter. She stopped in front of a small, light brown house and looked down at the address that the twins teacher had slipped into her hand – alone with a note that told her not to bring the twins or tell them of their meeting – before they had left her flower shop the day before. _Number 806 Okinawa street. This is it alright. I wonder why she wanted me to come here anyway._

She walked up the small porch and knocked in the door. After a moment or two, the teacher opened the door, smiling. "Ah Haruhi, glad you could come. I hope it wasn't any trouble for you. Please come on in." _Well this is a different side of her. She must be in a better mood today._

"Thank you," Haruhi said politely. She followed her through the house to a small office at the end of the hall. There was a fairly expensive computer sitting on a oak desk and various books on a shelf next to the back wall. There was two soft roller chairs and one metal chair with dark green cushions on it as well.

"Sit down where ever you like," she said, sitting down on the roller chair next to the desk. Haruhi chose the metal chair next to the desk. "Hikaru and Kaoru seem to take good care of you."

"Yes Ma'am," Haruhi said, nodding.

"Oh please, call me Sunata (A.N. Pronunciation: Soo-na-ta)," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Sunata, why exactly did you ask me to come?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you sure don't drag things out," Sunata said with a smile, then her expression went serious. "Very well, let's get straight to the point then, shall we? I'm sure the twins have explained my history to you have they not?" Haruhi nodded. "And you do understand the dangers you face when living with vampires don't you?"

"I have had a few personal experiences already of what can happen, I assure you," Haruhi said. She nodded.

"Well, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you, so I'm going to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself against vampires," she said. Then she threw something at Haruhi. She fumbled to catch it for a moment before gripping it tightly with both hands.

"What is this?" she asked, staring at the little plastic bottle in her hand.

"It's Holy Water; keep it with you at all times," she answered. "Holy Water is the simplest weapon against vampires, and the easiest to acquire. It isn't usually deadly unless you get enough on a vampire or make them swallow enough of it. That bottle is a good enough dose to kill a vampire is they swallow it, but only enough to injure them if their skin come into contact with it. This would give you time to escape if needed." Haruhi looked back at the bottle for a moment before putting it in her pocket. "If worst comes to worst Haruhi, use this." Sunata banged a metal knife onto the desk, lodging the tip into the wood. Haruhi nearly jumped out of her chair.

"W-what is that for?" Haruhi asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"This knife is made of pure silver," Sunata said, rubbing the top of the hilt. "I have one of these in every room of my house. Silver is very dangerous when it comes to vampire weaponry. If this little baby pierces a vampire's heart they will die instantaneously." She grabbed the hilt and pulled it out the the desk forcefully. The she grabbed the edge of the blade and pointed the hilt towards Haruhi. "Take it, keep it with you." Haruhi took it tentatively. "Don't be alone with a vampire without it."

Sunata opened a drawer in the desk and dug around in it for a minute. She pulled out a black cover with silver lining the sides decoratively, but she doubt that she had it for decorative reasons. She handed the cover to Haruhi, and Haruhi put the knife into the cover, using the rope of leather attached to it to hold the knife in place.

"Silver and Holy Water are the only two things that can harm a vampire. Don't take the old stories seriously." She stood up and started towards the door. Haruhi got up quickly and followed her. "I want you to remember Haruhi, no matter how human they may seem to be, vampires are very dangerous and unpredictable. Never underestimate them and never let your guard down around them. If they are pushed far enough, they won't hesitate to snap your neck. If you cut yourself, most wont think twice before biting you. And if you form a bond with them and then break it, they will not be very forgiving."

Haruhi froze, five feet from the door. _She is talking about Hikaru. She's warning me to be careful. She thinks Hikaru would actually kill me without any hesitation... But Hikaru wouldn't do that! Would he? _She scowled at Sunata and walked out the door, putting the knife in her bag that she had brought alone. She didn't look back as she walked back up the street to the bus stop. And she also didn't realize that through the whole ride back up to the upper-end of town that her left hand had been tightly clenching the bottle of Holy Water in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>oh man... is Haruhi having second doubts on her trust in Hikaru? O_o How will the twins take it if they find out about this? What happened to the psyhco prison escapee? And what is Kyouya's secret anyway? WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! but i have been going through writers block, not to mention babysitting, getting my first job aplication in and starting summer school! But i'm glad i finally got this done it has been bugging me. It was like**

**Computer: Get on me**

**Ongoing chapter 11: write me**

**Readers: UPDATE!**

**Me: AAAHHHH!**

**I is sorry...**

**Review responses:**

**_Kouga's older woman_**: I hope you never get rehab :P i glad i giving you highs (**man that sounded weird**)

_**fmababe1124**_: *hands chapter on silver platter* Your chapter has finished cooking, sorry for the wait ^-^"

_**HikaHaru4ever**_: i was thinking that when i was writing ast chapter and i hated writng it but it had to be done XD also some questions shall be answered this time :)

_**RoyalRaven007**_: i sent you PM with answer already but i will say it again. For those who were confused with the part "Old Stories" that Sunata was refering to last chapter i didn't mean to make it a mystery. I just couldn't find the right way to put it. What i menat by it was about how it's said that vampires are weakened by garlic and crosses and junk. sorry *scratches back of head with large sweatdrop on my forehead*

_**Meridith Sock**_: glad you like it. Yes you get to see the hosts in this chapter. I follwo the whole Week/Weekend thing and it was the weekend when i was writing the last few chapters without hosts in it. But it's monday in the ouran world YAY! so you get to see the hosts :)

_**iAiko**_: there will be a chapter 12 coming up but right now this is chapter 11 remember i added the extra warnign about my (**now returned**) laptop which added a chapter to the list but i still go by may chapter things, so pretty much everything is a chapter behind what fanfiction says. sry...

**FEW that took a while XD. well ill stop blabbering now**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran, but i do own the plotline and Mr. ScaryPsychopathDude from the first chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan's been acting a bit strange lately," the boy Lolita said, plopping a piece of cake in his mouth.<p>

"What did you two do to my precious daughter," Tamaki wailed at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were sitting on the couch with bored expressions.

"We didn't do anything," they said at the over-dramatic blonde.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Tamaki screamed. "Haruhi has been acting sad all day! You two did something I just know it!" Then he sent himself into a private mind theater moment. The twins ignored Tamaki and stood up. Then they walked towards the door to leave seeing as they really weren't going to host guests but were just having a short meeting Tamaki called for no apparent reason. Apparently it was so he could rant at them about Haruhi's present dull mood. As they reached to open the door, the knob turned on it's own and the door opened, letting in said person. She looked up at them for a moment and then looked away, walking around them.

"Sorry I'm late, I was studying for a test coming up," she said, her voice flat and melancholy. The room went utterly silent – even Tamaki had stopped mumbling to himself in horror and the sound of Kyoya typing on his laptop had ceased. Hikaru shut the door that Haruhi had left open and they both went back to the couch they had been sitting at previously. Tamaki snapped out of it, running over to Haruhi and putting both of his hands on her cheeks, yelling in her face.

"Haruhi what's wrong? Come on you can tell daddy! What did those shady twins do to you?'

"Nothing Sempi, Hikaru and Kaoru have done nothing to me now please stop yelling in my face; your making my ears bleed," Haruhi said with a tone of serious agitation. Tamaki paled and went into his emo corner. Haruhi sat down at a table and dropped her bag on the ground, opening a book that was assigned for them to read for tomorrow.

Kaoru shivered slightly for some reason and Hikaru subconsciously stared at her bag. There was something unsettling now in the room that hadn't been there before, and the feeling seemed to center around the bag. Hikaru also found it hard to get very close to Haruhi yesterday after she returned back from the early morning walk she had. When he and Kaoru had gone to put there arms on her shoulders to bug her, thier skin prickled and they both had to move away from her. She hadn't spoken a word to them either. She stayed in her room or stared off into space.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, may I speak with the two of you alone for a moment?" Kyoya asked them after clearing his throat. Hikaru broke his gaze from the bag and stood up with Kaoru, following Kyoya out into a empty room across the hall from the Host Club. "You two need to explain what happened over the weekend, leave nothing out." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances before telling Kyoya what happened that weekend in extreme detail. Kyoya nodded.

"Do you two know where Haruhi went on her walk?" They shook their heads. "Do you know how long she was gone?" They shook their heads again. "Most importantly, did you two know of the silver dagger in her bag?" The twins froze. "I'll take that as a no. Well she must have went to visit Sunata on her _little walk_ and Sunata gave it to her. No doubt there is silver on the hilt and cover as well so the both of you can't touch it. I advise you don't tell Haruhi you know of the weapon, just act natural and don't try to frighten her. No doubt Sunata also scared her into thinking that she can't trust the both of you."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and Kyoya walked back to the Club Room. Hikaru turned and stared at the Host Club door as Kyoya closed it, and he heard Kaoru collapse onto a desk. "Sunata wouldn't really brainwash Haruhi into thinking we are dangerous, would she?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, seeing what happened to her Saturday...," Hikaru started, finding it hard to finish his sentence. He looked back at Kaoru, who nodded and was staring off into space.

"And her past can also give her a good reason to think so," Kaoru said, deep in thought.

"Well, there's no way I'm going to go on like I don't know anything," Hikaru said after a moment. "I can't keep secrets from her... for more reasons than one." Kaoru nodded and smirked at the added comment.

()

Haruhi turned off the sink water in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She could see the shadows under her eyes from the lack of sleep last night. She started thinking of what Sunata said yesterday.

_No matter how human they may seem to be, vampires are very dangerous and unpredictable. _

Haruhi knew that fact from the first time she heard about vampires as a kid.

_Never underestimate them and never let your guard down around them. If they are pushed far enough, they won't hesitate to snap your neck. _

She knew that after Kaoru told her the day Hikaru lost control from his blood lust for the first time.

_If you cut yourself, most wont think twice before biting you. _

Hikaru almost bit that maid when she saw him lose control for the first time, so she knew that.

_And if you form a bond with them and then break it, they will not be very forgiving._

Haruhi tensed, her hand subconsciously gripping the bottle of Holy Water in her pocket. She was pretty positive that the twins would never purposely harm her, and yet she still couldn't shake the overwhelming fear she felt in the pit of her stomach. She had gone over this logic almost fifty times already and she still didn't seem to fully believe it, no matter how much truth was in the statement. She sighed and walked back into her room. She stopped when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on her bed, Kaoru using a pair of tongs to hold up the silver dagger that she carefully hidden in her bag. They were staring at her with looks that told her that they expected answers.

"Why do you guys feel the need the look through my stuff?" Haruhi asked, scowling at them.

"Where did you get this?" they asked, ignoring her question.

"Sunata gave it to me," she answered simply. She walked over and tried to grab it from them, but Kaoru – being the vampire that he is – moved it out of her reach to quickly. "It's just for protection."

"From what? You're safe as long as your with us," they said together.

"How about that psychopath that got me stuck here in the first place," Haruhi said quickly. "He was able to take you both down and escape, so I'm not taking any chances. That is the only reason I excepted the thing." The twins blinked and she took their confusion to her advantage and swiped the knife away from them, covering up her anger for lying to both them and herself. She put it in the drawer next to her bed. She each twin grab one of her shoulders. She turned around to face them and they both had worried look on their faces. She could almost feel Hikaru screaming at her in her head about her lie. She had a feeling he knew she was lying. "Don't worry about it guys, I trust you. Sunata can't scare me that easy." This time she meant it and believed it herself. Hikaru gave her a small smile and Kaoru seemed to relax a little.

Haruhi didn't take the dagger with her to school the next day. She felt better now and everyone seemed a lot more relaxed because of this. She still kept the Holy Water in her pocket though, and she told the twins this. They actually seemed more at peace with the knowledge that she had the water instead of the dagger. _It's probably because I can't hurt_ myself_ with the Holy Water._ Haruhi took her attention away from her guests for a moment to see Hikaru and Kaoru talking to Kyoya. She raised an eyebrow but dismissed it. Then she saw the twins leave.

"Haruhi, maybe your debt should be raised for lacking in your duties to your guest," Kyoya said, suddenly appearing behind her. She jumped.

"Sorry Kyoya-sempi," she said quickly.

"Your forgiven, excuse me ladies would it be alright if I steal Haruhi from you all for a moment?"

"O-of course not Kyoya," one girl said.

"Go right ahead, take your time," another said. Haruhi nodded and excused herself, following Kyoya to the other side of the room.

"Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had to go with their mother out of the country for a while and asked me to take you to my home until they return," Kyoya said with the same plotting tone he always seemed to have. _What? They asked him to watch me?_ "I seem to be the only one that was trusting enough to put you with until they come back." _Damn he read my mind again._ Of _course I guess it makes sense. Kyoya knows their secret so I guess him watching me was an automatic thought._ "They left early to get a few of your things and then will take it to my home and you will come back with me today. They should be back later tonight if the weather isn't bad for the flight home."

"Alright, thank you Kyoya-sempi," Haruhi said before going back to her guests.

After everyone finished cleaning up, she followed Kyoya to the awaiting limo. The escort opened the door and they both got in, Haruhi staying on the other side of the cab. It was silent. Then she glanced at Kyoya and began thinking.

_I wonder why Kyoya would know about the twins if her was human. There has to be some reason, or maybe he's not human at all..._

"Kyoya-sempi?" He looked over at her and 'hmm'-ed. "Why do you know about them being vampires?" She asked this without mentioning names in case the driver didn't know – which she doubted he did. Kyoya smirked.

"Your very perceptive," he said, catching on to her thoughts. "I'll explain when we get to the mansion and we are alone." Haruhi nodded and was silent the rest of the drive.

"So are you also a vampire Kyoya-sempi?" She was sitting in a plush, red-violet chair in a study, the door shut and the two of them alone. Kyoya sat down on a similar chair and opened his laptop.

"No Haruhi, I am not a vampire," he said simply, as if talking about the weather. "But I'm not human either."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm guess you could call me a soul eater on some levels, but not exactly. I grab onto the souls of others and use them to my advantage, but I only manipulate souls. I could take the soul from them if I wished to, but I find no reason behind it. Toying with them is much more interesting and beneficial." A shiver went down Haruhi's spine. She never imagined Kyoya being a evil spirit that feeds off human souls, but after thinking about his explanation for a moment it was pretty easy to believe Kyoya doing something like that. _That's probably why he has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand all the time._ "Don't worry though Haruhi, I wouldn't do that to you now that you are imprinted with Hikaru." He gave her a charming smile that he always gave the guests whenever he was earning money or trying to get something from someone. Knowing that what he said was a lie – that he would do that if he found a reason to – Haruhi got chills and subconsciously scooted a little bit away from him in her chair.

"Alright, I guess I'll go to my room now," She said, calmly standing from her chair.

"Very well, just ask one of the servants and they will show you where you will be staying." She nodded and walked out of the room calmly, trying not to run. When she closed the door to the study, she heaved a relieved sigh and relaxed, glad to away from him. She saw a servant and asked him where her room was. He smiled and escorted her to it. Then, telling the man she didn't need anything else once they got there, she sat down on the large bed next to her duffel bag. She opened it and found a pair of sweatpants and a night shirt and changed. Then she noticed something shiny in the bottom of the bag. She grabbed it and pulled out the sliver dagger that she had left in her drawer that morning, and there was a slip of paper attached to the leather. She pulled it off and read it.

_Haruhi,_

_Still didn't feel right to leave you alone with Kyoya, so I slipped this into your bag when Kaoru wasn't looking. Be careful, and we'll be back ASAP._

_Hikaru ^-^_

Haruhi smiled and set the dagger on the table next to her bed. Staring at the dagger, she suddenly felt more at ease with it's presence so near. She put the duffel bag on the ground and opened her book bag, pulling out her homework. She worked on it for a few hours until it was dark outside. She closed her Foreign Languages textbook and stretched her arms up, letting out a small yawn in the process. Glancing at the alarm clock – it was 8:15 pm – she went to turn out her light and lock the door. Even though the twins weren't there, she didn't feel right leaving it unlocked when going to bed. Then she brushed her teeth in the connected bathroom and then got into bed.

She stared out the window at the crescent moon and began to count the stars. After a while she started loosing count and drifted towards unconsciousness. A sound brought her senses back to attention. A light creak of an slowly opening door got her attention and she turned to see who could have unlocked her bedroom door. The door was shut. She got up and walked over to the door, checking to make sure it was locked. It was. Then a cold presence creeped up her spine and a light foot step was heard behind her. She turned and saw a black figure shutting the window door she hadn't noticed before, the moonlight casting over him menacingly. She knew that figure...

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUNNNNNN... CLIFF HANGER! Who could the black figure be? What is going to happen to Haruhi now that she is alone and lock inside with this figure. Will Hikaru and Kaoru arrive back in time to save her if she is indeed in danger? Don't you just love these questions? Look out for my next chapter to see what is in store for our Heroine next.<strong>

**Also i will remind you of the poll that is on my profile. i only got one person to do it, and this is getting annoying. Now it's up to you readers to get the next chapter out. I expect the poll count to be past 10 (there are 8 pool takers presently) and at least 3 new reveiwers that i haven't heard from yet. When this happened i will bring out the next chapter as soon as i finish it (if it isn't already finished by the time i get said people to show up). i will allow non-member reviews as well and i want actual opinions not just "Get the next chapter out soon" or something that randomly fills my reviews page... TY! **


	12. Chapter 12

I finally got the chapter in YES! HAAAA! i am happy :) i am sorry for taking so long to add this chapter. My wireless internet died at my apartment and the only time i'm able to get online was when i got to the public library (which is very rare) or going to my dads (every other weekend). I just learned that there is wireless internet at the racetrack my dad works at so im over here right now to finally give you this wonderful chapter. Also i posted the real name for Kyoya's supernatural form in this chapter. I didn't add it in the last one because i couldn't think of the right word. He's a Soul Parasite. I doubt it's a real supernatural creature but i don't really care ^-^

I didn't get 10 people to take the pol but i got so many reviews from new people that i couldn't hold this chapter back anymore. 13 reviewers in a single chapter. a new record XD i am so happy. also for the fact i have nearly double the amount of reviews i got in my first story, so i am oh so happy. Please look for your name in the list i know it's long Gomenasai...

**kasseybaby123: **yes a cliffy, and i hope this chapter makes up for it ^-^

**animegurlhawaiistyle: **i'm glad you like my writing ty XD

**AngelsHeart0908: **yes i hate when some stories make no sense when the plot goes along. just on one subject and then jumps to one subject all together. totally confusing . That's why i work so hard on my stories so they don't get labeled along with the rest of those stories. I would be so sad if that happened...

**LindseyJ: **this was the second longest review and the my second fav because i rarely get critiques. i thank you for that ^-^. Let's start with your mention of Haruhi's father. Yes i noticed that i don't have him in it much, but don't worry after this chapter he will come around not to for the missing info on the mental psycopath. Yes i realized that i didn't add him in other chapters and i think you are right. I just got so caught up into the plot that i forgot to add said little mentionings. Many apologizes, but yes, even the writers can get caught up into their own stories. I say, if i get caught up in writing the story, then it';s good enough to the gramatical errors, thank you i will fix them ASAP and update the last chapter to fix the story repitition part... I HATE THAT TOO! it is soooo annoying when the other vampire stories that i read are so much like past ones. this was the main reason why i was so nervous about posting this story, and i work the hardest on this story than any other one i've written because i don't want to be a copy cat. thank you so much for taking recognition to this fact, i 3 you for this. Dang what a long review reply ^-^" eheh.

**iAiko:** thanks for the review and can't wait to see if you review my other stories and get your opinion on them :)

**ANIMELIFE: **hope you didn't refresh so much that you broke the computer o-o i would hate to lose such a devoted reader ^-^ it took way to long to update this Gomenasai.

**Kouga's older woman: **thanks for another review and i hope i didn't disappoint

**RoyalRaven007:** Thanks for another review ^-^ wow your kinda scary when you freak out (note to self, don't make RoyalRaven007 freak out to much in the future) Thanks for the comment about Kyoya's supernatural "gift" as i call them. i thought it would be fitting for kyoya ^-^

**Meridith Sock: **Once again, thanks for another great review. you were my #1 favorite review because you had so much critique and i loved it. I love reading critiques. I already sent PM about your message dso i'm not going to make others read such a long responce when i already did it for one person. one question. what doesn Ni Pah mean? did you add the translation? if so i don't think i caught it.

**fmababe1124: **correct-a-mundo! (claps)

**kat10kat2: **Yes it was that guy from the first chapter and his name was Hell to Haruhi but the twins call him vampire guy because he reall don't got a name.

**BD-Z:** i had no intention to make kyoya a werewolf. if i had done that i think i would have shot myself and than the computer screen in the afterlife ^-^

**(Anonymous):** You were correct and i hope the chapter didn't disappoint ^-^

FEW THAT WAS LONG! (wipes forehead) alright i'll just add disclaimer and then shut up so you can read the chapter. OH WAIT JUST REMEMBERED. kouga'solderwoman you may take interest in this. I have currently started my very first cross-over. It is Ouran/Inuyasha cross-over. i am 6 chapters into it already and when this story is finished i will start posting that story.

**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran sorry**

* * *

><p>Haruhi slowly moved away from the door, not moving her sight away from the shadowed man. The man turned and stared at her right as she reached the table with the hidden dagger on it. It was Hell, his smile so familiar that she felt like she had only seen it yesterday. "How did you find me," Haruhi asked, finding it hard to move.<p>

"It isn't hard to find a Vampire Legend, the human that can imprint with vampires. You have gotten pretty popular in the inhuman world," Hell said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hand on the edge of the table as if she was supporting herself.

"We didn't get to finish what we started that day." He began to walk towards her slowly, taking a step with each sentence. "I missed seeing you bleed. I have been tasting your blood in my mouth for a week now, and your scent was so tantalizingly sweet. To tell you the truth, the day that vampire bit you, your blood actually smelled even better. I came back to finish what I started." He was only a few feet away. Haruhi scowled.

"You will not touch me again," she said threateningly, grabbing the dagger off the table and pointing it at him. "Pure silver. Take one more step and I'll cut you with it."

"I doubt that my sweet. I can sense your hesitation and your lack of experience with a weapon. You won't be able to touch me with that little play thing." Hell shot his arm out at her and the dagger was struck out of her hand by his whip. Haruhi looked around for it but it was nowhere to be seen in the darkened room. Haruhi gasped as Hell ran up to her and threw her onto the bed in one swift, inhuman motion. He tied her hands to the head board with his whip and chuckled at her. Haruhi tried to kick him, but he had pinned her legs down with his own.

"Let me go," she screamed.

"Not until I finish what I started," Hell said, smiling down at her with gleaming fangs. She saw liquid coating them and panicked. _If he bites me he will either drink me dry or change me into a vampire!_ Haruhi began to struggle, pulling at her bindings. She rolled over, but her pushed her down so she will lay flat again. She yelled and continued to struggle, but Hell slapped her hard, making her dizzy. She felt her right hand slip out of the whips hold and she quickly grabbed the bottle of Holy Water under her pillow as he went to bite her neck.

"Only Hikaru has permission to bite me," she scream, splashing the water into his eyes. He screamed and fell off of her onto the floor. She turned over and pulled her other hand loose. She got up and ran to the door to unlock it. Right as she turned the latch, Hell pulled her away from the door and held onto her from behind. She screamed as sharp fangs pricked her neck. The pain was intense. There was no floating feeling, no bliss. There was only pain. She lost her voice after a moment and she began to get dizzy as he continued to drink her blood. She felt tears go down her face as Hikaru's picture flashed into her mind. _Hikaru, where are you? Help me, please. I don't want to die._

Suddenly Hell released her and cried out in agony. Haruhi fell to the floor and saw Hikaru gripping onto his hand, which was emanating smoke. The pain suddenly doubled and turned white hot. Her whole body seized from the pain and her cries were silenced. She internally screamed and begged for mercy as the pain spread from her neck to the rest of her body, slowly surrounding her heart.

()

Hikaru released the dagger that he had plunged into the vampire's back and gripped his wrist. It was red and smoking from the silver-laced handle. He glanced at Haruhi, her eyes tightly shut and blood coming from her neck where she had been bitten. He looked back up at the vampire. "You bastard, I'll kill you," he yelled. He charged at him and slashed at his chest. The vampire jumped away, pulled the knife out of his back, and dropped it. Hikaru charged again, but the vampire grabbed his wrist and threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and slid to the ground in a daze. He looked up and saw Kaoru run through the door and jump onto the vampire's back, claws in his throat. Hikaru quickly stood up right as the vampire grabbed Kaoru's neck and flipped him off into the floor.

He ran to the bed and pulled the whip from the head board, handling it with an expert grip. Hikaru took a step back, remembering how painful the whips touch was. He saw strings of silver inside the length of rope when the moonlight hit it. Kaoru got up and growled at him. Hikaru ran at him, dodging the whip as it cracked at the ground. Kaoru ran forward at the same time, but wasn't so lucky. Once Hikaru had dodged the whip, the vampire had cast it straight at Kaoru and wrapped it around his neck. Kaoru screamed and grabbed the rope, trying to loosen it from his skin. Hikaru ran to Kaoru, but the vampire ran between them.

"Game's over kids," the vampire sneered, grinning at him with sickening amusement. Hikaru felt his anger flare as Kaoru fell to his hands and knees and gasped with mixed panic and agony.

"Burn in Hell," Hikaru screamed at the vampire, his anger boiling over and his control shattering. He sent all his anger and hate at the vampire, who took an intake of breath before screaming in pain. He fell to the floor and began shaking uncontrollably as his body burned from the inside out and his flesh began to peel away. Hikaru looked away for a second at the whip wrapped around his brother's neck and it snapped, releasing him. Kaoru sighed and breathed deeply, rubbing his injured neck. Hikaru looked back at the vampire and watched as he slowly died. Kaoru stood up and used his gift to start crushing his body, trying to make him die faster. It didn't matter to Hikaru, because he would feel the same pain for an eternity in the Underworld. The vampire's screams soon died and his life force left him. Hikaru's anger faded as he stared at his broken, empty corpse.

"Hikaru," Kaoru spoke up from behind him. He turned around to see that his brother had already moved to Haruhi's side. Hikaru ran over and kneeled next to her. She was breathing fast and his body was tense with pain. "She's changing Hikaru," Kaoru said with awe.

"No, we have to stop her from changing," Hikaru said, about ready to bite her and suck the poison out.

"It's to late," a voice called from above them. He and Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, who was staring at Haruhi with black eyes with silver surrounding them and silver pupils. "The change is to far along, she can't be saved now."

"Don't say that," Hikaru yelled up at the Soul Parasite.

"Trying to save her now would only kill her," he replied calmly, pushing up his glasses and obscuring his abnormal eyes. Hikaru looked back down at Haruhi, and he knew that Kyoya was right. It was done; her blood had already took on the scent of a vampire's, and the wound on her neck was already healing over. It would later become a scar. A shutter went over her body and she clenched her teeth from the pain and revealed that her canines were lengthening into fangs. Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed her hands and watched as she stilled and her face relaxed.

"Haruhi?" they both called out. She opened her eyes and stared ahead at the ceiling. Her pupils had shrunk to the size of a pin and her irises the color of fresh blood. She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru for a second before slowly sitting up.

"Guys, what happened?" she asked.

()

Haruhi was sitting up and looking between the both of them. She noticed that her vision had become sharper and clearer, and she could see tiny details she had never noticed before. Not to mention that the room was bright, but the light was off. She could see colors in the dark room. The twins didn't say anything; they continued to stare at her as if she was some sort of display case in a museum. She looked down at herself and grimaced. Her shirt was bloody from being bitten by Hell. Her eyes widened and lifted her hand to her throat to feel for the wounds. Her movements felt so defined and quick, she was surprised how quickly she felt her fingers on her neck. She felt two dots side-by-side on her neck that must have been scabs.

Something suddenly stung at her nose. Her eyes watered and she covered her nose. "What is that smell? It's smells awful." Kaoru jumped and Hikaru looked behind him. She looked over and saw a body covered in blood. It had dark hair and blotchy, peeling skin. It was half crushed, and it was almost impossible to tell who it was. She saw a broken whip a few feet from the body. "Hell, is he..."

"He's dead," Kyoya called from above her. "Thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru they were able to stop him from killing you." Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and gasped. His eyes had changed. They had silver around his irises and his pupils were completely silver. She suddenly felt afraid of those eyes. She blinked and suddenly found herself hiding behind Hikaru. Hikaru turned around, looking shocked at her being there. She heard Kaoru mumble something about being fast. She felt Kyoya's calculative stare on her, and wouldn't doubt that he wasn't pleased about what she just did.

"Haruhi it's okay," Hikaru whispered to her. "He's not going to try hurting you, don't worry."

"Hikaru, his eyes... What's wrong with his eyes?" Haruhi whispered to him.

"I could ask the same about yours," Kyoya said, disappointment in his voice. Haruhi forced herself to look up at him. Her was holding up a pocket mirror and she could see her face clearly. Her eyes were a bright scarlet color and her pupils were abnormally small.

"What... Hikaru what happened to me?" Haruhi asked, looking back at Hikaru. He looked down for a moment, as if searching for words, and then looked into her eyes sadly.

"Haruhi, you-you've been Changed," he said apologizingly. Haruhi gaped and felt something sharp graze across her lower lip. She felt the objects with her tongue. They were teeth, fangs. She was a vampire.

()

"Hikaru, I'm perfectly capable of walking," Haruhi whined in his arms.

"I realize that, but until we get back home I am carrying you," Hikaru replied defiantly. He didn't want to risk humans seeing her until she had learned to control her new strength and speed. Not to mention if they did run into a human he would be able to hold onto Haruhi in case she lost control. They had to get her home and give her blood quickly before she gets over the shock of being Changed. He didn't want what he and Kaoru went through to happen to her.

He could already tell it wouldn't be hard for her to adjust to her new found speed. He put her down and he could tell she was forcing herself to move slowly as she got inside the limo. He slipped in and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Kaoru sat across from them. "Hold your breath until we get back to the mansion," he said to Haruhi. She gave him a curious look but complied as the vehicle went into motion. He knew she would have no trouble with that. For some reason Vampires had no trouble holding their breath for long periods of time. He just hoped she wouldn't have any reflex actions and take breaths subconsciously. His fears were answered when the car passed a theater with a bunch of people filtering out of it. Haruhi suddenly stiffened and leaned against Hikaru, her eyes jammed shut and her hands covering her nose. _She can already control her cravings of blood at a certain level._ Hikaru glanced up from her at Kaoru, who was staring at her. He gave Hikaru a knowing glance, telling him that he noticed the same thing.

When they pulled up to the mansion Hikaru carried her inside quickly and shut the door. Haruhi started shaking in his arms and he hugged her close. Kaoru ran up the stairs quickly to get blood from their hidden safe. Hikaru walked her up the stairs and to the first room they reached. He sat down with her on the bed, willing her to hang onto her sanity as the blood lust continued to take over. Kaoru came in a few moments later with a large water bottle. He handed it to Haruhi, who took it with shaking hands. When she opened it, the scent of blood hit Hikaru and he held his breath. Haruhi's eyes widened and she began to drink the contents greedily.

"Slow down Haruhi, you'll make yourself sick," Kaoru said to her. Haruhi dropped the bottle, and it echoed off the ground emptily. She opened her eyes, and her pupils were large and round. Instead of turning a brighter red, her eye color shifter back to her chocolatey brown color.

"Feel better?" Hikaru asked, smiling at her. Haruhi nodded slowly, leaning against him. He remembered the first time he drank blood. He had gotten tired quickly and the confusion didn't help at all either. Haruhi probably felt the same. Sunlight suddenly filtered into the room and covered it in a red-ish orange glow. He also felt tired after that long night. Kaoru yawned. They hadn't slept in the plane back home. They were going to have to retrain themselves out of their natural sleeping pattern again. _Well, good timing I guess. At least Haruhi won't having to be trained into the pattern alone._ Hikaru yawned and he felt Haruhi's breathing deepen and even out in sleep. _Well, maybe we can start the training tomorrow. _

Hikaru lifted her up and began to carry her to her room. Kaoru followed groggily close behind. They walked into her room together and Hikaru laid her down, covering her. He noticed Kaoru lay down next to her on the other side of the bed on top of the covers. Before he could say anything, he heard Kaoru drift off into sleep as well. He yawned again. He shrugged tiredly and laid down on Haruhi's right, falling asleep almost immediately when his head his the pillows.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my faithful readers! im sorry it has taken so long to update my stories, but now hopefully things will go into full swing because i have great news...

I START SCHOOL MONDAY! YAY! *blows pop outs* okay maybe this is good and bad news. it's good news because i get most of my inspiration when i am in school so that means the stories will start getting updated more often! Hopefully. no promises... -_-"

OMG I ALMOST BEAT LAST CHAPTERS REVIEW COUNT! ^-^ IM SO HAPPY TY ALL!

**Reviewer thx:**

**BD-Z: **Glad i can surprise you ^-^ thx for review

**fmababe1124: **I wish i had updated sooner. Gomenasai.

**kouga'solderwoman:****"I'll be waiting, as patiently as I can, for more! I'm running low on finger nails though, so please try to update soon! Love this story"**

Hope you have fingernails left ^-^ because this one is a nail biter of tension... o.o i gave something away oops :P

**kasseybaby123:"omg this is an awsome story! o love it 1 bamillion times plz write more hmmm didnt the story say that vampires fight for mates? does this mean that Hikaru and Kaoru r gonna fight for Haruhi as there mate since shes now a female vampire..."**

1.) love ur name! ^-^ 2.) love ur review 3.) ur review may have caught onto something :P

**RoyalRaven007:"bwahahaha ^^ sorry for being scary but I don't like being left in suspense :) I did like that Hell is gone now. DEATH TO HELL! BWAHAHAHAHA :) and Haru-chan as a vampire that is very interesting. I would like to put in a request for more Kyoya, he has so much potential for an accidental bad guy ^^ or a bad good guy or just an interesting shadow character, either way if you could work him in more in the future I would be grateful :) congrats on another finished chapter! can't wait to read more in the future ^^ (hopefully soon future ;)"**

It's always okay to be evil sometimes^-^ i mean look at me! im evil to my characters a lot :P... i agree to "DEATH TO HELL" i didn't like him much in the story either. I promise i will try to put a little more kyoya-ness into the story if i can. none in this chapter, but he will still exist! i promise!

**Dark Inu Fan:"It seemed almost inevitable for Haruhi to become a vampire... But I thought that Hikaru would have done it... the trio have always been close, but now they have another reason to be even closer. Now that Hell is dead... will Haruhi go back to living with her father? There's really no feasible excuse for her to continue to stay with the brothers without revealing what they are and what really happened to her. Another question though: how are they able to deal with going to 'public' school (as opposed to home tutoring) and host club? Isn't it difficult with at least one of the girls on her period and the blood that that includes at all times? Keep up the good work, dark"**

I agree it was inevitable, but things never go as planned now do they :P. And to the "Home-school vs. Public/Private school", it will be hard for Haruhi at first, but to the twins, they have been taught to ignore the scent of blood when it comes to humans. Some of the twin's Teacher will come back into play in this story for Haruhi for sure! ^-^ damn i gave more away lol

**HikaHaru4ever: **thx for the review

**Meredith Sock:"You updated! Ni pah! (Rika's catch phrase from Higurashi no naku koro ni. It means, "Beam")**

**Good job for this chapter! I'm excited to see Vampire!Haruhi. I wonder if she'll lose control like Hikaru in some chapters? I can't wait to see the next chapter!**

**Don't forget your Two/to/too's:**

**"It's to late," -Use "Too," not "to.""**

THX FOR THE FIX. i get confused sometimes so yea... i will fix that ASAP and i may have to watch "No Naku Koro Ni" now :P

**Dark robin hood:"Okay . I just wanted to say that I absolutely LOVE your story! Your ideas of the plot are actually really original which is super hard to do with anything vampire related. Soooo congrats on interesting me with your originality! You made it into favs with this story so great job . I really like your writing style .**

**Now onto other stuff ... Seriously you are goin to give me a stroke every time you have a typo because sometimes I get so caught up in a story that I don't take the time to make sure of what you actually meant . But don't worry about it too much though because it's nowhere near as bad as others , and I'm an extremely weird person when it comes to grammar ... At least that's what my friends, teachers, and family say. But again the errors aren't big and should be easy to fix.**

**Ok then. Second. I don't really know if awe is the right emotion for kouru at the moment he sees haruhi though . Maybe more worry , regret, or anxiety even. That's just my opinion though . For all I know you could have had a super good reson for showing him as awed.**

**I'm almost done I promise. you say that the handle of Hell's whip was not made of silver so that it wouldn't burn him? You might have I seriously just don't remember though sorry . That was just one thing that kinda confused me .**

**Okay I think that this is the last thing. Lastly. Was haruhi not wearing her contacts at the time. She was attacked ?Because that might interfier with her newly enhanced vision. Soooo yeah just wonder about that one .**

**Oh wait there was more . This is a question . Were Hikaru and Kouru's eyes red when they found Haruhi ? 'Cause I think that they would be . Yeah just a random thought of mine.**

**One more and I promise I am done. What exactly did Hikaru mean when he said that Haruhi must be a pure blood ? She was human at that point right? Or if she wasn't they thought that she was though right ? I actually am wondering what her " gift" will be though.**

**Well I think that that is all . Can't wait till you post again . Keep up the fantastic work! Oh , and don't you dare drop this story . K well then post soon . Te iubesc****"**

okay i will start this response with... "YOU ARE THE LARGEST REVIEW I HAD THIS CHAPTER! XD *gives an extra large, freshly bakes cookie*

Okay to business... Ik i have some typo moments or mix up of words. i write most of this stuff when im half awake because when im sleepy i get the most inspiration, which makes it kind of hard to fall asleep... you all see my dilemma in this... -.-

second:yes, Hells whip handle wasn't laced with silver, i think i put that in there but idk... im to lazy to check ^v^

third: haruhi was going to bed at the time, she had her contacts out but i didn't think it was an important thing to add at the time. sry to confuse you

fourth: i actually slapped myself for this... i didn't add about their eyes being red and i felt stupid for it. i tried rewriting that into the chapter, but it hasn't been successful yet, but i promise it will get in there some day.

Last thing: to answer you're question. Pure bloods are humans who's blood are cleaner and untainted by sinfulness and hatred. Haruhi is a pure soul and usually doesn't hate anyone. Pure bloods are harder to ignore for a vampire. It's like smelling fresh baked cookies out of the oven, sweet and impossible not to taste XD. Most pure bloods are turned into vampires at an early age, so its rare to find one at her age. Hope that was a good explanation for you. I was going to add it somewhere in the story, but i couldn't ignore the question. And I'm not going to give any hints to what her gift is. that i will not spoil for you all :P and i wouldn't dream of dropping this story that so many ppl have come to love! i would die first!

**iAiko: **Yes you have reviewed for this story once or twice. And I'm glad you have ^-^ and of coarse there will be more chapters! this story is FAR from over...

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger: **OMG another username i adore :P where did you think of it! XD I wont spoil anything! :P thx for the review tho

**bbfan7410: **I wont deny a fan :P i just hope ur heart keeps going even if it stops every so often :P

**snowy-ray08: **thx for the review

Finally done :P okay from now on i wotn do review responses unless they are worthy questions or comments. Every few chapters ill leave a long review response chapter. Hope i haven't given to much away in those reviews tho eheh ^-^" ill shut up now and let you enjoy my intense chapter.

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up and came face to face with red hair. She blinked and sat up quickly, looking at the source. It was Kaoru fast asleep and on top of the covers. Haruhi looked to her right and found Hikaru asleep as well, the blankets pulled up from the edge on the bed and over his legs but also on top of the blankets. She looked out the windows and stared out and pure night. The lights were off, but the room almost looked dimly lit. Hikaru groaned next to her and sat up slowly.<p>

"Evening sleepy head," Haruhi said quietly, so as not to wake Kaoru. Hikaru glanced at her. He jumped and got off the bed. "Hikaru what's wrong?" He blinked and relaxed.

"Sorry I forgot what happened for a moment," he said a little guiltily. "Ah Haruhi, I'm sorry. If I had gotten there sooner..."

"Sorry for what?" she asked. She stood up from the bed and stumbled at the speed she went. Luckily, Hikaru caught her when she fell. "Oh right, I'm a vampire now." She righted herself and tried sitting back down on the bed slowly, and was thankful when she went a normal human speed. She rubbed her aching head and sighed.

"Hang on, I bet I know why your head hurts," Hikaru said, walking out without another word. He came back a few moments later with a familiar looking water bottle. "Drink it, your still young so it might be a few days before the craving gets any better. Drink slowly so you don't get sick."

"Where do you get this stuff anyways? And where do you hide it?" she asked, taking the bottle and deliberately sipping it. It tasted amazingly sweet despite how it used to taste to her as a human, and the scent was even worse to handle. A mirror on the other side of the room allowed her to watch her eyes turn into a lovely shade of red.

"Well, we have a hidden fridge inside our wall under the bed," Hikaru said casually. His expression then darkened. "And as for where. Well, it's always nice to have a Soul Parasite with sources and links to hospitals."

"Ah." Haruhi took another drink and shut the cap, cutting off the scent. She put the bottle down on the bedside table and stretched. "Hikaru, don't blame yourself for what happened. I was careless, I should have ran when I had the chance."

"But I'm the one that left you alone," Hikaru argued back. He sighed. "It was my responsibility to take care of you, and I was careless enough to leave you on your own."

"I wasn't alone, Kyoya was there and you did take care of me." He gave her a confused look. "You came back as quickly as you could have and stopped him from drinking me dry, and you left me the dagger too. There wasn't much else you could have done."

"I could have not been selfish and stayed with you," he said sadly.

"We both know you wouldn't have done that with the choice to go laid out in front of you," Haruhi said back. She stood up and hugged him. He tensed and she quickly loosened her grip a little; he relaxed immediately. "Quit blaming yourself. What's done is done and nothing can change the past. We just have to keep going with what we have left in front of us." Hikaru hugged her back finally. After a moment she heard rustling behind her.

"Awe, what a cute moment," Kaoru said groggily. Hikaru pulled away and scowled at Kaoru. She turned and saw him smirk at them. "Okay love birds back to bed."

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"It's night time, and any normal human would be asleep at this hour. Because you are still newborn you haven't been trained into the sleep schedule and normally sleep during the day," Hikaru prompted.

"And because we were up all night last night we need to re-train," Kaoru continued. "So we all need to go back to sleep, either that or stay up until 11 pm tomorrow."

"Trust us the first choice is easier," they both finished. Hikaru kissed her forehead and walked over to Kaoru. Haruhi blushed and watched what he was doing.

"Come on Kaoru, time to leave the lady to sleep in her own bed."

"No the bed is warm," Kaoru whined, grabbing onto the bedpost.

"Come on we are losing sleep," Hikaru complained, grabbing Kaoru's feet and pulling.

"No!" Hikaru continued to pull and Kaoru continued to hang on for dear life. The bedpost started tilting and creaking from the prolonged force. Haruhi sighed.

"Guys you're going to break it..." She was ignored. Haruhi sighed again, grabbed the blood bottle and walked out of the room. The arguing ceased and she heard the two of them peak out of the room.

"Haruhi where are you going," they called.

"The next room over," she replied, standing next to the neighboring door. "That way you guys can stop arguing and trying to break my bed. I'll sleep in here and you two can have my room for the night."

"Okay," Kaoru said without a second thought. He ran into the room and Hikaru yelled after him to knock it off, running into the room again. Haruhi sighed. _With those two being as hyper as they are tonight, I'll never be able to get any more sleep._ She stepped away from the door and continued to walk down the hall until she was almost out of ear shot of them. Turned out that was almost on the other side of the mansion. _Wow vampires have good hearing. There would never be any private conversations in this house..._

She went into the room and laid down on the bed. She turned over twice before slamming her face into the pillow with exasperation. She would never get back to sleep at this rate. She groaned and sat up again, making sure to go slower than her body wanted to go. She grabbed her blood bottle and went out on the small terrace. She started drinking the liquid in the bottle and almost couldn't stop herself from downing it like the first time. It tasted so warm and sweet, she couldn't stop drinking. Soon her headache was gone, and she was more awake than before.

She started to feel a little more than confined in the house. She looked down and first noticed that her vision was even more sharp and defined than before. The colors were visible even though it was a moonless night, and the wind carried all sorts of sweet smells. Then she saw the tree only a few yards from her window. She was only on the second floor, so she shouldn't get hurt if she jumped down. She wanted to run, surely there wouldn't be any harm in that. Just a little exercise to cure a case of cabin fever. She climbed up onto the edge of the terrace and looked over the distance again. _Oh yea, I could make it._ With that last thought in mind, she jumped towards the tree.

They had both finally stopped arguing. Kaoru had given up and they both had gone back to their own room. Hikaru was worn out from Kaoru's surprising energy. It happened whenever he used his power for an extended amount of time. Hikaru laid himself down on his bed and watched Kaoru ignore it and go for his laptop.

"Kaoru, we need to go to sleep," Hikaru sighed. Kaoru's shoulders slumped and he looked back at Hikaru.

"But I'm not tired. I'll take the harder route tonight and then catch up with you guys the next day," he responded, turning back to the screen. Hikaru sighed tiredly and laid back on his pillow.

"Man you are going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow," Hikaru muttered. Kaoru chuckled but didn't retort. Just as he shut his eyes, Hikaru heard a small rustle of a tree branch on the other side of the mansion. He shot up and saw Kaoru already standing. They walked to the window without giving thought to go slow and opened it wide. Hikaru was the one to look out, and saw a dark shape jumping down from a tree on the opposite side of the yard. Hikaru climbed onto the sill and motioned to Kaoru to follow before jumping down. He landed softly on the grass, not making a sound, and started heading towards the figure. Just as he heard Kaoru land, the shape took off towards the road.

"That's no ordinary burglar," Kaoru said.

"I'll follow him," Hikaru said. "Go check on Haruhi."

"No need," Kaoru said straight after with a surprised tone, pointing at the figure. Hikaru turned and saw the figure pass under a garden lamp. It was Haruhi.

"Oh no. Damn it no!" Hikaru took off after her. She took the corner into the outer streets and disappeared from view. Hikaru turned the corner and saw her far ahead. They didn't even pause in their pursuit. "Kaoru, can you slow her down?"

"I can try, but it will slow me down," her responded.

"No problem, I'll catch up to her." Kaoru nodded beside him; his eyes turned red and focused. He immediately lost momentum once he was tapped into his gift and was a few feet behind him before he knew it. Hikaru pushed his legs to go faster as Haruhi's figure began to disappear. _At least she hasn't ran into any humans yet. We have to catch her before she gets closer to the main road._

Sooner than expected, Haruhi began to get closer to him. _Did Kaoru actually stop her?_ Then a faint scent hit him, making him stop in his tracks. He smelled a familiar perfume that could never be mistaken when mixed with Haruhi's scent. Sure enough, not far from where Haruhi was standing, a small bar sat on the corner of the street with Ranka moving canisters of beer into the building.

Hikaru saw Haruhi struggle to take a step forward, and was immediately glad Kaoru wasn't tired yet. Ranka was bent down and setting a canister on the ground. _Four seconds before he looks up._ Hikaru broke into a sprint towards Haruhi, who was beginning to walk briskly. Ranka had removed his hands from the canister and was beginning to go upright. Haruhi was now jogging, and Hikaru was still a few yards away. Ranka stood erect and wiped his forehead, facing them with his eyes shut.

"Dad?" he heard Haruhi call as she approached the cross walk. Hikaru grabbed her waist and pulled her behind a parked car, just going out of sight as Ranka opened his eyes to see if someone had called him. He covered her mouth and pinned her to him so that she was faced outwards. The first thing he noticed were her fangs, and shivers went through his body. _She was blood lusting, her fangs are completely grown out._ Then he noticed Kaoru running up in a normal human speed, his eyes back to their normal gold.

"Ah, Hikaru. How are you?" He heard Ranka call.

"Actually sir, I'm Kaoru."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kaoru, I'm tired tonight so I didn't notice," Ranka said quickly. _Yea right,_ both he and Kaoru thought. "How is Haruhi, and what is the update on the search? I haven't heard anything back from the police." Kaoru hesitated. _Say nothing Kaoru. As far as the humans are concerned that monster is still alive and hunting Haruhi. Tell him nothing!_

Kaoru gave Ranka a bright smile. "Haruhi is fine, in fact she's actually been very happy lately. Things have been very quiet around the mansion, so I doubt that man knows where she is. In fact, I bet you could even come over to visit it's so safe. " Hikaru gasped and Kaoru noticed his mistake and started laughing nervously. Ranka's face brightened.

"Really! Could I really come over and see my precious girl?" Ranka yelled happily, running across the road to Kaoru.

"Uh~, sh-sure you can. But we would have to make security changes and figure out when would be safest! It could take quite some ti-"

"How about this Friday? I have the day off," Ranka interrupted giddily, obviously not listening to Kaoru's failed attempts to dissuade the over-excited tranny.

"S-so soon? But I don't know if we will be out of town-" Kaoru stammered nervously.

"It's settled, I'll come by around four o'clock. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." Ranka gave a final happy wink and pranced back to the bar. Kaoru was froze to the spot, his eye twitching and his face giving off complete confusion and panic with one hand raised as if the gesture could change Ranka's mind. He was shivering slightly; his nervous laugh was back and was fearful as well, as if he knew how much of a beating he was going to get once they were all back to the mansion by his older brother.

Hikaru scowled and turned Haruhi to face him. "Now listen... You-." he stopped mid-lecture. Haruhi's eyes were shockingly brown and normal; her fangs bright and sharp on her lower lip. She looked at him in pure confusion and sanity. The same old Haruhi, with the adding of fangs, inhuman speed and blood lust. _Wait, if her eyes are normal, then she wasn't lusting?_ "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I had a case of cabin fever. I felt like going for a run," she answered simply without hesitation.

"C-cabin fever?" Hikaru released her arms and stared dumbly at her, completely shell shocked. He didn't see Haruhi start to poke him and wave her hand in his face. _It was just cabin fever? She wasn't hunting? Kaoru and I panicked... over a case of cabin fever?_

"Yo, Hikaru." Haruhi snapped her fingers at his eyes and Hikaru blinked, bringing himself out of his confused musings. Her fangs were gone.

"Haruhi, stay right here. I'll snap Kaoru out of whatever your father has thrown him into and then we are going back to the mansion." Haruhi nodded to him and sat back on her knees. Hikaru walked over to Kaoru and stared at him. Kaoru didn't even seem to see him. _Forgive me for this..._ Hikaru glared at Kaoru and brought his hand down on his face, knocking him over with the sheer force of it. Kaoru landed on his but, shaking his head and rubbing his face. "You moron, I said not to tell him anything!"

"I'm sorry he caught me off guard," Kaoru yelled. He groaned and rubbed his now red cheek. "Geez, you didn't have to slap me that hard."

"Well I think it's a just punishment," Hikaru responded, straining to sound calm.

"Punishment for what?" Kaoru asked meekly.

"For letting a human catch you off guard," Hikaru snapped, his pulse skyrocketing with irritation.

"Oh," Kaoru mumbled, standing up. "Sorry." Hikaru nodded, forgiving him. Then Hikaru stumbled to the ground as Kaoru slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for," Hikaru yelled, standing and rubbing his sore face.

"For letting your guard down around _me_," Kaoru snapped at him. "And thinking I would let you get away with hitting me." Hikaru's anger returned, his eyes burning with anger and his claws itching to come out. Kaoru blinked with surprised anger and went into a defensive pose, his claws coming out.

"And you think I would let you get away with hitting me?" Hikaru said to Kaoru with mock sadness. Kaoru's eyes turned red, sensing the challenge, and growled. Hikaru suddenly went still, shocked at the horrendous sound coming from his brother. _My brother. My brother's eyes have killing intent in them. Would he really think on fighting me like this? Why is he so willing to fight me so suddenly? Wait, why am _I so willing_ to fight him like this!_

His anger drained, and he found himself backing away. He noticed that he was shaking, actually afraid of what was happening. Memories attacked him; his first breath as a vampire, his first sight of blood on his hands, the horrific moment of when he was first satisfied by drinking blood, and the day when his lust got the better of him...

The color in Kaoru's face drained, and his claws disappeared. Fear revealed itself in his golden eyes. He ran to Hikaru, who forgot how he had come to sit on the ground, and hugged him fiercely speaking apologize to him. Tear drops landed on Hikaru's shoulders and he felt tears run down his face in shame, hugging Kaoru close.

Haruhi sat staring at Hikaru and Kaoru. Both were sitting on the ground, crying and hugging each other. She was shocked to see what had just happened. She couldn't believe the hate that was in both of the twin's red eyes. At first she almost made herself get up and come between them. She almost had, but then the red in Hikaru's eyes disappeared and he backed away and falling to the ground. She had felt his fear, and was rubbing her arms the cease the shivers that had gone down them. He was afraid, shocked, confused and ashamed of himself.

She was shocked and confused herself, because at that moment she had felt the anger Hikaru had for his brother, and not only had she been terrified, but amused. She had wanted the fight; wanted to see them lash their claws at one another and she them shed each others blood. She had taken pleasure in the thought of it. And now she was more afraid of herself than of what she had just witnessed. She started shivering again, the feeling clawing up her throat and threatening to make her throw up the recently drank blood she had just had.

_What is wrong with me?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. This one came a little faster this time thankfully, and the next chapter should be out within the week because i got a little ahead of myself and wrote that chapter first lol. Only one responce this time to a question by _KaidaThorn. _i cut out some of it to the main stuff.**

...Why exactly did Hell go after Haruhi in chapter one? Was it because of the smell of her blood? Or was there a different reason? Anyways, sorry about the ridiculously long review, but I have to make up for 14 chapters. If I could, I'd make it a lot longer... But I bet you don't want to read more of my rambling and I'm tired of typing this all from my iPod... And I have a 'what if' question, but I'll ask next chapter =P.

**It was because of the scent of her blood. Because she is - "was" - pure blood her blood scent was much stronger and more compelling. Good question and btw idc about you leaving long reviews, in fact i love reading your ramblings :P it doesn't bother me. And I'll be happy to answer you're "what if?" next chapter for you. **

**I will answer lagidiment (spelling?) questions. Just not every review, I'll save that for a readers thank you chapter :P**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN OURAN! ... Nah just kidding I'm not smart enough for that.**

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan. It's time to wake up." Haruhi groaned at the voices. She knew the other hosts had snuck into the house to surprise her. It was surprising how quiet they were; she only noticed their presence when Tamaki started whispering if they were near her door or not, and they were very close by then. <em>It's likely that the twins have no idea they are here. <em>She opened her eyes and looked over them loathsomely.

"Go. Away." She coughed as the smell of human blood invaded her senses. Pulling the covers over her face, she focus on _not_ breathing through her nose. A sudden cold went over her body and a thought crossed her mind. _Oh no, my colored contacts. I don't have them on!_ She felt the fabric pull away from her face slowly, which probably would have been pretty fast seeing as the one pulling them back was human. Haruhi shut her eyes and put her hands over her face.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Why are you hiding your face?" Tamaki asked. _What do I do? I need to think of something quick or they will find out something! _"Come on Haruhi put your hands down." Tamaki lifted her into a sitting position. Haruhi shook her head fiercely, still holding her breath. "Come on what ever is wrong I'm sure it's not that bad."

"_Haruhi is upset."_ Haruhi's eyes shot open in her hands. _What was that? Was that Hikaru's voice?_

"_Geez, I can smell Boss all over in the hallway, the others must have snuck in somehow." _Haruhi stilled, focusing on the voices. _That last one sounded like Kaoru. Could I be reading their minds?_

"Something is wrong with Haru-chan. She's not breathing!" Haruhi came back to reality and let in a few shallow breaths, forcing herself to ignore the smell.

"Calm down Honey-sempi," Kyoya said a little ways away, sending chills down her spine. "She's just breathing slowly." Haruhi jammed her eyes shut again as she felt them grow warm. Tamaki finally got her hands away from her face, but she countered by jumping into his arms and burying her face into his chest.

"Haruhi, what's wrong! Why are you acting so scared?" Tamaki asked with complete seriousness. He was warm. She could hear his heart beating and could practically feel the blood rush from his heart to other parts of his body. She started shivering with mixed hunger and blood-withdrawal. Tamaki shut up and hugged her, which she suddenly wish he didn't do. "Haruhi tell us what's wrong."

"_I can hear them in Haruhi's room Hikaru." _

"_Go get a bottle. She's having enough trouble controlling herself with Tamaki hugging her." _She could hear the anger in that thought and felt Hikaru's jealously pass through her.

"Everyone left me," she heard herself say. Tamaki stiffened and stopped stroking her hair soothingly.

"_What?"_ Tamaki's voice echoed through her mind.

"Everyone left, and didn't even look at me. It was like I didn't exist." Okay, she knew that was a complete lie. She hadn't had a nightmare like that. In fact, she didn't even dream. She rarely did. She just hoped that due to how she was acting earlier it would seem pretty convincing. She could feel the Soul Parasite in the corner, the air around him pulsing with amusement. _No lying to him..._ She heard Honey grow still and Mori blink with surprise. She could have swore Tamaki's heart skipped a beat in shock.

"_I can hear her, sounds like she's faking a nightmare."_

"_Play along, I'll be there in a few seconds."_ She heard the door open and when he entered the room, the presence changed to a calmer state.

"When did you guys get here?" Hikaru asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Boss, quit molesting Haruhi!"

"I'm not molesting her Kaoru, she had a nightmare and I am merely comforting her," Tamaki said stupidly. Hikaru's irritation spiked, but it must not have been obvious on his face because Tamaki didn't react in anyway.

"Another one huh?" Tamaki released her and she was brought into another set of arms. She could feel the change from human to vampire right away and she buried her face into his shirt to block out the others' scents and to continue to hide her reddened eyes. "That's the third one this week. Must only happen when you're sick."

"Well at least the worst of it is over," Kaoru said upon entering the room. "Haruhi go take this with you into the bathroom in case you get sick from it again." The scent of human blood got closer to her and she clenched onto Hikaru tighter, sending the message through her slightly sharpened nails that she couldn't control herself much longer. Hikaru tensed and sighed.

"_I'll take her for a walk. It will be a normal thing for when she has nightmares," _she heard Hikaru mentally message to Kaoru

"_Agreed," _was Kaoru's reply. "Hikaru you walk with her today." She felt Hikaru nod and heard him take the plastic bottle.

"We wanna come," Honey said.

"No, she needs space after nightmares, and the less people to go with her the better," Hikaru and Kaoru both said. With that, she and Hikaru shut the door. He didn't hesitate to pick her up and go top speed to his room and locking the door. He set her down on the bed and put the bottle in her hand. "Try to go slow."

She ignored him and drank it down a little to quickly. One swallow went down the wrong hole and she started sputtering. A rag was over her mouth before a drop of blood could hit the floor, and she coughed into it until she got control of her breathing again. She realized that Hikaru was sitting next to her, rubbing her back and whispering to her to calm down and relax. She pulled the rag away from her mouth and stared at the few spots of blood on it, no longer looking appetizing. She leaned into Hikaru's shoulder, but he sat up almost to quickly. She suddenly felt like she was pushed away from his mind and their connection, like an invisible wall. _He put a wall up? _

He left the room and soon returned with an extra pair of contacts for her. "Hikaru, why did you block me just now?" She put in the contacts quickly, no longer noticing that they weren't prescriptions and yet could see clearly. Hikaru continued to stare at her, letting the awkward silence build. She had to hold herself still so she wouldn't fidget with anticipation and anxiety. Something was bothering him, and it was scaring her to not have access to his emotions. He broke his gaze from her and looked at the wall.

"Haruhi, you're still mine right?" Haruhi blinked.

"What?"

"We are imprinted, but are we still..." Hikaru looked back to her, his eyes full of confusion and pain. Then his wall broke, and she could hear his thoughts again.

"_She was hugging Tamaki. She was shaking, and didn't call for me when they came in and a she almost lost control. Does she not trust me?"_

"I need to know if you are mine." Haruhi stood up and walked closer to him. She didn't think, her thoughts we obsolete and have been since the first time Hikaru bit her. All that mattered was him. Now was no different. She put her hands on his face and pulled him down, making their lips connect. Hikaru seemed to react on pure instinct as well, hugging her close to him and deepening the kiss. She shut her eyes and brought her arms around his neck. His pulse was skyrocketing in time with her quickly beating heart. A sharp pain hit her when Hikaru bit her lip. She gasped and his tongue went into her mouth to collect the droplets of blood coming from her lip. He drew back and she answered back by biting his lip to bleed. His taste was sweet to the tongue, but the burning hunger she felt for human blood didn't come. All she felt was passion.

Hikaru's hand tangled into her hair and she was pressed against a wall. They stayed there for what felt like hours, never breaking their connection to one another. They finally parted, Haruhi leaned into him, trying to regain her breath and her strength to stand on her own.

"That's... a funny way of answering my question," Hikaru chuckled breathlessly. Haruhi smiled and looked back up at him.

"Hikaru, I belong to to. Heart and soul," she told him. He smiled.

"And I to you."

()

Kaoru stood outside the cracked doorway, watching Hikaru and Haruhi. When they finally spit apart and said those words, his heart contracted. _Why do I feel this... resentment and regret? Every time I see them like this or when they read each other like a piece of paper, I get this feeling, but what is it? Jealousy? I can't really feel jealous of my brother, could I?_

He turned his head away from them and ran down the hallway, and he noticed that their talking had stopped right after. He didn't stop until he was completely out of hearing distance from them and could not sense any reactions from them anymore. He sat down on a lone bench near a water fountain in a commoners park. He shoved his hands through his hair with his elbows propped on his knees. _I hate this! Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? There was no pain when Haruhi was human! Why must I feel this way towards Hikaru? _He felt a single tear run down his face, and he wiped it away furiously.

"Auntie! I want to make a wish!" Kaoru looked up at the aunt and little girl walk towards the fountain. The aunt's face was covered by a wide-brimmed hat.

"Alright, but just one," the aunt said, handing the girl a penny. The girl ran over to the fountain and flipped the coin in and put her hands together like she was praying. Then she started playing with the falling water. "They are so innocent, huh?" Kaoru jumped and looked up at the woman with the hat and almost stopped breathing.

"Sensei?"

"Hello Kaoru," Sunata said. "You seem down about something, mind explaining what it is?" He didn't answer right away. _She is being to nice and calm. She either knows something or wants something. This cannot end well._ "Are you going to just sit there gawking or are you going to explain what's wrong? I'm not always the bitchy teacher that pushes the two of you into the ground." She was scowling now and Kaoru relaxed at her normal fierce tone.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kaoru said carefully. _If I say something I will reveal Haruhi as a vampire and teacher will kill her and Hikaru, in that order. _Sunata's scowl deepened and Kaoru could feel her irritation. Kaoru gulped and looked back to the child. "I didn't know you were an aunt, Sensei."

"Of course not, I don't speak about my family. You know that," she said, looking over at the girl as well with a small smile, her eyes distant. "Innocence and ignorance is sometimes the best type of gift, but soon enough the illusion fades and the truth will reveal itself. And the truth isn't always what you expect or desire. Just look at her, my half-sister knows what I am, and once Mia turns twelve she will learn the truth too. Then she will have a choice to make, and it wont be an easy one."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Kaoru asked her, turning to face her. Sunata's eyes went back to hardened shells and she pinned him with her sharp gaze.

"You are an adult Kaoru. You should be far beyond my teachings, so why don't you tell me." Kaoru didn't say anything, looking down at the ground so he could look at her anymore. Sunata stood without another word and walked away with the girl in tow. When their foot steps faded from his hearing he looked back at the water fountain. He walked to it and stared at the flowing water, his rippled reflection mocking him sadly. Leaning against the edge with his head propped in his hand, he began to think.

_Sensei was saying that one day ignorance must be replaced by truth. Is she saying I'm being ignorant right now? But of what? _Kaoru shook his head angrily. _Well that _is_ what it mean to be ignorant. First I need to figure out what it is my mind is avoiding so I can get rid of it and find the truth. But how do I do that if I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for?_

"Sometimes I think you are as dense as Tamaki." Kaoru jumped and looked behind him to the shadow under a tree.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" he asked. Kyoya fully materialized into the light, leaning casually against the tree.

"You were just thinking about it before she came along," Kyoya stated like it was completely obvious. Kaoru scowled and thought back. _I was wondering why I was feeling so strange around the two of them. _"And you were onto something with some of your unfinished conclusions." Kaoru growled.

"Quit looking into my thoughts, Parasite," he yelled. "And quit shooting me nonsense riddles, too. If you aren't here to help the situation then get lost!" Kyoya shot him a smile that could cut metal.

"Actually the real reason I am here is for you to give those two love sick vampires a message,' he said, his face blank again and his voice business-like. "It's for you as well, but relay the message onto them for me. I'm not about to get in the middle of those two."

"What's the message?" Kaoru asked, not liking the situation at the moment.

"Tell them I picked up all the missing assignments that you might not have gotten recently and that I will not be adding this small favor onto Haruhi's debt, nor for the amount of money we are losing in the host club from you three being gone so long." Dark waves of shadows began to pulse off of Kyoya, making Kaoru nervous. _No way is he letting us all off this easily._

"What's the catch?" he asked. Kyoya smirked, sending cold down Kaoru's spine.

"I'll hold off for the time being, but in time I will come collect your debt to me in my own ways." then he was gone, the shadows swallowing him and molding back into the tree like he was nothing but a shadow. _Probably an illusion. Man, Hikaru and Haruhi are going to freak when they hear about this._

And freak they did. Hikaru had gone still with worry and anxiety. Haruhi visually shivered, rubbing her arms as if a cold wind had hit her, fear and worry prominent in her eyes.

"So that mean that we all have a debt to him," Hikaru muttered.

"I'm guessing that is a bad thing," Haruhi said, her voice calm and collected despite her outward fear.

"Worse than having a debt to the Host Club," Hikaru replied.

"Soul Parasites have a tendency to ask for favors and they are not small one that are easy to accomplish," Kaoru explained. "And he can call on us when ever he so pleases."

"We have no choice in the matter," Haruhi stated. Kaoru shook his head at her non-question question. "What if we refuse to do it?"

"You'll get your soul eaten," both of them stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I demand that you all critique this chapter and tell me your views. If you have no crits then i will suffice with a "Good chapter" but i would like an opinion of this one because my thoughts are a bit scrambled on it.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised, a chapter before Friday XD Hope it satisfies. Thanks to the three who comments so far.**

**Disclaimer: OURAN IS MINE! In my mind :P**

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning. Haruhi had woken up at dawn like she did the day before. It was obvious to her that she was starting to get used to the morning hours. She was no longer drowsy when she was woken up, and the twins didn't have to come drag her out of bed. She got up and stretched, a yawn following it. She got dressed in the nice outfit Mrs. Hitachiin had given her the other day for her father's visit. Haruhi's heart lightened, the thought of seeing Ranka making her feeling like jumping for joy. She had missed her father so much, and yet at the same time was nervous.<p>

_What if he thinks I look different, or act different? What if he thinks something is wrong? Or worse what if he finds out what I truly am now?_

Haruhi shook the feeling of foreboding off. _No I won't think like that. Everything will be fine, and even if he did find out my secret he would still love me no matter what. He is my dad after all. _Haruhi smiled and let herself be content with her reasoning. She walked out into the hallway and started towards the stairs, but stopped at the twins' room. She could hear light snoring, and decided to wake them. She walked in and saw them in separate beds, both sleeping in nearly the exact same position. She smiled and walked up to Hikaru's bed, sitting on the edge.

He was lying on his stomach, clutching onto his pillow tightly. She reached up and brushed some of his hair from his eyes. His face was peaceful, and held no devilish intent like when he and Kaoru were awake. _If only they looked this way more often when I first met them, I could have taken them more seriously. _Now she didn't feel that way. She could look straight through that mask of his now, and he through hers. She looked over at Kaoru, who had shifted and was now laying on his side with his back to her. She stood up and walked to his bed. His face was also wiped clean of his usual mischievous, and yet slightly more considerate, grin. She also noticed that his fangs were out a little, and he was clutching onto his blanket a little too stiffly to be natural sleep.

She sat near him and made him release the blanket. Sure enough, there were slits in the blanket where his claws had cut through. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little to rouse him. He groaned and suddenly brought his arms around her waist, pulling her down to lie next to him with her back against him. She tried making him release her, but he held on tighter.

"I won't let him," she heard him murmur.

"What?" she asked.

"You're mine. I won't let him have you," he said in his sleep almost possessively. "Hikaru… can't have you." The last sentence came out as a low whisper and his arms went slack. She sat up and stood quickly so he didn't have a chance to grab her again. She turned to stare at him in confusion. _Was he dreaming that he was talking to me? Is he jealous of Hikaru and me?_

"Hey Haruhi, is something the matter?" Haruhi looked up to see Hikaru sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and looking between her and Kaoru's sleeping form.

"Uh, I noticed his fangs were out and he was putting holes in his sheets so I thought I should wake him," Haruhi responded. Understanding dawned on Hikaru's face and he chuckled.

"Just ignore him. He gets weird dreams sometimes. Don't worry about it I get them too," he said casually, getting out of bed. She took a final glance at Kaoru before walking back over to Hikaru. He slipped on a plain tee and they both walked out to give Kaoru a few more moments to rest. They started towards the main stairs and walked for a bit before Hikaru finally broke the silence. "So it looks like you're getting used to waking up in the morning again."

"Yea," Haruhi said.

"That's good. Seeing as we are almost back into normal schedule, we can safely assume that we can return to school Monday." Haruhi nodded, liking the sound of getting back to her regular routine. Once they reached the twins' private kitchen, Hikaru threw her an apple while snacking on a banana. Haruhi caught it easily and took a small bite. She had to force it down a little, her newborn body still adjusting to something it didn't really want, but needed all the same at least once a day.

"So, excited to see your dad today?" Haruhi stopped mid-bite and nodded at her partner. "I still can't believe Kaoru got caught in that little trap Ranka set up so easily." Haruhi just shrugged and finished taking the chunk off apple off the core. Hikaru stepped closer and slung an arm lazily over her shoulder. "So, we have a few hours to kill… what do you wanna do, partner of mine?"

Haruhi learned the day before that when two vampires were imprinted with each other they were partners. Almost as deep as having a "mate" but she and Hikaru both agreed their relationship wasn't that deep yet. Hikaru didn't seem to have a problem with calling her his partner, but Haruhi still could get herself to voice the word to him. Something just didn't feel right when she tried to say it. It didn't even sound right to her ears when she said it alone in the confines of her room. Something was missing from the equation, and that something was dead set on hiding from her.

"We could play a round of Mortal Combat," Kaoru chimed in, walking into the room and grabbing a bowl of cereal. Kaoru sent her a smile as he passed her to sit at the table.

"Nah, we know how to beat each other on that game, and Haruhi wouldn't stand a chance," Hikaru said with an I-could-care-less attitude. He slouched into a chair and took another bite of banana. Haruhi leaned against the counter, throwing the apple core into the trash can that was half way across the room. The twins clapped and returned to their food. Hikaru plopped the final chunk of banana into his mouth before saying, "How about we go swimming?" He swallowed and threw the peeling into the same trash can. "We haven't been in that pool for a while."

"Yea and it's pretty nice out today," Kaoru added between spoonfuls.

"You guys have a pool?" Haruhi asked, not recalling ever seeing one. Hikaru and Kaoru gave her astonished looks.

"Yea, it's in the back; you've never seen it?" they both asked. Haruhi shook her head, and received two similar grins from them. "Then it's settled-," Kaoru said. "-we are going swimming today," Hikaru finished the thought.

"Forget it; I'm not going to get all wet a few hours before my dad comes over."

"You have a good six hours to kill," said Hikaru.

"Just enough time to swim for a bit and then get in a shower," said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed. _They are never letting this go, and if I fight them they will make it harder on me. _

"Fine." They both smiled at her and escorted her back to her room. When she walked in she was shocked that it was filled with mannequins in swim suits. _Oh no._

"Miss Fujioka-."

"-how nice to see you again!" Haruhi turned to run out the door, but found it shut and locked from the outside.

"Hikaru Kaoru, you traitors!" The twin maids that had dressed her on the cruise ship grabbed her and started to throw her into many different and outrageous swim suits until they finally gave her another swimsuit that she would actually wear. It was a one piece that tied behind the neck. It was yellow and had a white lily sewn in just over her heart. The maids gave their OK and practically pushed her out of the room with a matching white towel with lily print on it.

The twins weren't in the hall, but she could hear them outside somewhere already laughing and starting what sounded like a splash war. She followed the sound until she walk outside on a white deck near the other side of the mansion. The spot was fenced off for privacy's sake and had a few tropical plants growing around here and there. She also noticed the giant tube slide and water gun rack on the fence. What was really a site was the pool. A huge, thirty foot long pool stretched before her; being near the edge, she saw that it was at least 20 feet deep. There was also a diving board tower that had five boards sticking out from it.

She finally noticed that the splashing had stopped. She looked over and saw the twins near the middle gaping at her. The complete shock that was plain on both their faces made her blush. She rolled her eyes and casually walked towards a lounge chair near the water guns. Their eyes followed her the entire way, but they made no move to swim away when she picked a gun up off the rack. It was pleasantly full of water and cubes of ice. She glanced back over at the twins and smiled at them. Kaoru blinked and started giving her a what-are-you-planning look. She turned fully and pulled the trigger, nailing Kaoru in the forehead. "That's for leaving me alone with those maids," Haruhi called. He screamed and dashed under the water.

Hikaru snapped out of it and begin to go under water. Haruhi turned the stream on him and soaked him with the ice water. He yelled and put his hands up to stop it from hitting him, not taking the safer route his brother took. Haruhi laughed at this, but stopped when she heard a water gun get cocked to pressure point. She turned around slowly and saw Kaoru smirking at her, shivering from the water and holding up a much larger ice water gun. Haruhi backed up to the edge of the pool. Kaoru's grin turned evil and he pulled the trigger. The force pushed Haruhi off the edge and into the pool. She came to the surface and was grabbed form behind by Hikaru. He dragged her to the edge and lifted her out of the water.

She couldn't see what Hikaru was doing or how he was communicating with Kaoru, but she did notice the evil glint in Kaoru's eye like he just caught on to an idea and came over to help Hikaru pick her up. Then they started to walk towards the tube slide. Haruhi began to struggle as they reached the elevator on the slide, but the much stronger and more experienced twins held onto her and began the ride to the top. When they got out she noticed there was no tubes on the top, and the twins didn't bring one with them.

"No! Guys put me down," Haruhi yelled.

"You started it Haruhi," Hikaru said behind her.

"You brought this on yourself," Kaoru grinned to her. Then they both dropped her on the tube slide and pushed her in before she could climb out.

()

When Hikaru and Kaoru reached the bottom from the elevator, Haruhi was nearing the bottom. Hikaru could hear her going down and felt her surprise and adrenalin rush. Kaoru elbowed him and they both started snickering.

"Good idea, that really caught her by surprise," Kaoru said to him. Hikaru smiled smugly when Haruhi finally shot out of the slide and into the pool. They both slung their arms over each other's shoulders and grinned at her and she surfaced. She coughed and scowled at them. Hikaru could almost imagine her eyes flashing red with anger if it wasn't for the contacts she was wearing until she could properly control her eyes.

"You jerks! People aren't supposed to go down tube slides without a _tube_," Haruhi steamed. "I could have been seriously hurt."

"No you wouldn't have Haruhi we go down it all the time like that," they both said.

"Don't forget we aren't actually human," Kaoru said.

"And neither are you," Hikaru finished, feeling a small amount of guilt from the statement. He hoped Haruhi didn't notice the glimmer of weakness through her anger, but his hopes were crushed when her expression changed and her anger drained and was replaced with worry. Haruhi started towards the edge while still looking at him.

"Hikaru I told you to stop blaming yourself," she said sadly. Hikaru's heart contracted. He hated when she used this tone of voice, it made it hard for him to keep his face neutral.

"I'm not blaming myself, I already told you that," he lied. He separated from Kaoru as she got out and stepped closer.

"You are lying," she said simply with the same tone. That did it. He sighed angrily and walked over to a chair, sitting down. _How can she know me so well? I'm not angry with her but at myself for not being there. How can she be so forgiving of me when it was mostly my fault for leaving her alone?_

_It's not your fault, _a voice called through his thoughts. His head shot up from his hands and he looked up at Haruhi. She was standing in front of him with a pained expression on her face. "It never was."

"Was that... did you just? Did you just speak to me through my thoughts?" He saw Kaoru blink, but Haruhi's expression didn't falter. She just shook her head and walked inside. He and Kaoru exchanged glances. _Telepathy and mental communication isn't something you get from an imprinting._

_It only happens through a few pairs of twins,_ he felt Kaoru message to him.

_And it still isn't that strong. It almost felt like she was literally talking to me, not sending messages, _he sent back. The next thought was to himself, but her felt Kaoru ask this of him. _Could this be her gift?_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my loyal readers. It is currently 4 am where I am and i have trudged through the night to finish this without waking. the thing is, i have been in a writers block all this time then around the time i was going to bed the wall broke and i had a storm of ideas. and i coiuldn't sleep until everything was written down. Now my poor brain is hurting, but empty and the chapter was a success! i little disappointed that i only got three reviews. I demand that i get _**SIX**_ before the next chapter comes out. Enjoy my sleep deprived chapter

* * *

><p>Haruhi went back into the main hall near the library. She was in her normal clothes now and was freshly showered. She was still mad at Hikaru, but she knew she was being irrational for avoiding him.<p>

_He still needs to stop being so angry with himself. And even after I told him it wasn't his fault all he could focus on was my _might be_ gift! He's such an idiot._

She heard the front door up ahead open and close. _Dad?_ She walked a little faster but stopped herself at a hall mirror. She looked at her reflection critically. She looked like her old, human self: short, brown hair and brown eyes. She would need a haircut soon. _I looked so plain, how could everyone in the Host Club over react about my looks when I was so dull? _She looked down the hall and saw no one coming. She took out her contacts and returned her gaze to the mirror. Her red eyes weren't shining and bright like when she would just drink blood. _Oh that reminds me..._

"Need this?" A bottle of blood waved in her face. She gladly took it and smiled at Kaoru.

"Thanks."

"Yep. Ranka is in the front so drink it up and put your contacts in before you go see him," he said conversationally. She nodded and drank half of it before her eyes were drawn to the mirror again. They were bright and fresh once more. She lowered the bottle from her lips and continued to stare, remembering how brown they used to be. The she blinked and her eyes went brown, but a rusty brown with hints of red in them. "Impressive! Took us weeks to get that good at masking our eyes." Haruhi felt a twinge of satisfaction and took another sip of blood. "I would still put your contacts in because its still a little obvious."

"I'm not blind; I know that," Haruhi said, scowling at him in the mirror and replacing her contacts.

"Haruhi!" She looked over to Ranka, who had made his way to the hall. Haruhi smiled and walked to him, and he met her halfway by running to her and hugging her.

"Hi dad," Haruhi said a bit breathlessly.

"Oh Haruhi, I've missed you so much," Ranka said, pulling away. "It's been to long! How are you? Are you lonesome with out me around? Are the twins taking good care of you?"

"Yes I'm fine, and I've missed you too." Haruhi couldn't stop smiling. _It really has been to long. _"You haven't changed a bit Dad." Ranka stepped back from her and began to look over her.

"But something has definitely changed about you, Haruhi dear," he said seriously. Haruhi gulped when he focused on her face. _Are the contacts not working? Can he see my red eyes?_ "Ah! I got it! You're hair has grown out!" She sighed and felt Hikaru relax as well. He had come up to them during the hugging scene. "Oh my precious Haruhi, you finally decided to grow your hair out again I'm so happy!"

"Uh, yea Dad you got it. Guess I couldn't fool you," Haruhi lied. She felt Hikaru laugh inwardly and she subtly stepped on his foot.

"Ouch," he yelped, rubbing his foot.

"Oops sorry," Haruhi said innocently, turning to him and sending him a way-to-sweet smile. _Don't laugh at me, _she sent to him. Hikaru stilled and stood up, scowling at her. She smiled again and turned back to Ranka. "So what do you want to do today, Dad?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go over to that little ice cream parlor that just opened down town. I heard they had a bunch of different flavors," he said enthusiastically. Haruhi sighed.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go," she said, taking Ranka's hand and started walking down the hall.

"Haruhi that may not be a good idea," the twins called. "You shouldn't go out in public without an protection."

"If you two boys want to come along I won't mind the extra company," Ranka called back cheerfully. Haruhi saw the twins beam with victory and catch up with them. _Figures they are only in it for the ice cream._

"So? How is it?" Ranka asked once they exited the parlor. Hikaru gave a thumbs up while licking his Sherbert cone. Kaoru mirrored him and bit a chunk off his Neapolitan double scoop.

"It's okay I guess. I've never really been one for ice cream you know," Haruhi answered, spooning a chunk of hot fudge sundae into her mouth. Ranka sighed.

"I guess these two haven't broadened your perspectives much. I had hoped you would at least have been a little more enthusiastic," he said disappointingly.

"_Oh her perspectives have broadened alright," _she heard two voices think, most likely both of the twins. It was hard to sort out the different thoughts that were invading her mind. Ranka's mind was going 90 miles an hour with non-stop excitement, sounding like Tamaki ramblings.

"Well, I guess it's not a bad thing, I mean-," Ranka stopped as a loud ring came from his bag. He reached in and pulled out his flip phone, opening it with a flourish. "Heeeeello~? Oh hello Kyoya!" The twins stopped in their tracks and stared at Ranka in shock. Haruhi nearly dropped her icecream when she heard the voice on the other end, but unable to understand the words for some reason. Ranka nodded a few times, his eyes growing brighter with each passing second. The twins looked just as baffled, so Kyoya could have been masking his voice from them in some way.

"Oh yes I would love to meet up! Tonight? Alright I'll see you then Kyoya!" Ranka hung up with a look of complete joy. "Oh Haruhi good news! Kyoya informed me that his police force had taken over the search for your kidnapper and he says that there has been some intel returned to him about it! The two of us are meeting up tonight to see what it is! Maybe they finally caught him! Isn't that wonderful darling that means you could finally come home!"

"_**What!"**_ Haruhi jerked and gripped her forehead from the yells she received from the twins' thoughts. Ranka's joyful smile faltered at her reaction.

"Haruhi what's wrong? Do you have a headache?" Ranka asked worriedly.

"Y-yea just brain freeze Dad," she lied. "I think the three of us should head back, I have a test to study for, and you need to get ready for your meeting with Kyoya." Ranka's eyes lit up again.

"Oh yes you're right Haruhi! Alright I wish we could spend a little more time together but maybe tomorrow sometime," he said flamboyantly. He gave Haruhi a kiss on the cheek and walked off in a happy stupor. Soon he was out of sight, but Haruhi could still smell the perfume and hear him humming a unnamed tune.

"Haruhi." She started at Hikaru and Kaoru's concerned voices. She turned to face them, not bothering to hide her worry. Kaoru's phone began to ring in his back pocket. He pulled it out hesitantly and gulps at the caller ID. He glanced at Hikaru.

"_Kyoya" _she heard him message to him.

"_This can't be good. Answer it," _Hikaru responded. Kaoru stared back down at the phone and pressed **Talk. **The air temperature automatically dropped 10 degrees, and just knowing that Kyoya could hear them talking made her start shivering. Hikaru walked over her and put an arm around her supportively as Kaoru brought the phone to his ear.

"What do you want," Kaoru asked.

"What not hanging on formalities today Kaoru?" Kyoya's voice echoed from the phone, full of humor. "Very well, give the phone to Haruhi and both you and Hikaru are to stay five feet away from her." Hikaru's grip tightened on her arm.

"_He's good, he want's something from her that we can't know about, so he's going to shield the phone's sound so only people within five feet of it can hear," _Hikaru thought. She heard a number of curses from Kaoru, which was very out of character of him. Hikaru stepped away from her to a tree about six feet away. Kaoru came up to her and handed her the phone before joining Hikaru. Haruhi steeled herself before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Now that I have your attention solely, let's talk about the past five minutes. You're debt to me is really piling up Haruhi," Kyoya said with tainted pleasure.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She saw the looks of bewilderment cross the twins' faces after she spoke, but for some reason she couldn't reach out to their thoughts.

"Well, first I bring you your homework, then I kindly decide to cover up the little mess your kin made in my house and now I am giving you the joys of returning home to live with your father. I have been very generous of late. If you think about it, that would add up to three favors that I have bestowed upon you. I believe that deserves equal payment."

"You're going to tell my dad that Hell has been taken care of?" she asked, no long shivering.

"That is correct," Kyoya responded. _Which mean I will have to go back home, and I won't be with Hikaru and Kaoru anymore. _

"Don't tell him Kyoya," she nearly yelled.

"Oh, and why ever not? What's with the sudden change in where you want to live? I thought you wanted to go home?" Kyoya asked, truly curious.

"You can't tell him, I can't go back," Haruhi insisted. There was a short pause.

"Well I certainly can't lie to a dear friend of mine and a parent of a popular Host member." His cockiness was back with a vengeance, knowing her had her in a corner. Haruhi started shaking again, her head pulsing from fear and stress.

"Kyoya please," she begged, her voice quivering. "You can't tell him. I'm not ready yet! If I go back, Hikaru and Kaoru won't be around to make sure I don't lose control, and I might hurt him! Please, don't tell my dad. Not until I'm sure I can control myself alone." The silence was much longer this time, and she could slowly feel Hikaru's anger seep through the barrier to her.

"You do realize Haruhi that I am going against my morals on this," Kyoya began. His voice was completely emotionless and blank. "You are asking for a hefty bargain for me to lie to him. Your payment in return will not be a lenient one." Her breath hitched. _He might actually ask for something that I couldn't pay... He could eat my soul and feel no remorse from it. But if doing this saves Dad, then... _

"I understand, and will take full responsibility for what ever it is you ask for," she said without a trace of fear. Then the barrier collapsed, letting in the twins' feelings and thoughts returned to her.

"The deal has been made, I look forward to see how you will repay me, Haruhi." Then the dial tone went off in her ear like a warning bell. Cold shot through Haruhi, and she felt herself drop the phone. Her legs went numb and she fell to her knees, unable to stop herself from shaking with mixed fear and weighted pain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ugh, i wanted six reviews but i only got three reviews; the update button won out on my patience yet again. this time i wont give into writing until i get six and then i will write the story :P. Update button may beat me but the keyboard cant lol. I want your opinions on this chapter because it gets pretty tense and suspenseful.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DONT OWN OURAN**

* * *

><p>Hikaru stood outside Haruhi's door with worry. Ever since her deal with Kyoya, she had stayed alone in her room. He knew she hadn't left, but also knew she hadn't slept. They were going to go back to school today, and was worried that she wouldn't be up to it. Sighing, he brought his hand up to knock, but the door opened before he could touch it. Haruhi came out, in her school uniform, looking refreshed and well slept.<p>

"Morning Hikaru," she said.

"Morning Haruhi," Hikaru replied, looking her over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, ready to get back to work for sure," she said. Hikaru found the bottle in her hand.

"I see you're enjoying the fridge we had installed in your closet," he said. He noticed Haruhi flush only slightly.

"Uh, yea. Now I don't have to worry about waiting for it," she said with slight worry, leaning against the door frame in front of his vision. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and shifted to look behind her. She followed his movements just as quickly. He moved again, and she followed a little faster.

"Haruhi, why don't you want me to look in your room," Hikaru asked, scowling.

"N-no reason," Haruhi said to him. He felt the twinge of fear pass from her. _She's hiding something. _Haruhi's eyes widened and she shut the door in his face with her inhuman speed. He heard the tumblers from the lock turn in place. Hikaru knocked for a few seconds, knowing it was no use. Hikaru ran back to his room and past the questioning eyes of Kaoru, stepping out the window and carefully edged his way to her window.

The curtains were drawn and the window locked, but he could hear shuffling inside like Haruhi was running around to hide something. He stared at the curtains for a few seconds, and was shocked to see them begin to vanish. He saw Haruhi with each hand holding a empty bottle. Her wall also had a claw mark etched into it. Her fridge was thrown across the room, the door half torn off. At the foot of the bed were her pajamas, lying in a rumpled heap and blood staining the shirt collar. _Oh my God…_

Hikaru worked at the lock for about five seconds and stepped into the room. "Haruhi, did you lose control last night?" Haruhi froze and stared at him. He felt shame and confusion from her end and knew he was right. She dropped the bottles and went down to her knees, rubbing her arms and shivering. Sighing, Hikaru knelt next to her and hugged her close. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know what happened. I felt something was off not long after I talked to Kyoya."

"Stress probably, it happens. Just, next time, say something so Kaoru and I can think of a way to avoid that." Hikaru nodded to the scarred wall, earning a laugh from Haruhi. "Still think you can handle going back to Ouran?" Haruhi nodded and pulled away from him, getting to her feet. Hikaru followed and unlocked the door. Kaoru was outside the door, looking at Haruhi with understanding. He had heard their conversation. He ruffled her hair and smiled before walking down the hall towards the front. Hikaru scowled a little at the gesture, feeling unsettled about it.

Haruhi shivered next to him and rubbed her arm again. Hikaru scowled and drew her closer to him to warm her. Haruhi seemed to accept the warmth by leaning against him.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what," she asked, looking up at him.

"Shivering. You aren't sick are you?" Haruhi shook her head.

"Don't worry it's probably nothing," she said to him.

"Sorry, hard not to worry," Hikaru said. "I gotta make sure my partner is okay." Hikaru kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder.

()

Things were tense again between the twins. Haruhi wasn't sure how it happened, but both of them stopped talking to each other and just scowled. She tried reaching out to their thoughts again, but made no progress. _I wish my might be gift wouldn't disappear all the time._

"Haruhi, you seem distracted." Haruhi looked from the twins to her three guests. They were all looking from her to the twins with interest. "Did something happen between Hikaru and Kaoru that involves you?"

"Oh, no ladies, don't worry. I'm not involved in whatever it is they are upset about," Haruhi said, bringing her hands up defensively. "I'm just wondering what's wrong is all." She gave them a small smile and then glanced back at the twins.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so compassionate," one girl sighed.

"It's so sweet that you would worry about them like that," another said. Haruhi looked back and all three were sighing dreamily. Them a shadow passed over her.

"I agree," Tamaki said boisterously, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I too think your example is the perfect way to picture the Host Club Haruhi! Each host caring for another with no reason behind it. It's such a picture of friendship that it almost makes me want to cry with joy!" During the speech he had somehow brought her off the couch and began to spin her around in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sempi, you are crushing me," Haruhi said. Tamaki didn't seem to hear her. He set her down and continued his speech.

"I too am worried about the twins. How they got mad at each other I will never know, but it pains me to see them so angry at one another." A couple girls a few feet away started swooning at Tamaki. Haruhi sighed and pinched his hand to get it off her. Tamaki cried and went into a corner.

"Would you just back off?" Haruhi turned at the spike of rage coming from Hikaru. He had said this in a low voice so it wouldn't alarm the other Hosts and guests with the growl in his voice. He was glaring at Kaoru, who was scowling and leaning casually against the window. Haruhi was the only one to notice the tenseness in his shoulders. "Haruhi is mine, and you know that."

"That doesn't mean you can't share," Kaoru said with a normal volume, his words clipped and challenging.

"There is no sharing, we are imprinted and I want you to stay away from her," Hikaru growled, grabbing Kaoru's collar. A familiar thrill went up Haruhi's spine. She took a step or two closer to them, leaning against a table and watched with a sense of interest. They were fighting over her again, and this time she had a feeling they weren't going to snap out of it before the fight began.

"And if I don't?" Kaoru challenged. Eye began to turn to them, the privacy of the conversation gone. Haruhi saw the flash of red go through Hikaru's eyes.

"You should break them up before they kill each other, or worse." Haruhi broke her gaze from them and stared up at Kyoya. Chills went through her again, making her shiver.

"Is that a order or a favor?" Haruhi asked, surprised by the husky sound in her voice. Kyoya smirked.

"More like a required suggestion," he said. "After all, if they keep this up it would be more than likely for someone to figure out their little secret." He paused and looked back at them. Haruhi looked at them too. Kaoru was standing straight now, his eye flashing between red and gold. Hikaru was facing away from everyone and his eyes had fully transformed to their red, catlike-slitted form. The tension was stronger around them now, and the thrilling pleasure was back full force. "Unless, of course, you find that turn of events amusing." Haruhi snapped out of it then as Kaoru's eyes began to fully turn red. She walked as quickly as she could without giving anything away to the humans around them and pulled them apart.

"Stop it," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Control yourselves, you're not masking your eyes anymore. You're going to give all three of us away." Kaoru tensed and quickly relaxed, closing his eyes like he was trying to collect himself. Hikaru didn't move, and his anger didn't drain. Haruhi looked at him, but he was still staring at Kaoru.

"_Haruhi, if you are reading my thoughts, it's Kaoru." _ Haruhi held back her look of shock and glanced back at Kaoru. His eyes were still closed. _"Hikaru won't listen to us right now, get him away from me and out of the room."_

_I understand, _she tried to tell him though thought. He opened his eyes and grinned a little. _Create a distraction, or everyone will see his eyes._ Kaoru nodded and walked over to Honey, Hikaru's eyes followed him unblinkingly. He took the bunny out of his hand and started running away with a big grin on his face. Honey screamed and began to chase him around, drawing everyone's attention to them.

Haruhi took her chance and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over with a small grunt, and she grabbed his tie began to pull him to the next room. Hikaru pulled back and ripped the tie. _Oh no you don't!_ Haruhi didn't bother masking her speed; she grabbed his hair and pulled him into the room before he could think to run off and shut the door.

()

Honey tackled Kaoru to the ground and retrieved his beloved Usa-chan. As he looked up he saw Haruhi pulling Hikaru to the next room. Hikaru struggled a little bit, and the tie Haruhi was holding him by snapped. Hikaru pulled back and had glared at Haruhi, and that when Honey noticed something off about Hikaru. His eyes were red.

Haruhi seemed to move to quickly for him to follow, which was also strange, and pulled Hikaru in the rest of the way by his hair before shutting the door.

()

She was suddenly attacked from behind and pinned to the wall, her arm painfully pulled behind her to the point of immobility. She could feel his breath on her neck and could practically taste his anger to the point of madness. _Like how I felt when I lost control last night._

"Why did you do that," Hikaru growled, the tone scarily familiar and foreign in his voice. _He's at the peek of insanity. His anger is to high and he need for bloodshed is clouding his mind. I have to calm him down quickly, but I can't say the wrong thing here. Mother in heaven help me say the right thing._

"You were going to give away the fact you are a vampire," Haruhi said, hating the weakness in her own voice. Hikaru grip on her wrist tightened, making her hiss with pain.

"Do you think I care? Can you imagine for one second that I would care about some worthless humans knowing what I am?" he growled.

"I don't need to imagine it," she said through gritted teeth. "Because I know how you fell about them knowing. I know the real you does care because if they knew you would become an outcast again." Hikaru forcefully turned her around. Haruhi bit down a scream when heat began to seer her skin. "And I know... the _real_ Hikaru... wouldn't want t-to lose that, not a-after working so hard t-to get it." Haruhi gasped as the pain moved to her airways and made her breath smoke. She looked Hikaru in the eyes, pleading for him to stop. "And the real Hikaru wouldn't hurt his brother, or me." The pain only faltered slightly, but it was enough for her. _He's still there... Kaoru can still get to him._

Hikaru's face became blurry as she struggled to breath. She willed her heart to calm, but she could feel the pain tear it apart slowly. Then, it suddenly stopped. The pain was gone, the pressure of Hikaru's hold on her gone. And then Hikaru's form was gone and she felt herself fall. She barely registered the hit to the head when she hit the marble floor. All she did notice was a pair of legs standing in front of one of the twin, who was sitting on the ground, looking up at the person. She couldn't hear, she could barely feel anything but the static that rushed through her body, making her jerk for time to time, and her lungs, struggling to draw air to her body.

()

"Hikaru do you realize what you have done," Kaoru yelled down at him, shaking him by his collar. His eye had shifted back to gold after Kaoru had pushed him with his gift to break his hold on Haruhi and could only seem to stare up at him in a blank daze. "Hikaru you could have killed her!" Hikaru's hand then grabbed his wrist, his expression unchanged. Kaoru blinked and released his grip on Hikaru's collar.

Hikaru slowly sat up and made his way next to her. He silently lifted her off the floor and cradles her near him. She jerked a few times, side affects from Hikaru's gift.

"Hikaru we have to get her to Sensei. She will know what to do." Hikaru shook his head. "We can't be stubborn, she would have to figure out that Haruhi was changed sooner or later." Hikaru shook his head, not stopping this time. "Hikaru now is not the time to be stupid! We can't chance this. We need to get her help. She was hurt to bad to heal quickly!" Haruhi jerked again, emphasizing his point. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru please-." Kaoru stopped, seeing the wet spots on Haruhi's jacket. Hikaru was shaking slightly, his face buried in her hair. Kaoru heart twisted, now mad at himself for being cruel. _This is my fault. If I hadn't mentioned to Hikaru about how I felt about Haruhi, he wouldn't have got angry and lost control. Then Haruhi wouldn't have been hurt._ Tear stung Kaoru's eyes, but he fought them back. Kneeling down and grabbing his arm, he pulled him to his feet with Haruhi still in his arms. "Hikaru let's go," he whispered, not being able to put strength in the words. Hikaru finally nodded and both of them jumped out of the window together.

* * *

><p><strong>SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I got 8 reviews! YAY! Meridith Sock, thx again for the grammar fixes i will try to get on them ASAP, and don't worry Kyoya will get Haruhi to repay her debts to him soon enough, i have a plan for him ~muahahahahahaha~. I want six reviews again before i start writing the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sunata was getting ready to close up shop for the day. Monday was always slow enough to close around 3:30 pm. She shut the door and started searching through her keys. A familiar rush of wind grazed her back and she sighed. Turning, she faced the twins, both their heads turned to the ground. What she was shocked to see was a short haired girl in Hikaru's arms. Her skin was badly burnt and she was unconscious. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was Haruhi.<p>

"What have you done?" she yelled to Hikaru, knowing his work anywhere. Hikaru flinched and buried his head in her hair farther.

"Sensei please, Hikaru he-."

"Hikaru can speak for himself Kaoru," Sunata interrupted him. "What possessed you to attack her? I suppose because you are imprinted that you must have lost control. What, did you decide to take a bite from her _again_?" Hikaru seemed to fold in on himself, dropping to his knees and shaking. Sunata's face softened. _ He's really upset about this._ She looked up at Kaoru, who was looking at her with begging eyes. She sighed tiredly. _I'm to old for this._ "Alright get inside before someone takes notice." Hikaru walked in without even looking up. She turned to Kaoru and stopped him. "What happened?"

"I thought about what you had told me in the park and did what my gut told me to do," Kaoru said sadly. "I told Hikaru that I loved Haruhi." _Well that's a surprise. I knew Kaoru was troubled, but I didn't think it was _that _type of problem. _"Hikaru lost it, then I almost lost it because Hikaru was over-reacting about it and wouldn't listen to reason and I sorta blanked out for a bit. Then Haruhi stepped in and pulled Hikaru out when I distracted everyone. When I found them I found Hikaru pinning Haruhi to the wall and using his gift on her."

"Well, at least it had only been a few seconds," Sunata said after a moment.

"What?"

"Haruhi's human, right?" Sunata asked sarcastically. "There's no way a human would have survived that level of pain over a period of more than ten seconds."

"Yea you're probably right," Kaoru said. Sunata raised an eyebrow at the hesitation in his voice. "So can you help her then?"

"You're talking to the one who practically raised your scrawny vampire butts and had to put up with training your gifts, what do you think?" Kaoru smiled and walked into the shop. Sunata was close behind. Hikaru was standing in the middle of the room, Haruhi still in his arms. "Hikaru go put her on the table in the back room."

Hikaru walked to the back like he was a zombie. "He looks so broken," Kaoru muttered.

"It's no surprise. He nearly killed the one he's imprinted to. I wouldn't be all that shocked if he will be like this even after she is healed." They followed Hikaru into the back. He laid her on the table and stood there, his head down low to where his hair covered most of his face. "Move." He moved. Sunata took his spot and looked over her more carefully. The burns were nearly second degree, and if that's on the outside she could only imagine the damage underneath the skin. Her heart rate was steady, but her breathing was slightly labored. She twitched every now and again from the side affects. _No problem._

()

She went over to the file cabinet near the table and unlocked the top drawer. Pulling it open, she fished out a dark bottle and a syringe. "This should fix up any internal damage." When she filled the syringe, the liquid came out a light blue color. Kaoru leaned against a wall, secretly glad that it could solve the problem. Sunata brought the needle closer to Haruhi's arm, but it was suddenly thrown out of her hand and smashed to pieces on the wall. Hikaru pushed Sunata away from Haruhi and growled at her.

"Hikaru what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, walking closer.

"I can't believe you forgot that Sensei made everything that is metal into her favorite metal," Hikaru said to him, the first thing he had said within the past 10 minutes. Kaoru's eyes widened, hitting himself mentally. _The needle was made of silver._ "Not only that but that stuff she almost gave Haruhi was Diamond Blood!"

"Hikaru I don't see the big deal on this," Sunata said, almost yelling. "Diamond Blood is a healing agent to humans, it's only lethal to-."

"Vampires," Hikaru finished for her before she could say it. Kaoru stole a glance at Haruhi and almost jumped for joy when the burns began to disappear finally. He looked back to Sunata. She had gone still, her eyes wide and filled with a mix of confusion and anger. Than something he had never seen before appeared in her eyes. Red, cat-slit eyes; the eyes of a vampire.

"I warned you, I told you my first and foremost rule for me to teach you was to never, under any circumstances do you change a human!"

"But we didn't-," Kaoru attempted to explain.

"Shut up," Sunata yelled. She stepped up to Hikaru and grabbed his collar, shaking him slightly. "You know my rules." Kaoru looked back at Haruhi again. Her skin was smooth and un-marked again

"I didn't do it," Hikaru said calmly.

"Save it, this has you written all over it!"

"He didn't do it," Kaoru yelled.

"What, did _you _do it?" Sunata growled, turning on him.

"No," he replied.

()

Haruhi shifted slightly, her body arguing with her in attempt to move. She opened her eyes slowly and saw one of the twins' uniform blazers. Then she began to focus in on the conversation. The twins were arguing with someone. A female. The room smelled strangely of flowers. _I must be in Sunata's shop._

"Sensei, it wasn't us," both of the twins yelled.

"Save it, I'm done with your excuses," she heard Sunata almost growl.

"Stay away from her, I won't let you touch her," the twin in front of her said, laying a hand on her arm protectively. The warmth of it shot up her arm and soothed her aching body. _Hikaru..._

"Move Hikaru, or I'll kill you first," Sunata warned. Haruhi's eye shot open at this.

"Just try it," Hikaru growled. Haruhi suddenly found herself standing between Hikaru and a red-eyed Sunata. Haruhi's claws grew out again and she felt her fangs lengthen. She let out a growl of warning, telling her to back off. _I won't let you touch him,_ she sent to her. Sunata's eye narrowed and his nails lengthened as well. They weren't claws, but they were sharp all the same.

"Try me," she challenged. Haruhi grinned, actually wanting to give the half-breed what she was asking for. She lunged with super-human speed, slashing out at her. Sunata dodged quickly and appeared behind her. Haruhi turned and blocked Sunata's claws with her own. She pushed her back into the wall and brought up her other hand to her neck, pressing in slightly to draw blood. The smell was revolting, a rotting mixture of vampire and human. _I can't even imagine drinking from her, it make my stomach turn._

Sunata pushed her off and lunged again, but to no avail. Haruhi dodges easily and came at her from behind. Sunata had turned a second to late. Haruhi almost brought her claws through her back, but a pair of arms grabbed her around the middle and pulled her away. Kaoru came up behind Sunata and pinned her to the ground. Haruhi struggled, pulling back at Hikaru, who had a firm but gentle grip on her waist. Hikaru brought his foot on her knees and made her go flat to the ground, her arms pinned between the two of them.

"Hikaru let go of me, let me kill that bitch," Haruhi screamed, struggling to free her arms.

"Haruhi listen to my voice," Hikaru breathed into her ear. "Calm down, breath slowly and relax."

"Shut up Hikaru; let me go," Haruhi growled.

"Not until you gain a fraction of your sanity back."

"What are you talking about? I'm as sane as the first time we met."

"Haruhi, your contacts have dissolved, your eyes tell a whole different story to what you are saying," Haruhi paused for a moment. "Now just trust me and do as I say. Calm yourself and relax." Haruhi shut her eyes and tried to relax. That's when she noticed the difference in her attitude and emotions. She couldn't make herself still and relax, the adrenaline making her frigidity. The memory of losing control of herself once echoed through her memory, almost similar to now. She forced calm and slowed her breathing until she started feeling normal again. Her claws retracted and her fangs shrank back to human canines.

Hikaru relaxed his grip on her and stood up. Haruhi laid there for a minute, still calming down.

"_I explained what happened to Sensei,"_ Kaoru messaged to Hikaru.

"_How is she doing now?"_ Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"_She's calmer, but I'm still worried about how she is taking this."_

"_Haruhi's calming down, she should be okay now."_

Haruhi then got up and sat on the floor, staring at Sunata. She was laying on the ground, staring at the wall to the right, her eyes dull green now. Kaoru walked up to Haruhi, but seemed to hesitate on touching her. He looked up at Hikaru, who just turned away and walked over to Sunata. Kaoru then laid his hand on her shoulder. "_Don't worry, she'll be calmed down soon enough."_

_But why was she so angry about me being changed?_

"_You'll have to ask her that yourself." _Haruhi nodded, looking back at Sunata. Focusing her messages only on Kaoru, she chose her next words carefully.

_Why did the two of you start fighting in the first place?_

Kaoru tensed and released her shoulder. Haruhi looked up at him questioningly. It looked like he was having trouble answering the question. _"Well you see... Do you remember how we told you about Vampires fighting over mates?" _Haruhi nodded. Kaoru then gave her a meaningful look, and it began to dawn on her. _"Haruhi, I love you too."_

()

Hikaru saw Haruhi still, looking up at Kaoru. He scowled, knowing Kaoru had told her. Then worry hit him. _Would she abandon our bond? Would she choose Kaoru over me? She wouldn't really do that, would she?_ A sharp prick hit his head, giving him a headache. He could feel the annoyance in it, and knew Haruhi had read his mind again.

"_Don't be stupid, I care about just as much as I do for him," _her voice echoed through his head. _"I would never do that to you."_

Sunata finally shifted next to him and stood up. Hikaru glanced at her for a moment and saw her normal stern mask on again.

"How did you do that earlier?" she asked Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her, a sliver of annoyance coming through her emotions.

"Do what?" Haruhi asked.

"Talk to me through your thoughts," Sunata clarified.

"I've been able to do that for a few days now, I'm not sure how I do it," Haruhi responded, the tension still in her voice. Sunata nodded as if she had figured something out.

"So that's your gift. You're even more interesting than I could have ever imagined." All three of them gave Sunata a questioning stare. "Kaoru you should know this. After all, it was something you ware greatly interested in when I first started training you and Hikaru." Kaoru blinked. Then he seemed to catch onto Sunata's thinking. "Haruhi, you are a Psychic. This isn't any normal thing. The only types of paranormals that are Psychic are Soul Parasites and Shadows. You can't be vampire and a Psychic at the same time; it's both unnatural and impossible."

"That is," Kaoru added. "Unless you were born half-Parasite and was turned or you were born half vampire and was Poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Haruhi inquired.

"That means you were turned into a Parasite," Hikaru clarified. "But Haruhi was a pure-blood. She wasn't born a half-Parasite. How could she be a Psychic then?"

"I don't know Hikaru, maybe she is just as special a Vampire as she was a human," Sunata stated. Hikaru turned to Haruhi, his imprint, his partner. _Humans usually aren't pure-blood, humans can't imprint with vampires, Vampires can't be psychic. But Haruhi was pure-blood, we did imprint, and now she is a Psychic. What could all this mean?_

* * *

><p><strong>SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS SIX REVIEWS<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Omg, I am so sorry. It took _way_ to long to post this chapter! And not to mention it is really short. But I couldn't add anything else to this chapter because it was mainly to focus on this one situation. Oh well... 11 reviews! not bad. and i hit 100 reviews for this story. this is the first time one of my stories hit 100 so I'm very happy. And it's all thanks to you readers! Thank you all *sends you all a pumpkin pie* And happy thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Well Haruhi, what did you find out?" Kaoru asked as they cleaned up the music room. Haruhi put her stack of plates on the cart and looked up at the twins. They had told her to dig into everyone's thoughts that day to see if any of them had seen their eyes turn red or anything out of the ordinary that would make them suspicious.<p>

"Well, as far as I know no one had noticed anything," she answered.

"_What do you mean when you say 'as far as I know'?"_ Hikaru asked her through thought. Haruhi focused on sending the message to both of them.

"_I couldn't access every mind I focused on,"_ she said to them. Kaoru's eyes widened and Hikaru's emotions reflected confusion. _"I couldn't read Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, or a few of my guests. I'm sure it's nothing. After all, I'm still learning how to control this gift of mine."_ Kaoru nodded and went back to work and Hikaru relaxed. When she looked over at him he was still, though, staring behind her. She turned and saw Honey approaching her.

"Haru-chan can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Haruhi nodded and set the last few cups down on the cart. She followed Honey out into the hallway, all the while mentally calming the twins.

"Is something wrong Honey-senpai?"

"Not really," he said, drawing it out a little. She tried probing his thoughts again, but ended up at a wall again. _Why can't I reach him?_

"_Haruhi, what's going on?" _Kaoru asked.

"_What's he saying?"_ Hikaru asked.

"_Did he see something?"_ they both asked her.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Haruhi shook herself and focused on Honey again, blocking out the twins.

"What?" she responded.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted," Honey repeated, looking up at her worriedly.

"Oh, no I'm fine Honey-senpai. My mind wandered, sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Honey seemed to hesitate. "You are staying at Hika-chan and Kao-chan's house still right?" She nodded. "Have you noticed anything strange about them? Stranger than normal?"

"Strange?" Haruhi repeated, noticing that her voice went an octave higher than normal. "Not really, they are just very hyper and immature," she replied quickly. "Is that what you meant?"

"No Haru-chan," he said, his voice flat and face cautious now.

"Oh, well I don't know what to tell you Honey-senpai. Since I can't answer your question I guess I'll go back and help clean up some more." She turned to go back into the club room, but Honey grabbed her jacket.

"Haruhi, yesterday when the twins were arguing, did you see anything strange about them?" he asked, dropping the honorifics, his voice no longer sweet and innocent sounding. Haruhi kept her face carefully calm, staring at him in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you broke in and told them to stop, did you see anything... odd?"

Haruhi was mentally panicking, and could tell that Hikaru was forcing himself not to intrude. She forced herself to stay relaxed, though, and responded with a simple, "No."

Honey scowled in thought, glancing at the doorway quickly. He pulled her down to his height and whispered in her ear. "Haru-chan I want you to be careful around them, alright?"

"Honey-senpai I don't understa-."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," he interrupted, he voice slightly begging. Haruhi sighed.

"I promise." Honey moved away from her and nodded, walking down the hall. Mori appeared around a corner not far from there and followed Honey. Haruhi fell abck and sat back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. _Honey saw them, and he is suspicious. Not only that but he's afraid for my safety. This could be bad if he gets farther into this._


	20. Reviews updates!

**_Hey everyone! This morning I realized that I haven't really responded to Reviews since chapter 13. So I thought, why not? I will start with chapter 13, give a small summery so we know where we are, and then respond to the reviews and go up from there._**

****_Author  
><em>Comment  
><strong><em>Reply<em>**

**_Chapter 13: This chapter, Haruhi had gone for a walk after Changing because of Cabin Fever. Hikaru and Kaoru followed her and ran into Ranka, who arranged to come over and visit. After that, Kaoru and Hikaru almost fought each other and Haruhi got scared because she had wanted them to fight._**

**__**_Hellfire Putten Ninja: _  
>O.o it's awesome!<br>**_Thank you. I'm glad you liked it._**

_iAiko: _  
>Great Chapter 8)<br>**_Thank you very much._**

_DarkInuFan:  
><em>I'm almost mixed between calling it Haruhi learning her new instincts and the boys having a female around and courting instincts rising. Keep up the good work, dark  
><strong><em><span>It was sort of both. Good analyzing!<span>_**

**__**_Dark Robin Hood:  
><em>Yay! You updated! I just got back from camp and what do I find? An update! Thank you so much for the new did better this time on the typos to so excellent job.

This was a great chapter. I got really excited when you put Haruhi's father in there! This is just...wow. The part with her wanting to see the fight made my heart pump slightly faster.

I hope that you have fun writing this cuz I have a blast reading it. Can't wait for your next update! I start school next Monday so I hope that you can still update this school year. Cuz when you do I promise that I will make time to read it.

Well I hope to see another chapter soon . Keep up the good work. Till next iubesc  
><strong><em>I hope camp was fun for you. I'm glad I have been improving in the Typo area. I'm glad you enjoy reading this so much! It makes me feel happy to get those types of comments, because then I know I'm succeeding as an author.<em>**

****_BD-Z:  
><em>Wow... that would have been a mess. ah the violence of vampires, it's crazy how they went all feral like that. Nice work. Looking forward to the next chapter.  
><strong><em>I agree it would have. I haven't seen any reviews from you in a while, I hope maybe to get your opinion again soon!<em>**

_KaidaThorn:  
><em>OMG... This is such an amazing story. I just started reading it today and I've been reading it non-stop and I am simply in awe.

This story has seriously caught my attention and I am sincerely interested in it. When I read the summaryfor the story, I was all like "ooh! This sounds interesting enough". And I was right! Within one paragraph I was hooked. And the way you described Hikaru and Kaoru as they fought made me instantly think of vampire. And I'm so happy that i was right.

I loved the fluffy romance between Hikaru and Haruhi and how it like instantly increased to such extremes when they were imprinted. It wa unexpected to see it increase that fast, but it got me giggling to myself like a little fangirl.

It was interesting how you worked this view on vampires. I was happy that they didn't sparkle in the sunlight (because honestly, no offense to Stephanie Meyer or any Twilight fan that likes Pixie Vampires, it's just stupid). And it was cool how the whole old-fashioned wooden stake or cloves of garlic weren't used as a weapon against the vampires in this story.

And Kyoya as a soul-parasite and knowing about Hikaru and Kaoru was just perfect. Because, as everybody knows, Kyoya knows and sees all.

And I have a question! Why exactly did Hell go after Haruhi in chapter one? Was it because of the smell of her blood? Or was there a different reason?

Anyways, sorry about the ridiculously long review, but I have to make up for 14 chapters. If I could, I'd make it a lot longer... But I bet you don't want to read more of my rambling and I'm tired of typing this all from my iPod... And I have a 'what if' question, but I'll ask next chapter =P.

Anyways... Great story so far! I can't wait until chapter!  
><strong><em>I'm glad you have joined my list of readers, which is I love to say, uncountable! I'm glad you were in "awe" about it.<br>I'm glad I had conveyed the idea of Vampire to you well, even though I wanted to surprise everyone ;).  
>The romance actually has gotten harder for me as it progresses, because I'm used to the whole "Light kissing" stuff, so this is really a challenge for me. I'm glad I have done well in your eyes.<em>**  
><strong><em>I really did want to do something much more interesting when it comes to the view of vampires. There are a lot of competition out there, and I wanted mine to stand out. slowly this came into play in my mind. I am a fan of Twilight, but I do think that I could never pull off the way she displayed her view on Vampires. Also, concerning the weaknesses to a vampire in this story, I didn't want there to be to much out there that could kill them, so I narrowed it down to the major stuff that isn't a common day thing.<br>Exactly my point when I made kyoya into a Soul Parasite! Although, it was very hard to think of a proper name lol.  
>To your question, I think I answered it in the chapter...<br>And once again, I love reading - and responding - to long reviews! So please, feel free to do so._**

**__**_kouga's older woman:  
><em>Can't wait for Ranka's visit!  
><strong><em>Hope you liked the visit in the next chapter.<em>**

fmababe1124:  
>Great chapter but freaky at the end the beggening was great the midlle was confusing but end was freaky but great chapter<br>**_glad you liked the chapter. _**

**__**_AimeRedWolfWeasleyTwinsGemini:  
><em> Wow! I sense a huge fight coming. So can`t wait for more.  
><em><strong>Okay, one: WOW you have a long user name lol.<br>**__**And yes, there will be a few fights between the as you have seen in chapters after this one, but i don't want them to fight to often. That's just to hard on me as the author to write about that to often.**_

_**Chapter 14: This chapter, the Host Club desisded to check on Haruhi because of how long she had been gone from school! Because Haruhi didn't have on her contacts (which were only used now to hide her red eyes) she had to fake a nightmare and hide her face into Tamaki's shirt XD. She also notices that her Gift is coming into play when she can here everyones thoughts! Hikaru steps in and gets her out of there and give her blood to help her blood lust, but he gets some doubts about his and Haruhi's bond because of her hugging Tamaki. Haruhi changes his mind about it with thier first real "make-out" scene and **__** Unfortunalt**____**y, Kaoru had seen them and **__**felt Jealousy for the first time. He **__**ran away to a park, where he met up with Sensei. She had given him advice, which had confused him. Then Kyoya showed up and warned Kaoru of the trio's debt to him.**_

_****Aurora Rose1001:  
><em>i could totally imagine Kyoya eating someones soul! this story is really good, keep updating!  
><strong><em>As you wish dear reader :)<em>**

_KaidaThorn:  
><em>Heh... I honestly forgot about that 'what if'... And then when I sawdust I had said a what if, I'm like " ooh... Dang..." so it's been bugging me for a while, trying to figure out what t was...

But then I remembered, and then forgot again... So yeah... Sorry about the no "what if". I'll think of it eventually...

Anyways... That was an amazing chapter. It made this long school week worthwhile! And it was driving me crazy waiting for the update. But luckily I didn't go insane!

Ooh... Kyoya can make them do whatever he wants 0_0! That's kinda spooky... I know that I'd be sated out of my wits... Omg! What if Kyoya makes one of them do something really bad and they end up losing their soul D=! that actually sounds pretty cool... Hehe... (and there's a make up 'what I'd XD)

I loved the romance between HaruhI and Hikaru in this chapter! It was like... Steamy, or however people would describe it 'o.O. But I really did enjoy it!

I really can't wait until the next chapter!  
><strong><em>I hate when I forget about stuff, so I can relate to the "forgetting the question" thing<br>I'm glad you didn't go insane either. Sorry if the wait was to long.  
>I am actually planning something quite vile for Kyoya to ask of one of them, as you can probably guess, seeing as Haruhi keeps gaining Debts to him (poor her, she seems to have a bad habit of getting in those messy situations, Ne?) But i don't know if someone will lose thier soul or not, but i'm leaning towards the "Not" but a really close call.<br>romance is where I struggle the most in stories, but I'm glad I did well in your eyes. and i would call it steamy too (maybe Hot) I'm glad you enjoyed it._**

****_kouga's older woman:  
><em>****Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You make me so happy when you update!  
><strong><em>I'm glad I made you happy.<em>**

****_**Chapter 15: it's the day of Ranka's visit. It was still early morning, so he wasn't to arrive for a while. Haruhi goes to wake the twins, and has a interesting encounter with Kaoru while he sleeps, finding out that he may harbor some jealousy towards Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship. After the twins get up, the trio ponder on ways to pass the time until Ranka arrives. they decided on going swimming in their huge almost-waterpark pool. Haruhi and Kaoru have a short water gun battle. Then the twins captured Haruhi and threw her down the tube slide without a tube. After she returned to the botton, she had brought back the memory that she had changed into a vampire, causing Hikaru to once again blame himself. Haruhi gets upset at him for it and speaks to hikaru through his thoughts without really noticing. That's when the twins start wondering if Telepathy was her gift.**_

_****Meredith Sock:  
><em>I missed reviewing the last few chapters, but I'm glad to see you updating! Good job! It's fun to see the romance cook a little. And Ch. 15 is adowable~  
><strong><em>Thank you for the praise. I'm glad you've liked my romance scenes.<em>**

_fmababe1124:  
><em> ya great chapter please update soon  
><strong><em>I'm glad you liked the chapter<em>**

_kouga's older woman:  
><em>Yes, it's me. Your friendly neighborhood junkie. Like the fan fiction addict that I am, I have read every word you have posted so far but crave more. Please send more before withdraw symptoms set it!  
><strong><em>It's nice being a fanfiction addict isn't it? :3 I too am an addict to a few fanfics, so I know the feeling lol.<em>**

******_Chapter 16: This chapter, haruhi realizes she is getting better at hiding her red eyes. Ranka finally arrives. Haruhi and the twins go with Ranka to an ice cream shop. Ranka gets a phone call from Kyoya to meet with him, and Ranka leaves the trio outside the shop. Then Kyoya calls Kaoru's phone and tell him to give it to Haruhi. He talks to Haruhi with a shield up so the twins can't hear their conversation. Kyoya tell Haruhi that he was going to tell Ranka that Hell was dead so she could move back home. She begs him not to tell her father, which Kyoya warns that it would add to her debt to him. She agrees, and the weight of her debt finally starts to take affect on her._**

**__** Anonymous:  
>I just found this fanfiction not too long ago, so I'm sorry I haven't reviewed sooner. I am enjoying this fanfiction quite a bit, as you have kept the characters in-character while still tweaking them to your own ideas.<p>

I am curious as to what you have in mind for what Haruhi could do for Kyoya in return; as he has already stated that it's "more beneficial" to manipulate souls as opposed to just eating them. She doesn't have as many contacts of worth he can extort as the twins do, (or he himself does for that matter.) Perhaps it can involve something of an "exclusive" magazine issue (or 2) for club profits?

I'm looking forward to your next chapter, and will try to play a bit of a role of a muse if you need it.  
><strong><em>Well, I don't know exactly who you are, but I'm sure you know that this is your review when you see it.<br>_**_**I'm glad i kept them In-Character. I've wondered a few times if they were OOC sometimes. it's good to see every once in a while that it's looking good.  
><strong>_**_And to your idea about Kyoya's intentions on Haruhi's debt, I don't think I will be using something like that for her big payment for what she had earned herself in this chapter, but maybe for the smaller ones with her homework and about him not adding money to her Host Club debt,  
><em>**_**Thanks for the comment!**_

_Meredith Sock:  
><em>Cool! New chapter! I wants to find out Kyouya's price tag on his favor to Haruhi!

**_Oh, it's a hefty price tag all right ^-^_**

**__**_BD-Z:  
><em>Ok, Kyoya has got me worried for Haruhi's sake. I'm kinda hoping he's just scaring her and is not going to do anything too terrible.  
><strong><em>Now now BD-Z, how could I, the terrorist author, put up with such a cruel and unfeeling thing as to make Kyoya do something that would hurt Haruhi in any way? *evil gleam in eyes* <em>**

**_Chapter 17: Haruhi fully loses control of her blood lust for the first time. Hikaru and Kaoru nearly fight each other in front of the entire Host Club and Guests after Kaoru tells Hikaru that he is also in love with Haruhi. Haruhi steps in after getting over wanting them to fight. Honey-senpai notices something off about the Twins after seeing Hikaru's red eyes. hikaru loses control and uses his gift on Haruhi. Kaoru stops him. Hikaru gains control again and goes into deep depression over hurting his partner. They both leave to get help from Sunata._**

_fmababe1124:  
><em>I don't fEel like login in. So it was a go chapter fuNny vwhen hunny takled koaru and did hunny see hikaru red eyes on purpose  
><strong><em>Oh yes... there was a purpose to Honey-senpai seeing Hikaru's eyes i assure you ^-^<em>**

****_Meredith Sock:_  
>Good to see an update! ^_^<p>

I like that the plot is cooking! I can't say I like the twins fighting very much, but if you had everything sunshine and roses, I suppose you wouldn't have a fic, would you? lol

I am disappointed that we the readers didn't get to see more of Kyouya. I wanted to see what he would charge Haruhi for his favor to her.

Do you plan to have Honey play a bigger role in the fic? He seems to find out about the twins' secret.

I notice that your grammar is improving since the fic started. Good job! Still there are some minor errors:

"side affects from Hikaru's gift" In that sentence, use "effects" rather than "affects." Affect is almost always a verb. In this case, 'side effects' would be a noun.

Misspell: "Sempi" is usually romanized as "senpai," although occasionally it is romanized as "sempai". '

Watch your singular and plural words, such as in the case of, "Eye began to turn to them" Use, "eyes."

With that, I hope to see an update from you soon! ^_^ Keep writing! Good luck with getting as many reviews as you hope for!

**_Yea, I don't like writing it either, but it's part of the plot so I'm switching to evil authoress mode when i'm doing it, so I feel no remorse *evil laugh*  
>Once more, there is a lot more Kyoya-ness cooking. he will be coming into play quite often in future chapters.<br>Oh yes, Honey-senpai has a important role alright ^-^  
>Yes my grammar has improved immensely. Thank goodness for that.<br>THX for the spelling fix.  
>I have noticed that. I have a tendency to go between Sempai and Senpai, as you can see two lines up.<br>Grammar fix once again. Thanks_**

_yourheartspeaksthetruth:  
><em>****Hooray! Another chapter! ^.^ Amazing, and a great twist of events!  
><strong><em>First off, I love your username. It's so truthful lol.<br>__also i'm glad you like my plot twists. _**

_kouga's old woman:  
><em>Lovin it and waiting for more!  
><strong><em>Thx!<em>**

_ilovekbk:  
><em> aiuevnjd i love this story :3  
><em><strong>thx, i love it too :3<strong>_

_Anonymous:  
><em>I always enjoy it when other characters realize what is going on and begin to question things. It's interesting that you have Honey be the first of the normal hosts to notice the difference (if Haruhi was too fast for him to see, then he would realize something is very different.) I can see him either immediately bringing it to Mori's attention, but it stops there with both of them being wary; or he says something to bring it to everyone's attention at that point.)

Of course, I would almost expect Kyoya to notice Honey noticing, so that's another route which can be taken.

I am looking forward to the next chapter when their sensei finds out about Haruhi.  
><strong><em>Hello Anonymous User. IDK if you are the same one as last time or not, but either way :3 thanks for the review<br>I love your thoughts in this chapter. I actually planned to use Honey-senpai from the start to begin the uprising :3 Oh shoot, maybe I shouldn't type that... e-heh heh.  
>IDK if you had noticed, but he had brought it to Mori-senpai's attention about what he thinks he saw. In the chapter when he warns Haruhi, Mori-senpai meets up with him, which was supposed to be symbolic that he also knew Honey-senpai's situation.<br>I actually never thought about Kyoya taking notice to Honey-senpai seeing that. Hmm, maybe I could add that to my list of possible "Major Debt Payments" that Kyoya may use on Haruhi. Wow, you just gave me an evil plan. Way to go heehee._**

_Kaidathorn:  
><em>Did I review last chapter? I think I did... I hope I did... If I didn't, I'm sorry _!

This chapter had me on the edge of my seat. Just waiting to see what happened next took my breath away and had me on the edge of my seat!

I know this will sound bad, but I'm happy that Kaoru and Hikaru fought and that Hikaru nearly lost control... I really do prefer Kaoru/Haruhi, but I know that this is a Hikaru/Haruhi story, so I'll like that!

I can't believe that Hikaru nearly killed Haruhi! Okay... I could... But I don't want to believe it! I won't let myself believe it! I sadly already did, though...

I really can't wait until the next chapter. I want to see what sensei is going to do. I'm actually quite scared to see it o_o  
><strong><em>Nope you didn't review the chapter before :P<br>_****_I love it when I build the anticipation and heighten the interest of my readers ^-^ It feels like an accomplishment.  
><em>**_Wow a kaoharu fan! I'm not worthy to be graced by your presence in my stories! Finding kaoharu fans is quite a rarity for me, as well as honey/haruhi fans :). Don't worry my dear KaidaThorn, you will have some satisfaction in this story as well!_  
><strong><em><span>Wow, that statement about believing it actually saddened my day a little there. <span>-_-Oh well, it's your view on the story.  
>I wonder if it had scared you :P<em>**

_yayyy: _  
>i loved this chapter! Please review soon, this is a very well written story!<br>**_Thank you_**

_becca579:  
><em> I have really been enjoying this story. That was a great chapter! Keep up the great work and update soon! :)  
><strong><em>Thx for the compliment on my story.<em>**

_**Chapter 18: Hikaru and Kaoru take Haruhi to Sunata for help. Sunata and Kaoru both notice how badly Hikaru feels about hurt Haruhi. Kaoru explains the Sunata about what happened. Sunata trys to heal Haruhi, but Almost injects her with a silver needle and with Diamond Blood, which is lethal to vampires. Hikaru stops her and reveals to her that Haruhi is a vampire. Sunata gets pissed. Haruhi heals herself and wakes up, hearing that Sunata is about to hurt Hikaru. She loses control and attacks Sunata, who has also lost control. Hikaru and Kaoru interveine and calm the two girls down. Sunata reveals that Haruhi's gift is something that is so rare that it should be impossible.**_

_CassixSesshie4ever:  
><em>i love this story it is sooo cool! :3  
><strong><em>I love your name. What's funny is that I also am a sessomaru fan :3 Thx for the comment<em>**

_Meu-chan:  
><em> congrats on making 18 chapts. update.  
><strong><em>I'll do my best ^-^<em>**

_drinkwaterkora:_  
>Wow i really like your story! I like the idea of hikaru and haruhi, but i also like having karou in there too!<br>**_Awesome! Thx for the review!_**

_Dark Inu Fan:  
><em> It means if the black magic club ever caught wind of her, she'd be a goddess! No, I do agree, it makes for quite the interesting anomaly. At least the trio can communicate silently while Haruhi's trying to take notes, instead of flicking notes at her head. I wonder if there's a distance limit... it could help if/when Haruhi has to go back to her father's house. Keep up the good work, dark  
><strong><em>LOL She would be a goddess! XD Yes that was another reason she is able to communicate to them through her gift. Don't worry, it's not an if about her going home. It's a definate when. I just need to figure out when that "when" is! thx for the comment<em>**

__:  
><em>I can't wait for the next chapter. Keep up the good work!_  
><strong><span>Wow, I've never had a blank review name before XD. Thanks for the review either way mysterious person! ^-^<span>** _

_Hellfire Putten Ninja:  
><em>EPICNESSS!  
><strong><em>Wonderful! ^-^<em>**

_fmababe1124:  
><em>ya good to know but bad about fight  
><strong><em>Agreed.<em>**

_becca579:  
><em>Your story just keeps getting more and more interesting and I love that! Please update soon and keep up the great work!  
><strong><em>I will as soon as I can. thank you.<em>**

_kouga's older woman:  
><em>I think she should just be with both of them! More please!  
><em><strong>I 3 your idea! ^-^ Thank you! <strong>_

BD-Z:  
>Haruhi, the contradiction. Interesting to see where this is going.<br>_**Ah yes. quite a contradiction! ^-^ That's my new favorite word lol. I got a good laugh out of your comment here. TY I needed it after my all nighter doing this thing e-heh heh. =_="**_

_yourheartspeaksthetruth:  
><em>Hooray! Two chapters in one day! I'm so happy ! ^.^ Amazing! I loved this chapter, especially the fight! :)  
><strong><em>Wow, you sure are a violence lover! I like it! *double thumbs up* I'm more of an explosives fan myself. I'm glad you like the chapter! I didn't even remember that I posted two in one day! wow lol.<em>**

**_Chapter 19: Haruhi finds out that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai both are suspicious about the twins' secret and her own._**

****Mizuki-chan16:  
><span>MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, (pauses to breath) MORE, MORE, MORE!<span>  
><strong>that's a lot of mores... I hope I can give you that many soon<strong>** =_="**

**__**_MuffinMuffin:  
><em>This is a pretty good Fanfic. At first, I was a bit skeptical about the whole vampire thing because it's not usually something I'm into, but I liked your writing style so I went on. I ended up really liking the story line, at least so far. 

But anyway, I'm interested to see the "favors" Kyoya has and what Honey is gonna do. Update soon, s'il voussoirs plait. :3  
><em><strong>I like your user name :3<br>**_**_It seems a lot of people are very skeptical about vampire stories. This is why I made the story in the first place, to bring in a fresh new idea into the vampire story world! Vampries aren't all wild hair and sparkly skin after all! ^-^  
>also it seems the favors are also becomign quite an interest point with my readers right now! haha.<br>BTW I have to ask, was that French? meaning good bye or something? Because it looks formiliar. I'm really bad with reading foreign languages without it being said at the same time._**

In the last week and a half I have moved, gone on a 5 night cruise with no internet and now my computer is acting up, I don't think it is happy with it's new home. It may take me a while to catch up on my reading and reviewing but I'll get their!

Love your story!  
><strong><em>I hope your move and cruise went well! I hope your computer gets used to it's new home! Thx again for your review!<em>**

_fmababe1124:  
><em>Ah sweet hunny senpie he's so caring  
><strong><em><span>yes he is ^-^<span>_**

**__**_Dark Inu Fan:  
><em>Honey can be dangerous if you get on his wrong side. I hope that things... don't end horribly. Keep up the good work, dark  
><strong><em>Oh Dark, You hurt me! How could I as a evil Authoress NOT be terrible to my characters :D I will keep up the good work, and will try to post a real chapter soon!<em>**

_Alice Nyte:  
><em>So Good! Update SOON! :DD  
><strong><em>will do and have done :P<em>**

**_GAH I'M DONE! I pulled an all-nighter on this thing... I could sleep and now I feel like a Manga artist on a deadline! ugh~ I will try to post a new chapter soon enough you guys. I'm working on it! Now I have to battle between going to bed and going to Church. Church is a must, but bed is a need! What do I do! T-T_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_OH MA LORD! I am SOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to add this! I had lost my motivation for this story for a while! Well, anyway, I'm back now with a vengeance! I'll try getting back up to date on this if possible. But as I've promised, i will never have a un-ended story in my book. And I never go back on a promise! *really pumped up*_**

**_I would like a lot of criticism on this chapter plz! Idk why but there's something about this chapter that seems off to me, but I can't seem to see what it is. D:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran AT ALL! I am just using them for mine and everyone else own imaginative fulfillment!_**

_Why am I doing this?_

"Don't bother hiding your thoughts Haruhi, I am a Soul Parasite after all. I know you know that I can read minds," Kyoya told her, still looking out the window blankly.

"Yes, I know," Haruhi said to him. She pulled down the leather mini skirt a little more in attempts to make it longer on her. She clutched the jacket she was wearing tighter, hoping she was still well covered for now. "Why am I in this outfit again?"

"Because the one we are targeting is positively addicted to two things. Women and sex. He's been picking women up off the streets lately. It's a perfect chance for you to get close to him."

"Why do I need to get close to him?" Haruhi asked.

"Why, to kill him of course. I thought that was obvious," Kyoya said, smiling coyly at her. "That outfit really does flatter you."

Haruhi felt her face heat up. Yes, she was wearing a purple cloth tube top under that jacket, and it only covered about three fourths of her breasts, and none of her stomach. Her leather boots went high past her knees and half way up her thigh, making it uncomfortable to sit with them on. Her hair was messy in a sensual type of way, making her look like she was a street walker.

_This_ was one of the paybacks that Kyoya had been speaking to her of, one of the minor ones. She had to corner this guy that was causing his family trouble, and kill him. Kyoya said it shouldn't be to difficult, seeing as he was a total idiot. Haruhi wasn't to tell Hikaru and Kaoru of this, so she had to sneak out in the middle of the night.

She was fine with the idea of having one of her debts paid off, but Haruhi felt so uncomfortable about the plan, she couldn't find it in herself to feel happy about the fact. The limo came to a stop by a random corner that was deserted.

"Time to get out Haruhi," Kyoya said, smirking at her. Haruhi groaned and slipped off the jacket, and Kyoya gladly took it from her. "Time to start phase one. Just walk up and down the block for a while until he shows up. He's driving a red sports car tonight, so refuse anyone else that invites you into the car."

"Obviously," she said, shooting daggers at him. He was unaffected, and rolled the window up as the limo drove away.

"_I will keep in contact with you this way,_"Kyoya messaged her."_Once you get in the car, I will follow at a distance. Abort if anything goes wrong._"

Haruhi nodded to herself and started walking down the block. She struggled with it for a bit because of the heels, but soon grew accustomed to it and walked naturally. _This is ridiculous. I feel stupid._

"_That's a first,_" Kyoya said to her. She could hear the humor in his tone, which she growled at. "_Well aren't you in a bad mood._"

_And aren't you in a very good one..._

"_Thank you for noticing._"

Haruhi sighed, knowing this was getting her nowhere. She stopped and looked down the street. As if right on cue, a red sports car turned the corner and headed towards her. She put a hand on her hip and waited as the car came to a stop next to her. The window rolled down to reveal a unshaven looking man that was smoking a cigar.

"Hey, cutie. Need a ride?" he asked.

_That's him, don't blow this..._

Haruhi sent him a coy smile. "Of course," she said simply. The man nodded and motioned for her to come around. She walked over to the passenger side and got in. The car smelled of cheap cigar smoke and liquor. It took all her might not to puke. The guy snaked his arm around her shoulder as he started driving again.

"_Don't let him intimidate you Haruhi. Stay relaxed._"

_Who says I'm intimidated? I'm just not used to sitting in a strange persons car dressed as a hooker!_

Haruhi held back a shutter as Kyoya snaked himself into her soul and stabbed it with his icy parasite claws.

"So you got standards, or is the car good for you," the guy suddenly asked. "_Get space between you two_," Kyoya blurted.

"A bed would be nice," Haruhi said to him. The guy grinned at her and took a sharp right into a motel. Haruhi felt a creepy feeling go up her spine. _It's like he knew what I was going to say..._

The guy tried to seem gentlemanly and opened the car door for her, but kept a possessive arm around her waist like she would run away from him at some point. His scent disgusted her, he smelt worse than the car. Sweat, smoke, beer, and human blood. Haruhi's mouth watered at the thought of blood, but punched it down to the deepest corner of her mind. _I have to focus, I can't get carried away._

The guy lead her to the room and opened the door for her. "_Phase Two, Haruhi._" Haruhi barely even hesitated before walking into the room and letting the man trap her inside, and so he did. He came in close behind her and locked the door slowly, making sure she had seen him do it. The casual look he held earlier was gone, now replaced with a more feral and hungry look. Haruhi hadn't even realized she had been backing up while he was doing all this, and touched a wall behind her. The guy looked her over hungrily and ran at her. Haruhi found herself trapped in a corner. The guy chuckled.

"As I thought, this is your first night," he said. He moved his hands up her bare skin to the zipper behind her back that kept the top on her. "It's in your eyes. You've never experienced this before. I'll be sure to be gentle."

Haruhi held back a shutter and put a hand on his chest. "Pity," she muttered, causing the man to pause. "Because I had no intention of _being gentle._"

Her claw erupted into his flesh, emitting a pained gasp from him. She pushed her claws deeper in, watching his blood run down her arm. She felt her finger pierce through his heart, and a few seconds later he was dead. She used her other hand to push his body off of her hand and let it fall to the ground. She stared at his body for a moment, letting it sink in.

_I just killed someone. I murdered someone. His blood is on my hands. His blood..._

She looked down at her blood soaked arm, and it felt like electricity to her nerves. She felt herself shaking, and she could feel her fang prick at her lower lip. She brought her arm to her mouth. _A taste won't hurt anyone..._

"_No Haruhi don't!_"

The door burst open and before her lips could touch the blood, Kyoya had grabbed her arm and held the blood away from her. "He was drugged with ecstasy before he left the bar. If you drink any of his blood you will be effected by the drugs as well," he told her.

Her throat was dry, and her body craving the red liquid on her arm. Kyoya was forcibly holding her still as he wiped the blood away. Her fangs were fully grown out now, her body craving blood. She could feel her mind turning foggy, the only thing that she was able to comprehend was her body's need for nourishment, and the feral instinct that wanted to take over. _Don't lose control. Shut down..._

She shut her eyes, chanting this to herself. Her muscles relaxed, her body nearly going limp. Kyoya put extra support to her and helped her sit on the bed. The smell of blood was intoxicating, sweet and tempting. It was all over the room. Her method to avoid losing control wasn't working. She could feel herself resurfacing against her will.

"Haruhi look at me," Kyoya said to her. She opened her eyes, and saw he had removed his glasses, his black eyes now surrounded by silver and his pupils silver as well. The look of them sent waves of fear through her body. "Listen to me carefully. You do not need his blood. You are not in this room. You are back at the manor, sleeping. You are dreaming."

Every word he spoke made her feel relaxed, and she found herself lost, void of all thought except what his voice was saying. She felt tired, and soon fell to darkness.

()

Haruhi slowly awoke in a bed. She sat up and looked around, seeing the familiar assets of her bedroom at Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion. Sunlight filtered through the thin lining of the curtains, showing the early morning sunrise. _It was all a dream. What a relief. No more late night movies for me._

She got out a bed, but tripped on something cold and leathery. She sat up from the floor and looked to see the source of her fall, and saw a pair of long, leather boots. She stood up in shock, and noticed something else. She wasn't wearing pajamas. She was wearing the outfit from her dream.

She held back a scream so as not to alert the boys of her alarm, but to her dismay, she felt shock and concern flash through her head, and deduced it to the fact that Hikaru had already been awake. She ran to her door and locked it, then went inside her closet and began pulling off the clothes. A loud knocking came from her door, along with Hikaru's voice calling to her. She pulled on a nightgown and silently went back to her bed, pushing the hooker boots under her bed and out of sight. She got in bed and settled herself slightly just as Hikaru picked the lock and opened the door. He went over to her and sat next to her, concern written in his features.

"Haruhi, are you okay? What scared you?" he asked, bringing a hand to her cheek tenderly. She relaxed at his warm touch and took his hand with her own.

"I-It's nothing. I just had a bad dream," she told him, not wanting him to know that it was what she woke up to that startled her. He seemed apprehensive, looking her over a few times. "Hikaru, really I'm okay." Hikaru sighed and moved away.

"Well if you're sure then I'll leave you be," he said, leaving.

"Wait, Hika-." He was already gone. Haruhi let out a sigh. _He's been so distant ever since my little fall out with Sunata. What's going on in his head?_

After a quick shower and a proper change of clothes, Haruhi went down to the kitchens to grab herself some breakfast. What she found was a shocker. Kaoru was in front of the stove frying eggs and bacon.

"Morning," he said to her.

"Good morning,' she said hesitantly.

"You want some eggs and bacon? I made it for Hikaru and I, but he came down here suddenly and said he wasn't hungry," Kaoru told her.

"That's weird. Kaoru, I didn't know you could cook," Haruhi said, going to stand next to him.

"Well, I'm not very good, Breakfast is all I can really accomplish," Kaoru said to her with a light smile. "Mom had made both of us at least learn how to cook this stuff before we went into high school. Said we needed to at least know how to care for our stomachs once we move out of the house.'

"So Hikaru can cook too?" she asked.

"Heck no, he can't even cook an egg properly," Kaoru laughed. Haruhi let out a light chuckle to his comment. "So, you want some or not?"

"Sure, I'll have some," she responded, giving him a bright smile. A buzzing sound caught her attention, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She blinked at the I.D. "I'll be right back, gotta take this."

She walked out of the kitchen and to a side room nearby to get some privacy, then she answered the phone. "This is Haruhi speaking," she said into the receiver.

"Haruhi, glad you are awake and sane," Kyoya greeted.

"That was quite a trick you pulled last night," she said to him, glaring.

"Don't be so hostile, it kept you from losing control didn't it," he said to her. She let out a breath and let go of her temporary irritation. "There is nothing to worry about in case of evidence. There was no trace left behind from your little incident." Haruhi shivered, remembering the dead body at her feet. "Don't beat yourself up about it. At least now one of your more minor debts has been paid off for me. Only three more small debts and then the large one you owe me."

"What is the large pay-off?" she asked him.

"All in due time Haruhi. Be patient, you'll know soon enough." Kyoya hung up, and Haruhi closed her phone with a heavy sigh. _If last night was only a minor favor, I can't- no, I don't even _want_ to imagine what the big favor might be._


	22. Chapter 21

**So sorry for taking so long to post this! I started writing the chapter at school and could only write it there. But it's finally done :)**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter, *SPOILER* it is very sad :(**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfictions if I owned Ouran, now would I?**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, breakfast is ready," Kaoru called. She came back into the kitchen a few seconds later and put her phone in her pocket. "Who was it?" he asked.<p>

"Dad wanted to say good morning before going to work," she said quickly. Kaoru blinked at her answer but shrugged it off. _Haruhi wouldn't lie to me._ Kaoru plated her bacon and eggs and gave it to her. She smiled and took it, sitting at the small breakfast nook. He grabbed his plate and sat across from her. Haruhi suddenly let out a deep yawn and he looked her over again. It was obvious that she looked tired. _That's not normal. She wouldn't look tired unless she didn't get a lot of sleep._

"You seem tired. You aren't sneaking out in the middle of the night to have fun without us are you?" he asked, smiling at her jokingly. Haruhi tensed and laughed uneasily.

"Very funny. No way. Where would I go to have fun at night? Especially a school night," she said quickly, almost accusingly. Kaoru put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa cool it. I was just kidding. What's the matter can't take a joke this morning?" he asked. Haruhi blushed and sighed, staring down at her food and continuing to eat in silence. Kaoru sighed too. "Something bothering you, Haruhi?" She looked back up at him.

"Not really," she said. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. _Like I'd believe that._ Haruhi must have read his mind because she sighed in defeat. "It's just that," she started, pausing to collect her thoughts. "I'm worried about Hikaru. He's been so distant lately. One moment he's open and then he shuts down completely." Kaoru nodded. _I've been noticing that. He's been acting a bit distant lately._ "Do you think it has something to do with when Sunata and I fought?"

Kaoru blinked in shock, but then it started to sink in. _It's just like Teacher had told me…_

_He nearly killed the one he's imprinted to. I wouldn't be all that shocked if he will be like this even after she is healed._

"Kaoru, I'm not reading your thoughts. You have to tell me what you're thinking about," she said. Kaoru focused back on her and sighed. He decided to choose his words carefully.

"I can't really explain what's happening to him right now. He is… upset with himself."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't really know how to explain it." He paused. _I really don't. _"Teacher was the one to tell me about it, but she wasn't very descriptive about it. She said it had something to do with when he used his gift against you. The fact he nearly killed you might have jarred him because of your Imprint."

Haruhi seemed to consider this information. A small frown crossed her features and she nodded slowly. "I'll ask Sunata about it as soon as I think I can stand her presence," she said, irritation present in her voice.

"Don't be to hard on her, Haruhi. After all, she didn't realize that it was an accident that you had changed," Kaoru said to her. She nodded, but still seemed irritated. She picked up her semi-empty plate and put it in the sink, then walked out.

()

"Haruhi, you seem pale."

She looked over at the source of the voice, already knowing by the chill that ran down her spine that it was Kyoya. He was smiling at her from down the hall with way to much enjoyment. She chose to ignore him and continue walking. A spike of pain hit her chest and she looked back at him with a sour glare.

"Now Haruhi, when I seek you out, it isn't to exchange pleasantries," he said, the smile gone.

_The one day I decide to walk to class without the Twins. _"What do you want?" she asked.

"I take your clothes have not been found by your kin, yes?"

"No, they never found them," she answered.

"Good, because I will need you to return them."

"No problem. Now what do you really want?"

"Aren't we touchy today? Very well. I have another task for you. It's a small favor this time-"

"With you there's no such thing as a _small favor_," she interrupted him. Kyoya shrugged.

"If you choose to view it that way. There is someone I will need you to watch for me. Keep tabs on him."

"Why can't you do it?" she asked.

"Because I have a prior complication that I can't avoid to take my attention from, and seeing as you have similar gifts as I do, it shouldn't be hard to keep track of him."

"And who is this person?"

"So you agree to watch him then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, but it's always fun to ask."

"Just tell me his name already."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

Haruhi froze at the sound of Honey-senpai's name. She looked away from his piercing gaze worriedly. "I can't."

Kyoya actually showed a bit of shock from her statement. "And why is that?" Haruhi swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"Honey-senpai is suspicious about Hikaru and Kaoru's secret, and there's a chance he can find out mine as well."

Kyoya didn't seem fazed. "That doesn't really matter, now does it Haruhi. Of course if you really don't wish to simply watch him I guess it can't be helped," he stated with slight disappointment.

"What are you -." Her words were halted by a sudden fire-hot pain deep in her chest. It was worse than anything she ever felt in her entire life. It was draining, crippling. It felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. She let out a weak cry and she fell to her knees, clutching her chest in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at Kyoya. His inhuman eyes were glowing, and his hand was out in a beckoning motion.

"It was nice to have met you Miss Fujioka, but it will be nice to add your unique soul to my collection," he said. "Farewell."

_No, please!_

She tried to beg him to stop, but words wouldn't come.

_I don't want to die! Not yet!_

Visions and memories played through her mind, and many of them were memories of her father, mother, and the twins. She saw the recent memory of Kaoru's warm smile looking at her while cooking breakfast, and then of him grinning cheekily at her from messing with her. She saw Hikaru, looking down at her with his golden eyes sweetly, and of him protecting her before she had been changed, a fierce and dangerous look in his eyes. Then a certain memory of Hikaru came to her. He was standing with her on the cruise ship, bathed in the glow of the sunset. She felt her tears fall faster.

_You can't take me away from them, please Kyoya! Don't take them away from me!_

Her vision was blurred. She felt like she was fading away. She lost her strength and laid on the cold marble of the hall. She could feel it, her soul, slowly being pulled from her body. It was a dark, cold feeling. It was like she was slowly being frozen from the inside out and turning into nothing but an empty shell.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice, cutting through the cold like a knife. "Kyoya, stop!"

She felt herself being lifted off the ground by surprisingly warm hands. Strong hands. Safe hands. She smiled a little. _Kaoru…_

() _**A Few Minutes Earlier… **_()

Hikaru and Kaoru sat together in class, waiting for Haruhi to show up. Hikaru just stared out the window while Kaoru chatted with a classmate about an upcoming test. Nothing but normal.

Suddenly Hikaru let out a blood-curdling scream and clutched his chest, his face contorted in pain. Kaoru stood up and grabbed him as he slipped from his chair and to the floor. Others gathered around them, many of them worried and confused.

"Hikaru! Hikaru what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, shaking him a little. Hikaru just cried out again, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Kaoru suddenly felt it, a painful tug in his chest. He held back the urge to cry out and pulled Hikaru to his feet. Something was wrong, very wrong.

He took Hikaru out of the room and started down the now empty hallway. Hikaru whispered out something, and it was so weak Kaoru couldn't make it out. He leaned Hikaru against the wall from support and stared into his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Ha-Haru-," he strained out.

"What's wrong with-."

"_Don't take them away from me!"_

Both he and Hikaru straightened up. They had both heard that scream. They both started running down the hall at lightning speed, and soon the chilling sensation of a Soul Parasite's power hit them. They turned down a darkened hall and froze. Haruhi was on the ground. Her face was pale white, her brown eyes dulled and glazed over. Above her was Kyoya, his inhuman eyes shining and his hand outstretched with a glowing light gathering in his palm. He was taking her soul.

"Kyoya stop," Kaoru yelled. Hikaru acted first, running at him, but some sort of barrier threw him aside like he was as light as a feather. Kaoru knelt down and gently picked up Haruhi. _Haruhi, hold on. He won't take you from us!_

"What a touching sentiment," Kyoya said, his voice echoing darkly against the walls. "But once the process starts I will not stop.

"But you can," Hikaru growled. He was on his feet again, glaring him down with surprisingly clear, golden eyes. "You won't without a better deal."

Kyoya looked up at him, an interested look on his face. "You have my attention vampire. What are you willing to trade?"

_Trade?! _

"Hikaru, don't make any deals with this bastard," Kaoru said to him. Hikaru didn't respond. He didn't even break his eye contact with Kyoya. It seemed like they were speaking to each other through eye contact alone.

"You do realize what you are offering here, correct Hikaru?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru's glare deepened, but remained silent. "Very well. In exchange for her life, you will give up your imprint with her and let anyone of my choosing to have it."

"What," Kaoru yelled.

"Last chance to back down Hikaru," Kyoya added.

"Hikaru, have you lost your mind? Why would you give up your imprint with her?" Kaoru asked him.

"I'd rather live without our imprint than have it and watch her die in front of me," Hikaru said to him. His eyes were almost a ghost of their former selves, full of sadness and pain. "Besides, I don't deserve to have this connection with her any more. I never did deserve it."

Kaoru stayed silent, unsure of what to say. It hurt him to see his brother this way, but once again didn't know how to reach out for him and take the pain away. Only Haruhi could ever do that anymore. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She felt so unnaturally cold. She seemed almost dead. It hurt even worse to watch her slowly die, the one person he dared to love. He felt tears sting his eyes but forced them back and nodded up to Hikaru. Hikaru gave him a forced smile and a few tears fell down his face.

"Have you made your decision Hikaru," Kyoya asked, holding out his empty hand. Hikaru looked back to Kyoya and took a step towards him, taking his outstretched hand in his own. Kyoya's eyes turned completely black, and a black orb surrounding their clasped hands. Black static spread across Hikaru's arm and over his body. He let out a blood-curdling scream that chilled Kaoru to the bone. Kaoru had heard that breaking Imprint was painful, but watching with his own eyes, he couldn't even fathom it as he watched his brother writhe and scream, falling to his knees but still keeping hold of Kyoya's hand.

"_This last step requires your assistance Kaoru."_ Kaoru jumped at Kyoya's voice in his head. It was dark and chilling. _"For the exchange to be complete, someone from Hikaru's coven must exchange blood with the one he's imprinted with. You are the only one who can do this."_

Kaoru shuddered and looked down at Haruhi one more time before he coaxed his fangs out. He scratched them across his palm, faintly tasting his own blood run into his mouth. Then he grabbed Haruhi's hand and did the same to her palm. The taste of her blood was a little more shocking, but he held back his pleasured reaction and gripped her bloody hand in his own. He felt static flow between their hands and into his body. Hikaru's screams rose higher than ever before his voice went silent and his body gave out. The overhead lights exploded and glass rained down on them. Kyoya released his hand and let him drop to the ground, unconscious. The black energy disappeared around them, and they were consumed by the darkness around them.

Once Kaoru's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Kyoya was kneeling right in front of him. He jerked back a little, but didn't flee. Kyoya raised a hand up and pressed two fingers to his forehead. A small spark shot between them, and Kaoru stilled, feeling his body freeze up. Everything around him disappeared, and when Kyoya spoke it was the only thing he could recognize.

"You have been gifted with the Imprint that Hikaru and Haruhi once shared. When you awaken, you will not remember anything I have just told you, but your connection with Haruhi will have strengthened ten-fold. Cherish your connection, for your happiness will be short lived."

As those last words were spoken, Kaoru felt himself fall into slumber.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey ya'll! How's it going? Whatever. Chapter 22! Man i hate this chapter -_-"**

**I got some comments from a non-member that bugged me a little. If you're reading this chapter, here are my reactions to your comments:**

**Chpt 9:**

pffffftt...this is so girly! no, im a girl but still...heheheh. kay still lovin the story, but im not really getting this vampire stuff...what is this twilight?(never read twilight but thinks its weird) AHAHAHA! they are vampires...not over that yet.**  
><strong>

**If you've never read twilight then here's a clue for you... READ IT and then compare my story to that shitty stuff. (No offense to Twi-hards. I like the movies, hate the books). My story is NOTHING LIKE TWILIGHT, nor will it ever be. Do they sparkle? NO Are there werewolves in this story? NO! In twilight, are Soul Parasites ever mentioned like I have with Kyoya? NO! I find it utterly offensive that you have compared this story to twilight. **

**Also, my story is girly? Well hell Idk why that would be. Possibly because I Am A Girl? I write the way I do. Even if it does seem "girly" I still write the way I love to write. **

**The only thing that brought my respect back to you was your next comment:**

**Chpt 23 (21):**

okay, now its getting serious...i think kyoya gave kaoru the 'imprint' thing(still not getting vampires)to see who haruhi will choose.

**I'm glad you start taking the story seriously here. If you don't get the vampire thing, it's simple. Hikaru and Kaoru were Changed as children. They kept it secret most of their lives, and Haruhi ended up finding out and getting changed. I just chose them to be vampires to grab other readers attention and create tension. Plus, I love writing Fantasy fanfictions.**

**ALRIGHT**

**sorry for that long upsetting rant/comment review. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Now please enjoy the chaopter and thank you for your time on reading this intro.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru cringed at the now familiar sounds of sobbing coming from upstairs. They didn't have to tell Haruhi what had happened. She knew as soon as she woke up two hours after things had calmed down that her imprint with Hikaru was broken.

She hadn't left her room. She stopped going to school. She didn't eat, and refused their pleas to let them in to just check on her. She only slept. They knew when she wasn't asleep, because they would hear her crying. It scared them both. Hikaru was worried for her mental state, and how she could lose control from the stress. Kaoru was just worried for her. Not only her, but for himself. Ever since she had woken up that day, he could almost feel her pain, her anger, and her feeling of betrayal. She was every bit lost in her grief as he was in his confusion.

The connection was weak, but it was there. He could feel the spider's thread connecting them. So fragile, so easy to break. Yet he was afraid to. He didn't know the consequences of such an action and he didn't want to risk it in the state Haruhi was in.

"It won't work."

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. He was sitting at the breakfast nook, hunched over a cup of coffee, his eyes dead and full of hidden pain. He just stared down at the untouched coffee, his hands clasped together just below his nose.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the door all morning," Hikaru said. He glanced up at Kaoru, his dead eyes piercing and cold. "It doesn't matter if you go up there and call to her. She won't let you in."

"That doesn't matter," Kaoru said to him. "I just want to hear her say that she's okay. I want to hear for myself that she is still sane." He said that but, truly he already knew how close she was to the edge. It was like she was hanging off the edge of a cliff, only a breath away of letting go and letting herself fall. Hikaru shrugged and looked back down at the coffee without another word.

He had been like this for the past three days as well. Both Hikaru and Haruhi were both suffering of the loss of their imprint in some way, both similar and completely different at the same time. Haruhi cut herself off from the world and let out her pain through tears. Hikaru cut himself off from the world in a more mental way, literally shut himself off from others and looking like a shadow of his former self.

Kaoru sighed and left the kitchen, going upstairs and to Haruhi's bedroom. He knocked and the sobs quieted. "Go away," her voice called through the door.

"Haruhi please just come out," Kaoru called.

"Kaoru, please. You're a good friend but I just want to be left alone," she called back. _I've had enough of this._

"Haruhi, I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

"Kaoru go away," she said, angrier this time around.

"No! I'm not leaving until you open this door and either come out or let me in!"

There was a long pause, and then he heard the creaking of bed springs being released of their tension and the pad of soft footsteps. Tumblers turned and the knob twisted around, opening the door. Haruhi peaked out at him, her eye barely visible through the crack. Then the door opened a little more and she disappeared. Kaoru sighed and opened the door himself, and looked around the completely dark room. The canopy over her bed was torn and pulled down in places, her desk items thrown across the floor. Without even looking he knew her closet had been torn up too. Her window curtains were drawn, but ripped in a couple places and letting in weak beams of sunlight. The only thing that wasn't touched was her blood fridge.

_Now it makes a little more sense. Not only is she grieving, but she's withdrawing herself from blood completely._

Kaoru walked over to Haruhi, who was sitting in the corner as far from the fridge as physically possible. Her eyes were blood shot; her hair tangled and messed up. She was still in her school uniform, having cast aside her jacket, tie, and shoes. There were small specks of blood on her shirt and on her chin. There was more on her arm. He touched her arm but she barely flinched. She just stared at him with a broken expression on her face. He pulled the shirt sleeve away and saw the two thin lines on her forearm, dried blood here and there around the wound.

"You shouldn't drink from yourself," Kaoru said quietly.

"It was from the first night. I couldn't think straight and it just happened," she responded, her voice also sounding dead and melancholy. Kaoru sighed and walked over to the fridge.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you didn't stop feeding," he said to her. He grabbed a packet and walked back to her. "We may grow a tolerance, but we still need it from time to time. You'll die if you stop."

Haruhi glanced at the packet in his hand then looked away, not even a glimmer of lust in her eyes. "I'm not hungry. I'm not thirsty."

"You haven't eaten or drank anything for the past three days. You need to get something in your system."

"No thank you."

"Haruhi." He grabbed her shoulder and she looked back at him. He looked down at her pleadingly. "Please. Just drink some for our sake. Hikaru and – "

Haruhi's eyes reddened through her contacts and she slapped the packet out of his hand, the blood splattering over the floor. She cringed and tried to move farther from it, her eyes glowing red. Kaoru sighed.

"See you wouldn't be feeling this way if you wouldn't cut yourself off," he said to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I can't begin to understand how much your Imprint breaking must have felt, but that doesn't mean I don't know you are hurting. And just because you're hurt doesn't mean you have to hurt alone."

Haruhi hugged him back and started crying again. Kaoru stayed silent and held her until she calmed down again. She pulled away after a bit, looking calmer but her eyes still glowing through her contacts. "Those contacts must be irritating the hell out of your eyes. Take them out and I'll grab your eye drops." She nodded and started taking them out.

"The drops are in my bedside table drawer," she said. He stood up and rounded her bed. He took the drops out and turned to go back, but stepped on something hard and leathery. He cursed and picked up whatever it was off the ground. It was a boot; a very tall boot.

"Haruhi where did you get the boot from?" he asked, kneeling down. Haruhi quickly stood up and was next to him in an instant.

"It's nothing Kaoru just put it back," she said, grabbing at it. He put it out of her reach and grabbed under her bed where it came from. He noticed something else that was leather, and a rough cloth. He pulled them out, and looked over the leather mini skirt and purple top.

"Haruhi, do you mind explaining where these clothes came from? I could never see you wearing something like this, nor remember anyone putting this in your wardrobe," he said.

()

_Damn I'm caught. What now?_

"Haruhi tell me the truth, where did you get these?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi sighed in defeat. _There's no point in lying to him._

"_I don't want _him_ to hear," _she messaged him. He nodded, which relieved her because she could still control her gift in this present condition. So she told him everything, right from when Kyoya called her about the favor to when she woke up the next morning. Kaoru sat there silently listening to her the whole time. She could sense his anger to Kyoya from her connection with his mind. _"There wasn't much I could do. I certainly couldn't say no."_

"_Still, Kyoya took it too far. Murder; a minor thing? What is with him?" _he asked her angrily.

"_He looks down on humans. They are just toys to him," _she said, telling him from what she had gathered over her and Kyoya's many mental connections.

"_Stupid Parasites. He thinks everything is below him. Not just humans."_

"Don't blame him for his nature," she told him. He sighed and put the clothes back under the bed. She took the eye drops from him and put some in her eyes. She didn't know how he knew, but her eyes had been killing her, she just didn't think to take her contacts out. She looked back at him and he had another packet of blood in his hand.

"Please don't give up. At least keep going for me," he said again. Haruhi sighed. She hadn't wanted to live. She had given up but didn't have the strength to kill herself. She had figured not drinking blood would eventually kill her. From what Kaoru had said, her assumption had been right. She looked from him to the packet before taking it from him. She drank it slowly, even though her deprived body wanted her to drink it quickly like it would disappear from her hand. As soon as the blood entered her body she felt revitalized and more awake than she had in days. She felt alive again.

"I'm sorry," she said to Kaoru, unable to make herself look at him. Kaoru touched her cheek gently, but she still didn't look at him. She felt ashamed of herself for wanting to give up so suddenly over something that she had no control over. She wasn't able to stop Hikaru from doing what he did and she knew she couldn't act like the world was ending just because of it. She still felt broken in places. She felt lost and confused. Her heart hurt. She loved Hikaru, and the Imprint made that love stronger. She was afraid that because the Imprint was gone there was nothing left between them. She was ashamed beyond explanation.

She suddenly felt soft lips kiss her forehead. She looked up at Kaoru, who was looking down at her with his kind smile. He set his forehead against hers and just stared into her eyes. She saw the happiness in them. She could see the kindness in his golden orbs. "You're forgiven," he said to her. She half smiled, the closest thing to joy she had felt in the past three day going through her.

_I can make it. The world won't end because of what Hikaru has done. With Kaoru as my support, I will survive this._


End file.
